


Chase them away(I'll be your lighthouse)

by gleek_runner



Series: Just another Glee Club [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brittana Quick and St.Berry were married, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Klaine Wildabrams and Ryley are married, M/M, Post midseason finale, Post-The Death Cure, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good, When I say post-season 6 I mean that everything after cannon were real...for a while, also there is something else, alternative universe, and we all know he hasn't a plan, everyone know each other, it completly messed up the whole universe, minus a few, now Thomas has to fix it, or a very fast developing relationship, post-season 6, singing your problems away, the ships will come slow, the unholy trinity friendship, this isn't a fluff, thomas meets his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run...</p><p>They all run like their lives depend on it.WCKD lied to them about the Safe Heaven-about everything-and now they were running.Thomas believed he could save them,he had to save them,for a while surving was enough.For a while the remaining of Groups A and B could pull through it with a small help of two new 'friends'.Now Thomas has to help them live,he has to destroy the Cranks and WCKD.But the only way he can do this is by travelling to England to find the only people who can help him.Can Thomas succeed?Can his inner demons leave him in peace?And can he find who he really is?</p><p>///\\\///\\\</p><p>"She lost her Robot"the brunnete chuckled slightly"You lost your glue and I lost everything"</p><p>"Nothing has been lost yet"</p><p>"Don't you see?"Rachel held his hand tight as a tear rolled down her cheeks"When the monsters come,you'll need to chase them away"</p><p>Or the one where Thomas-who is the son of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson-and the Gladers meet New Directions while Brittany worked for S.H.I.E.L.D(or was it Hydra?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from Monsters by Timeflies

 

 

 

 

(Quinn:This is a story about control)

_Lima,Ohio  21:46_

_Six months before the start of the Maze Trials_

The rain was dripping on the car's window.He wished everything would stop for a moment a second.He faced the gloomy weather while making small drawings on the window.If anyone of his former collegues was to see him now,they would quote something from an old romantic movie.

After all,in every sad moment(which was usual in all romantic comedies)there had to be rain.Either that or it was God's punish for his mistakes.He didn't really seem to care.

"We're almost there"the driver's voice did not seem to interrupt his daydreaming.He was in his own happy place,which wasn't far from the truth,a place that he had experienced before everything changed. People say the dog days are over,people say the happy days will come.Deep down he knew they were right,but those days would not come just yet.

"You're awfully quiet"then came her voice.A sound that was like the sweet song of birds mixed with the calm sound of the sea.She was beauty and she was grace,but he was a mess. Maybe this was why he didn't talk to her and refused to look at her.He was ashamed and broken,a man that had no guts to look what he destroyed.He did not deserve forgiveness. So why did she give it to him?

"You aren't sleeping,right?"

"Um?No,no I'm fine" She gave him a fake smile.She was his best friend,she knew he wasn't fine.He have never been fine after she came back and he probably never will.

"We're here"the driver's voice was heard once more as the pair handed him the money.The two of them walked inside the restaurant and exchanged a suspicious look.

"I'm not here to judge but"she began as she looked around.The music was loud,the waitresses were running each one holding at least four bottles of booze while the drumming made it impossible to hear."are you sure this is a place fitting for a genius?"

"Honestly speaking,I was expecting a library"he chuckled and took a look at the menu"or at least a decent restaurant.But this is the place"

"So what do we do?"she asked while he pulled her chair for her to sit"We just wait for her to bump into us?"

"Probably yes.Miss Paige said that she is worth the trouble"

"I sincerely hope so"

He slightly nodded and got lost in his thoughts once more.Maybe they shouldn't do it.If they did,if  _she_ did it,and the results showed something Will had said he would die.

His life just wasn't a romantic comedy,but it made him wonder.What was his story about?

_**This is a story about control** _

He looked at the blonde woman singing as her eyes darkened.That was some good timing-and a quite enjoyable song-he let out a chuckled and continued watching her.

_**My control** _

_**Control of what I say** _

_**Control of what I do** _

_**And this time I'm gonna do** _

_**It my way I hope you enjoyed this** _

Perphaps that was what he needed.He needed to take control of his life and stop being the puppet for others.He was tired of being manipulated by everyone.He was tired of his former boss,tired of his new one and tired of playing games with the one he  _loved_.

_**As much as I do** _

_**Are you ready?I am** _

_**'Cause it's all about control** _

_**And I've got lots of it** _

She knew there was something off about him.Well there has been something off about him for many days but,she was worried about him exploding.Calmly she took a deep breathe and watched a man taking the lead to the song.Honestly,he put too much gel on his hair.

**_When I was seventeen,_ **

**_I did what people told me, uh_ **

**_I did what my father said, and_ **

**_Let my mother mold me_ **

**_But that was a long ago I'm in control_ **

**_(Never gonna stop) Control_ **

**_(To get what I want) Control_ **

**_(I've got to have a lot) Control_ **

**_(And now I'm all grown up)_ **

She tapped her foot to the beat causing a small smile to leave from his lips.She gave him a confused look"What?Don't you think I enjoy pop music?"

"No,just didn't think you would like Janet Jackson"

_**First time I fell in love** _

_**I didn't know what hit me** _

_**So young and so naive** _

_**I thought it would be easy** _

_**But now I know I've got to take control** _

_**(Now I've got a lot, ow) Control** _

She laughed and playfully punched his arm.This was one of these moments that he missed,the moments he longed to take back.

**_(To get what I want, uh) Control_ **

**_(And never gonna stop) Control_ **

**_(And now I'm all grown up)_ **

**_Jam, wooh wooh_ **

**_Rebel, that's right I'm on my own,_ **

**_I'll call my own shots_ **

**_Thank you_ **

The two of them watched their  _target_ getting on stage and doing a back flip.He was left with his mouth hanging while she just scoffed.

_**Got my own mind** _

_**I wanna make my own decisions** _

_**When it has to do with (my life, my life)** _

_**I wanna be the one in control** _

_**So let me take you by the hand** _

_**And lead you on this dance, ah** _

_**'Cause what I got is because I took a chance** _

_**I don't wanna rule the world** _

_**Just wanna run my life Ooh** _

_**So make your life a little easier** _

_**When you get the chance just take** _

Of course when their target began dancing in a...daring-if she was to describe the tweeking-way,the younger woman felt sick to her stomach.

"This is so so--"

"Awesome!"

She gave her friend a glare who just looked at her like a lost puppy"What?Didn't you see how many breadstixs there are here?"

And that was when she knew,he was the most awesome and adorable man in the world.

_**Control, ooh ooh (Now I've got a lot Ooh)** _

_**(To get what I want, ow) Control** _

_**(I'm never gonna stop)Now I'm all grown up,** _

_**wooh (Uh) Free-ee at last** _

_**Out here on my own** _

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah** _

_**Hee** _

_**Now control this** _

_**Uh** _

"We are getting some of these back to the base,right?"the woman just nodded her head as his face lighten up.

' _ **Cause I've got my own mind**_

_**Gonna make my own decisions** _

_**When it has to do with my life** _

_**I wanna be the one in control** _

_**I'm in control (Uh) I'm in control (Ah)** _

_**I'm in control (Uh) I'm in control (Ah)** _

The pair stood up as the song finished and headed towards the table their subject was sitting.She was a blonde woman,tall enough-quite flexible,and one of those people who screamed 'naive'.It made them wonder how could she be the one.

"Brittany Lopez?"she questioned as the blonde turned to face them.She let out a chuckled and took a sip from her beer.

"Ex-Lopez.I go by Pierce now"

"Fine,miss Pierce"she smiled as she took a seat next to her"We are from ΨΥΧΗ's department and--"

"The old woman said I was stupid"the blonde simply interrupted.She sighed and turned to face the man and the woman"I put up with a lot of things but calling me that isn't one of them"

"She knows"the man replies"She has been trying to call you for days--"

"Well I am not going to work for her"

"Your work is brilliant"he continues.Brittany's eyes lighted up,she couldn't help but a let a small grin appear"We saw it ourselves,it is why we came here.If we work together we can make it happen"

"Just give us a chance"the woman added

"Fine"Brittany replied"only because I have nothing better to do now that the 100 killed of Lexa"

That was definetly not what they imagined the brightest woman of the century to be like.

"So,I'm Brittany Susan Pierce"she smiled and extended her hand"Genius,unicorn and creator of Fondue for Two.And you are?"

"Fitzsimmons"they both said at the same time"I'm Leo Fitz,engineer"

"Jemma Simmons,biochemist"

"Nice to meet you"the blonde chuckled"Here's a question for you Fitzsimmons"The pair leaned closer to the grinning blonde as she took both of their hands"Are you ready to see who you love the most?"


	2. A fallen hero haunts my thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group A finds themselves in the WCKD headquarters.Some time later Thomas finds himself doing an impossible task,Rachel Berry is having a breakdown and Brittany Pierce picks a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of emotional right now....Glee is playing on the radio(for some reason),I read some posts about Ward and saw Zootopia...I'm not good!Anyway this is a big one and I borrowed some lines of the actual book so this might be the same.When you see italics after the first song it is going to be the past and Rachel's pov.

 

 

 

 

_Official end of the Maze Trials_

"What is he doing?"

"Drawing attention to himself"the blonde boy whispered and returned to his food.That was so typical of Thomas,he wouldn't even bother with him.Teresa watched Thomas for a while before deciding that she shouldn't pay attention to him either.The boy was playing with fire and he was about to get burn.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"¿qué coño?"the Latina shout in frusturation slamming her fist against the table.Mercedes shrugged her shoulder and removed the knifes from Santana's reach.

"Is she choking or something?"Puck questioned as he stuffed some food inside his mouth.Santana sent him a deadly glare and Marley took a seat next to them"Santana tends to get a bit  _hyspanish_ when she is angry"

Honestly,Santana Lopez had every right to be mad and furious.It wasn't like she didn't appreciated WCKD's hospitality-quite the opposite-there was a time when she admired it.

But that was a long ago,it was back when the were described as saviors,back when Brittany had convinced her that they were.She felt her heart getting heavier with the memory of the old times,the memory of her family.

WCKD had shown its true colors and the world find out pretty quick.However they never found  _them._ Maybe this was why she stayed that long,she was hoping that one day they would be reunited.But this case was now out of the table.Now she was stuck in WCKD's headquarters along with almost everyone from her old highschool.

She watched Mercedes eat-wrong devour the food a.k.a tots WCKD was giving them.Sam was making one of his-not so good-impressions to lighten things a bit.Noah and Artie ate in silence and would not lift their gaze while Marley and Ryder gazed around with suspicion.

So that was them,huh?The thought of the ones that they lost mixed with who they were going to lose in the near future terrified her.

"There are two guards"Kitty said and took another bite of her sandwhich.Santana looked at her,she hadn't even realized that the blonde girl was sitting with them-something ironic when it comes to Kitty-until she spoke.

"So?There are always two guards"

"No,usually there are four"Artie interrupted their conversation as Kitty nodded and continued"The security is down.We should make a leave"

"If we leave,we die"Marley replied with a low tone.Santana almost felt sorry for her-though almost was a pretty big deal for her-she was different from the rest.All the people here hadn't suffered that much,they agreed to this.

Meanwhile she and Ryder didn't...

Those two would continue to live knowing that their only child,their little girl,is surrounded by Cranks-or has become a Crank herself-without any memory of them.What could Santana say?WCKD was most messed up in the brain than it appeared.

"The same happens if we stay"Kitty stated as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail"We leave,we fight and in the end we survive"

"I hate to say this"Ryder muttered and turned to Marley"she's right.WCKD doesn't care about what it destroys,the Creators are selfish creature that fight for their own survival,not ours"

"Say that again"Santana blurted out as soon as the idea hit her.The man gave her a confused look"Are you sure?Because it was pretty long"

_WCKD doesn't care about us_

WCKD didn't care about anyone,just itself.It was nothing more than a selfish machine and that was what she would keep inside her mind.WCKD would never get in so many trouble to 'save' them,to save all of them,especially if it didn't test them.

So,why them?

WCKD didn't care about them

WCKD didn't care about the damage it had caused them

WCKD didn't need redemption

but her ex-wife did.She did care about them,about the damage she had caused and she needed redemption.Because that was who Brittany was...a unicorn that helped others.

_"If you don't like it here-which I doubt"the blonde laughed"You can always return to McKinley.This place would totally surive the apocalypse"_

It wasn't a joke.Brittany didn't say it as a joke,which should have been obvious since Brittany rarely jokes,she was giving them the answer.She wanted to make amends with her,with everyone and so she gave them the answer.

Santana poured her cup's water out and placed it upside down on the table.She mouthed a one,two,three and began tapping it.

"What are you doing?"Mercedes asked as the Latina struggled to find the beat.A sudden smirk was firmed on her lips and she turned to face the group"When it happens,I want you to run.Run like your lives depend on it"

They wanted to say something but couldn't really figure out what was that.The girl just looked at them one last time and added"because it will"

**_Santana:Skin head,dead head_ **

**_Everybody gone bad_ **

**_Situation, aggravation_ **

**_Everybody allegation_ **

**_In the suite, on the news_ **

**_Everybody dog food_ **

**_Bang bang, shot dead_ **

**_Everybody's gone mad_ **

Soon enough every head was turned to face Santana.I mean,it wasn't something you'd see very often.She didn't really know exactly what her aim was,probably to caught their attention until the others could flee.

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

And it seemed to work.The one guard's sight would ocassionally drop on her as the other tapped his foot in rhythm.But she never expected for it to work on the rest of their 'neighboors'.Most of then were completly unknown to her while others she swore she had seen here once or twice.

**_Beat me, hate me_ **

**_You can never break me_ **

**_Will me, thrill me_ **

**_You can never kill me_ **

**_Jew me, sue me_ **

**_Everybody do me_ **

**_Kick me, kike me_ **

**_Don't you black or white me_ **

Soon enough there was panic.The desks were slammed against the floor as food was thrown up in the air.Santana got up-still having all the eyes on her-and gave a slight nod to Sam and Puck.

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

The boys tackled one of the guards while covering his mouth and managed to take one gun.But hell knew,they would need more of this.

**_Tell me what has become of my life_ **

**_I have a wife and two children who love me_ **

**_I am the victim of police brutality, now_ **

**_I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate_ **

**_You're rapin' me off my pride_ **

**_Oh, for God's sake I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy_ **

**_Set me free_ **

Her cause soon changed.She didn't saw this as a destruction but a wake up call.An awaken for both the people here but those behind the cameras too.

**_Skin head, dead head_ **

**_Everybody gone bad_ **

**_Trepidation, speculation_ **

**_Everybody allegation_ **

**_In the suite, on the news_ **

**_Everybody dog food_ **

**_Black male, black mail_ **

**_Throw your brother in jail_ **

If there was even the slightiest if sanity inside the workers of WCKD,this would be the best time to let it out.Santana struggled to find this part,she struggled to awake them.

_**All I wanna say is that** _

_**They don't really care about us** _

_**All I wanna say is that** _

_**They don't really care about us** _

And true was that she didn't appreciate that side of hers.The old Lima Height's bitch would not care about making WCKD a better place but she would only try to escape.Maybe it was because deep down she wanted to awake Brittany.

**_Tell me what has become of my rights_ **

**_Am I invisible because you ignore me?_ **

**_Your proclamation promised me free liberty,_ **

**_now I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame_ **

**_They're throwing me in a class with a bad name_ **

**_I can't believe this is the land from which_ **

**_I came_ **

**_You know I really do hate to say it_ **

**_The government don't wanna see_ **

**_But if Roosevelt was livin'_ **

**_He wouldn't let this be, no, no_ **

One day she hoped that everything would be alright.One day she would be reunited with her friends and family,she would see again those who were missed and find what had been lost.But God himself knew when exactly that would happen.

**_Skin head, dead head_ **

**_Everybody gone bad_ **

**_Situation, speculation_ **

**_Everybody litigation_ **

**_Beat me, bash me_ **

**_You can never trash me_ **

**_Hit me, kick me_ **

**_You can never get me_ **

Until this time came,however,she hoped she would grow.Because she needed to survive,to redeem herself,she needed to be okay.Sure back in highschool she was all big talks but with the apocalypse everything were different.Here she couldn't pull the trigger...

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

He had a gun aiming at her.He even mocked her when he talked,more like whispered,the sound of  _bang_.She remembered him playing with her hair and attaching the cold barrel on her sculp.Puckerman's brother kicked the older man-right in the balls she might add-which gave her the chance to take the gun.She should have shot him.WCKD would nothing to her,they were planning on killing him anyway,but she just couldn't do it.And it haunts her until today...

**_Some things in life they just don't wanna see_ **

**_But if Martin Luther was livin'_ **

**_He wouldn't let this be, no, no_ **

The ironic part,though,was that she had become more naive after this.She never stopped believing and well,she sort of imagined that Finn was watching over the ones they lost.Yep,she hated what she had become.

_**Skin head, dead head** _

_**Everybody gone bad** _

_**Situation, segregation** _

_**Everybody allegation** _

_**In the suite, on the news** _

_**Everybody dog food** _

_**Kick me, kike me** _

_**Don't you wrong or right me** _

Noah smashed the gun agaist the second's guard head leaving him unconcious.Meanwhile a woman threw a chair over at one of the windows smashing it.The alarm began beating as a red light appeared below the cameras.

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about us_ **

Sam yelled at her to come with them.The rest of her group was waiting by the door,shaking and afraid,something similar to the other people there.Santana ignored him and focused on the camera.

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

**_They don't really care about_ **

"What is she doing?"Kitty questioned as Sam's eyes became a little brighter than usual.The blonde man chuckled and turned to the group"A miracle"

**_All I wanna say is that they don't really care about_ **

**_All I wanna say is that_ **

The light of the camera turned into a very dark one before...

**_They don't really care about us_ **

it was turned off

"So"Santana began as she walked near her old classmates"are you ready to go home?"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_They drove and drove until they lost the road.Deep down that was what she wanted them to do,to stay there with her friends and pretend that the world outside didn't exist.She gazed outside the car's window while hearing Mike removing the bullets from their guns._

_She watched the Cranks outside and she felt sorry for them.Those creatures were once people,people with lives and families.The thought of any friends of her have become one of these creatures terrified her.And that was when she saw her..._

Newt looked horrible. His hair had been torn out in patches, leaving bald spots that were nothing more than red welts. Scratches and bruises covered his face; his shirt was ripped, barely hanging on to his thin frame, and his pants were filthy with grime and blood.

It was like he’d finally given in to the Cranks, joined their ranks fully. But he stared at Thomas, as if he recognized that he’d stumbled upon a friend.

_"Stop the car!"she shout quickly.It took Blaine by surprise that he almost hit a tree with the SUV,the man looked over at Rachel confused.The brunnete opened her mouth to explain but closed it when Blaine's eyes fell on what she herself had witnessed._

_"Rachel"he began"she is gone"_

_"You don't know that!"Rachel argued and got out of the car.She could hear both Blaine and Tina shouting her name but she ignored them and stepped inside the desserted mansion._

Lawrence had been talking, but Thomas only now processed his words.Thomas walked half the distance to Newt, then stopped.

_It was her_

_It was truly her,but different.She awoke a fear inside of Rachel that she never knew she had._

The worst part about his friend was the wildness in his eyes.Madness lurked behind them, two festering pools of sickness.

_But it hadn't been that long since she last saw her being sane_

How had it happened so quickly?

“Hey. Newt. It’s me, Thomas. You still remember me, right?”A sudden clarity filled Newt’s eyes then, almost making Thomas step back in surprise.

_The blonde woman turned to face her old friend-if that's what she could describe their relationship-and let out a laugh._

“I bloody remember you, Tommy. You just came to see me at the Palace, rubbed it in that you ignored my note.I can’t go completely crazy in a few days.”

_"...I guess that proves one thing"Quinn continued with bitter"You are truly never gonna get it right"_

Those words hurt Thomas’s heart even more than the pitiful sight of his friend.

_"I still haven't lost my sense,Berry"_

“Then why are you here? Why are you with … them?”

_"Quinn listen to me"the brunnete woman told her with confidence._

We can take you somewhere safer, somewhere better to …” Newt laughed, and when he did his head twitched strangely a couple of times.

“Get out of here, Tommy. Get away.”

_"I'm not going anywhere"Rachel sobbed and clenced to her golden star necklace._

“Just come with me,” Thomas begged. “I’ll tie you up if it makes you feel better.” Newt’s face suddenly hardened into anger and his words shot out in a rage.

_"You"Quinn began but stopped herself from continuing.She paced around the room and slammed her fist against the wall._

“Just shut up, you shuck traitor!Didn’t you read my note? You can’t do one last, lousy thing for me? Gotta be the hero, like always? I hate you! I always hated you!”

_"...You did nothing but destroy my life!I wish I had never met you!"Rachel knew she didn't meant that.She never does,but the words broke her bones more than any rocks would._

He doesn’t mean it, Thomas told himself firmly. But they were just words. 

He faced Newt again. “Newt, stop. Just listen to me. I know you’re okay in there. Enough to hear me out.”

_"I want my friend back!Quinn please!"she shout as the tears began rolling down her face._

“I hate you, Tommy!” He was only a few feet away and Thomas took a step backward, his hurt over Newt turning to fear.

“I hate you I hate you I hate you! After all I did for you, after all the freaking klunk I went through in the bloody Maze, you can’t do the one and only thing I’ve ever asked you to do! I can’t even look at your ugly shuck face!”

_Rachel looked scared at the window behind her.If Quinn lost her temperature and hurt her in any way,she knew the others would come and take her out._

Thomas took two more steps back.“Newt, you need to stop. They’re going to shoot you. Just stop and listen to me! Get in the van, let me tie you up. Give me a chance!”

_"Don't make me do something I don't want to do!"Rachel shout as she held the gun in her shaking hands._

_"Well maybe you should!"_

He couldn’t kill his friend. He just couldn’t. “I should rip your eyes out,” Newt said, spraying Thomas with spit.

“Teach you a lesson in stupidity. Why’d you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? Huh? A nice sit-down to talk about the good times in the Glade?” Thomas shook his head, gripped by terror, very slowly reaching for his gun with his free hand.

_"Did you expect me to tell you that everything can go back normal?That we are still friends?Or that I still care about you?"Rachel looked at her friend's eyes becoming red"I told you to take me to him!"_

“You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don’t think I did.”

_"Did you ever wondered why I have these marks on my hands?I know you saw them-you would rarely take your eyes off them"_

“What happened?” Thomas asked, stalling for time. He slipped his fingers around the weapon.

_"I tried to kill myself"she sobbed"I tried to kill myself because I couldn't take it anymore.I couldn't see my family dying and ever--"she stopped and grabbed Rachel's arm"You told me he would be fine!"_

“I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all … your … fault!”

Newt suddenly twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand holding the gun. He yanked it toward himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead.

_"Do what's right!For once in your life get it right!"Quinn yelled and pressed the cold barrel against her own forehead"Do it!"_

“Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted you with the note! No one else. Now do it!”

Thomas tried to pull his hand away, but Newt was too strong.

_"I don't want to!"Rachel cried_

“I can’t.”

“Do it!”

“I can’t!”

_She didn't believe that Quinn would ask her to do this.Her out of all people,like she knew that she would be the one who would hurt the most._

How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill one of his best friends?

“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”

_"Quinn please"_

“Newt …”

“Do it before I become one of them!”

_"I don't want to become one of them!"Quinn's eyes had turned gloomy and the tears escaped her eyes"Kill me now!"_

“I …”

“KILL ME!”

_"If you ever cared about me,do it"_

And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened.

_"I never wanted to do this"Rachel cried"Always remember that I love your more than anything"_

“Please, Tommy. Please.”

_"If you say so"_

_With her heart falling into a black abyss,_

Thomas pulled the trigger.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Rachel"Tina whispered and gave the brunnete a hug.There were some times when it would be better to not say anything and just stand there.Silence is better than many words.

**_Rachel:It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_ **

**_Since you paralyzed me_ **

**_Seven whole days, seven whole days_ **

**_Since you lost your fight_ **

"Ready to burn this house to the ground?"Blaine chuckled as both Mike and Tina glared at him.The man sighed and threw a match across the fench.Rachel watched as the Fabray-Puckerman resident was set on fire.

**_And I can't get the last words that you said_ **

**_Can't get those words out of my head_ **

**_Seven whole days, seven whole days and four words_ **

**_And I can't get away from the burning pain_ **

**_A light you wake_ **

**_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts_ **

**_How could you leave me this way?_ **

She had all her life ahead of her.For a while Quinn had it all and Rachel knew that,she could see it,and now it was all gone.Now she was dead.

**_It's been seven whole days without your embrace_ **

**_I wanna see your face_ **

**_I got some things to say_ **

**_Was just a week ago_ **

**_You said, "I love you girl" I said, "I love you more"_ **

**_Then a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so_ **

The worst thing was that she died from her hand.She had killed her best friend,she had killed the one she loved and it was eating her from the inside.Quinn deserved better,she always had.

**_If you say so_ **

**_If you say so if you say so_ **

Thomas watched them die one by one.Everyone around him were gone within seconds with the last ones being Newt and Teresa.Guess the last ones were the worst ones too.

**_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_ **

**_Since I heard the phone ring_ **

**_Seven whole days, seven whole days_ **

**_Since I heard your voice_ **

**_And I can't get the last words that you said_ **

**_Can't get those words out of my head_ **

**_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days of pure hurt_ **

He didn't like how society forced him to do all of these.After all he was still a kid,a kid who didn't need his best friend to beg him to kill him.A kid who shouldn't have to save the world.A kid who would occasionally imagine what his family would be like.Or maybe,how would Newt's family be like?

**_And I can't get away from the burning pain I lay you wake_ **

**_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts_ **

**_How could you leave me this way?_ **

**_It's been seven whole days without your embrace_ **

**_I wanna see your face I got some things to say_ **

**_Was just a week ago_ **

**_You said, "I love you girl" I said, "I love you more"_ **

**_Then a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so_ **

Maybe he was with them now.Maybe he was finally happy-unlike him-and he would remain that way.And maybe some day they would find each other again.

**_If you say so_ **

**_If you say so_ **

**_If you say so_ **

The fire was raging on and the house would turn into ashes in a while.The crying sound of the Cranks who were trapped inside was echoing in Rachel's ears.

**_I can't believe it's true I keep looking for you_ **

**_I check my phone and wait to hear from you_ **

**_In a crowded room_ **

**_The joker is so cruel_ **

**_And now I'll never know if all_ **

**_I've been told is just a lie so false_ **

**_I thought we would grow old_ **

Her eyes began tearing up as she ran towards the fench.Blaine and Mike were both trying to keep her outside as she struggled to free herself.

**_Mirrors in the smoke_ **

**_Left me here to choke!_ **

**_It's been seven whole days without your embrace_ **

**_I wanna see your face_ **

**_I got some things to say_ **

**_Was just a week ago_ **

**_You said, "I love you girl" I said, "I love you more"_ **

Thomas stepped down from the car with his group behind him.He helped Brenda get down while Mihno and Gally grabbed their stuff.Sonya smiled at the sun going down while Harriet wrapped her arm around Aris pulling him into a hug.

"We make it to Safe Heaven,it's over"

**_Then a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so_ **

"Rach,Rachel!"Blaine shout and shook her hard as the brunnete continued singing and crying.

**_If you say so_ **

"I really hope it is"Thomas smiled at his friends.At least they had made it,they made it for those who got lost.They made it for the fallen heroes.

**_If you say so_ **

"It's over now"Tina whispered and held her tight"Let it all out"

and she did

**_If you say so_ **

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"They'll come after you"Leo laughed and took a sip of his coffee.The blonde woman laughed and put her helmet on"but you are going to do it anyway"

"If WCKD wants to kill me,then it might as well do it"she smirked and rubbed her left leg.Her sock was pulled high covering most of what her leg had written except the word  _please._

"Just promise me you're gonna have a talk with miss Science before you did,okay?"

"Let's hope so"he whispered and hugged her"I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too"she said and kissed his cheek"Give me five minutes before you call them"

"What?"

"If you don't,they'll realize that you helped me.They'll kill you"

"Brittan--"

"You are gonna call them"

"I can't"

"Promise me!"

Leo sighed at her words.He knew she was right,lately she had been right about many things,and he knew that WCKD would find her.He just hoped she would find McKinley before they do.

"Fine"he replied"but listen to me very carefully,okay?Stay away from death"

Brittany didn't realize what her friend was talking about but she nodded anyway.She could see him saying something else but she had already began driving.She only managed to clear three words ;  _tape,remembers,skye_

 

 


	3. You can't hide from children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is either losing his mind or finding it.The New Directions are struggling to get by,the Cranks are terrorizing Safe Heaven and two strangers might as well make things worse for the remaining survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter based on a song called Τι έπαιξα στο Λάυριο(What I played in Lavrio).So the children is actually a symbolism of how naive our characters seem to be when in reality they know what's going on.There is a part that says"How can you hide from children?They know everything"Also when I say Hunter I don't mean Lance Hunter(when and if I mention him I'll refer to him as Lance),but Hunter Clarington.

**_~We live in a dream that squeaks like_ **

**_The wooden leg of our grandma_ **

**_But time is real like a small exiled child_ **

**_But time is real,_ **

**_It is our old and young son~_ **

**_D.S_ **

_Safe Heaven,23:03 pm_

Thomas could never sleep in peace-at least not from what he recalls-and he was used to it.The common reason behind it was no other then the memory of what WCKD was and what it had turned both him and Teresa.However now,it was different,everytime he closed his eyes he would see the dead.

All those poor people who died for him in one way or another would haunt his dreams.No matter how much time was going to pass,Thomas would still flinch when he would see Chuck.He would still try to hold on to Teresa and he would still cry with the sight of Newt's dead body.What was more to say?There were people who wouldn't be affected by these deaths,people who would remain focus on their goals like some kind of robots.But he just wasn't like that.

He struggled every night to close his eyes for just some seconds,and this night was no different,after what seemed like hours he managed to do it.It was peaceful,unlike most of the times,no troubles or worries were interrupting him.Until some seconds or so...

"Tom"he could hear the female voice calling him in the most angelic tone.It was a sound full of love and excitment,both uknown to the boy"Thomas!"

The second time he heard the voice it was more demanding and raw.Thomas' eyelashes felt heavy as he tried to open them.He was no longer in his house in the center of Safe Heaven but in a completly different place.The house around him was big with one more floor-at least that was what he assumed by the stairs-and felt more cozy and hom-y.

"TomTom"the girl's voice was heard again only now,Thomas finally saw where if was coming from.In front of him there was a little girl with brown hair and ocean blue eyes.Her hair were in a ponytail connected with a red bun and she was wearing a matching red dress with white dots below her waist.She didn't appear to be more than 6 frankly.

"Erm--"the boy began mumbling as the little girl cut him off and grabbed something from in front of him.The girl held the mereda bucket  _possesively_ as she digged her knife inside it.

"You zoned out again"she stated and started spreading the mereda on her toast"Does this happen with every teenager?Will I get it when I grow up?Maybe you're sick.Do you feel sick?Did som--"

"Oh god I can hear you from upstairs"

Thomas turned his head to face someone he hadn't seen in quite some time.And honestly,he never expected to see him again.Thomas had witnessed the younger boy dying and yet there he was.

"Thomas is acting weird"the little girl told Chuck"Do you want me to call dad to cure you?Because one time I hurt my knee and dad kissed it so it didn't hurt anymore"

"You can't fix what has been already broken"Chuck laughed and grabbed an apple from fruit bowl.

"Are you sure you're okay?"the girl's voice caught Thomas' attention once more"Because we can call miss Fabray to check you up"

"Tracy,miss Fabray is a cardiologist so unless Thomas has a heart attack,I don't think she can do much"

"Tom,what's a cardiologist?"Tracy asked Thomas.The older boy still couldn't process what was going on around him so he didn't exactly know what to say.Luckily for him the loud sound of the television caught the rest's attention.

_"We still don't know how deadly the Flare is but the president has reassure us that there's no reason of panic"_

Thomas felt the panic rise inside of him at the mention of the Flare.Nothing was making sense to him anymore.Was this the beginning of the Flare and the Cranks?

 _"There is no reason for you to be scared"_ a blonde woman stated _"Just remember,WCKD is good"_ As the room began fading away,the woman's last words started echoing inside his head.

"You need to wake up Thomas"Chuck told him.The boy looked at him confused"What?"

"You need to wake up Thomas"He repeated once more while holding Tracy's hand"Hold on to your life and do not let go"

"I--I don't understand"he stummered.The two figures in front of him were becoming distant and a white light was on them"Wake up!"

He felt a hand shaking him as a raspy voice commanded him to get up.His eyes opened wide as he faced both Brenda and Mihno on top of him.

"It was time for you sleeping beauty to wake up"Mihno snapped at him as he tossed him his clothes"We need to get moving now!"

"What happened?"

"The Cranks are inside Safe Heaven"Brenda explained while grabbing some bullets and stuffing them inside her bag.Thomas quickly changed his shirt and grabbed a gun.

"Do we have any victims?"

"Negative"Brenda replied"However we did got ditched"

"What the shank means is"Mihno began"minus us,Gally,the girls and Aris the rest left Safe Heaven minutes ago.There's gonna be a Crank party in a while"

Thomas nodded as the three of them stepped out.What was once a Paradise was now burned,screams and yells were the only noise around.The Cranks were running inside the houses and breaking the windows.

"Watch out!"Brenda yelled as a Crank jumped in front of them.The creature licked its lips but right before it could attack,a bullet had gone through its sculp.

"Get in slintheads"Sonya laughed and opened the truck's door"It's going to get ugly in a while"

"Oh thank God"Mihno whispered and jumped in along with the rest.Brenda and Mihno sat back with Gally while Harriet and Aris were sitting at the trunk.Thomas hopped in next to Sonya and rested his head back"You're amazing"

"So I've heard"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_William Mckinley,Lima,Ohio 23:45_

Nobody said that building a life during the Apocalypse was easy.If they did they would just fool themselves with nothing more than an illusion.Like an artist had once said"We live in a dream that squakes like the wooden leg of our grandma"...and in an odd way he was right.

The nights that followed the New Directions arrival were silent.Not that the group wasn't grateful of Sue Sylvester's paranoia to turn the highschool into a fortress-quite the opposite-but it was just too much.

At first everything were okay,they were alive and that was what mattered after all.But once they were done with the "I'm alive" phase,the "My family isn't" striked them.A time of depression was about to start and everyone were very much aware of it.

However,sometimes,you just need a ray of light to guide you inside the darkness.Sometimes you just need to don't stop believing.

Santana was curled up in a corner as she laid her head against the choir room's wall.She was the last one to have a mental breakdown-probably because of her stuborness and ego-and she was the one who took it the hardest.She remembered waking up one day and just realized that everyone she cared about is most likely dead and it _killed_ her.

She heard the music echoing from probably the audiotorium but decided not to pay attention.Probably Sam was putting Justin Bieber records and she wasn't in the mood to fight him.

_**Mercedes:Just a small town girl** _

_**Livin' in a lonely world** _

_**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere** _

Santana lifted her head to listen closely.She wiped away her tears making her brown top even dirtier than before and made her way towards the music.

_**Artie:Just a city boy** _

_**Born and raised in South Detroit** _

_**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere** _

Mercedes,Artie and Noah were sitting on the stage with a soft smile acrossed their lips.Santana sat next to Noah while the group moved closer to one another.

_**Noah:A singer in a smokey room** _

_**Santana:The smell of wine and cheap perfume** _

_**For a smile they can share the night** _

_**It goes on and on and on and on** _

Mercedes glanced at the sign behind them,  _The Finn Hudson audiotorium_ ,his picture had blood marks on it.Only the thought of what might have happened before they came terrified them.

_**All:Strangers waiting** _

_**Up and down the boulevard** _

_**Their shadows searchin' in the night** _

_**Streetlights, people** _

_**Livin' just to find emotion** _

_**Hidin' somewhere in the night** _

Noah looked at them carefully.They were all that was left from the original New Directions and it made him wonder what happened to the others.Because inside of him,there was still a little voice that gave him hope.

_**Puck:Workin' hard to get my fill** _

_**Everybody wants a thrill** _

_**Puck and Artie:Payin' anythin' to roll the dice** _

_**Just one more time** _

_**Mercedes:Some will win, some will lose** _

_**Santana:Some are born to sing the blues** _

_**Santana and Mercedes:Oh,the movie never ends** _

_**It goes on and on and on and on** _

Mercedes reached for Artie's arm while Santana rested her head on Noah's shoulder.The music from the stereo became softer and softer until it was barely a whisper.

_**Noah:Strangers waiting** _

_**Artie:Up and down the boulevard** _

_**Mercedes:Their shadows searchin' in the night** _

_**Santana:Streetlights, people** _

_**Noah:Livin' just to find emotion** _

_**Artie:Hidin' somewhere in the night** _

_**Mercedes:Don't stop believin'** _

_**Santana:Hold on to that feelin'** _

_**(Noah:Streetlights, people)** _

_**Noah and with Artie:Don't stop believin'** _

_**Mercedes:Hold on to that feelin'** _

_**Streetlights, people** _

_**Santana:Don't stop** _

_"Santana!"_ the Latina looked over at her walkie talkie and groaned.She was never thrilled of Kitty calling her using the radio tranceiver-mostly because the blonde wanted just to insult her(and of course Santana would answer back).

 "What now?"

_"We have company"_

"Just take the Cranks out"

 _"That's the thing"_ the blonde began as her voice trailed off.Noah looked back at her with a worried look while she awaited her answer _"It's Brittany with a WCKD's vehicle"_

"Take her out"Noah instructed at the blonde.Santana punched him in the arm furious causing the man to let out a yelp of pain.

"You're not taking Brit out"

"She works for WCKD"

"You don't know that"she snapped at him.For Santana,Brittany had proved her loyality to them when they escaped.

"Don't make it personal"Mercedes adviced her and put an arm on her shoulder.The younger woman walked back and glared at them both"It's nothing personal"she barked"Kitty do not let anyone take that shot"

"You're not the one giving orders here,Lopez"

"Neither are you!"

"Both of you calm down"Artie shout and grabbed the radio"Kitty what's the exact situation?"

 _"She seems alon--shoot them!"_ the blonde yelled _"What are you waiting for?"_

_"They are too many!"_

_"What the hell is that?"_

_"...get it out!"_

_"Cover up!"_

Three gunshots were heard from both outside and the radio.Artie started shaking as he shout Kitty's name.Santana took a deep breathe and gulped"Anyone copying?"There was a moment of silence while everyone's hearts were racing.

_"...we have them!"_

_"They crossed the fench,I repeat,they crossed the fench"_ Kitty cried in between laughters.Noah looked confused at Santana before speaking"Are the Cranks inside the field?"

_"No they are out,but others got in"_

"Who?"

_"We have Brittany,the two Asians,Blaine and the short diva who still doesn't know any of our names"_

"They are alive"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Somewhere in Ohio,24:35_

"I'm tired"Mihno complained and streched his arms"and hungry.Can we stop?"

"Oh you're tired?I'm the one who's driving!"Sonya spatted"Do you know how hard this is?I'm struggling to continue and make sure that there are no shucking Cranks eating you!"

"Sonya--"

"No Thomas!Listen here Meanhoe,we are practically running for our lives and you're doing nothing!I almost die today!"she laughed with bitter"Twice!"

"Sonya--"

"Let me finish Tomboy,I will not put up with this!You want to stop and eat something?Go ahead!You can go and get eaten by Cranks for all that I care!"

"Sonya!"Thomas yelled in frusturation causing the blonde to finally stop shouting at Mihno and face him"WHAT?!"

"The gas is in E"

"What?That's impossible,I refilled it before we left"

"Maybe we're leaking"Brenda blurted out as Sonya stopped the car.She started shouting that there was no way they were leaking and got out to check.Two minutes later she returned inside the car.

"So?"

"Turns out we are leaking"

"Okay group,pack your bags,we're going on foot"Thomas instructed and grabbed his stuff.The rest nodded while Sonya groaned"I can't believe this is happening!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Somewhere else in Ohio,12:31_

How had she got herself into this?Sure,she knew things changed from one day to another-some times way more than she wanted-but this was ridiculous.Her being inside a mini van once more was much of a deja vú for her to handle.

Her 'partner' if she could call him that reached for the radio's volume.Every little thing she did with him had to include a bit of music and it could be very irritating.She placed her head against the window and gazed outside.

Seriously now,how had she gotten herself into this?Was it when the Cranks destroyed the base?Or when her boss let his ego got to him?Maybe it was from the very first moment that S.H.I.E.L.D found her.

_**Hunter:Step one: you say we need to talk** _

_**He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk** _

_**He smiles politely back to you** _

_**You stare politely right on through** _

No,it couldn't have been then.That time was peaceful-that time she felt like she belonged somewhere-back then she had something worth fighting for.Meanwhile now,she was stuck in the apocalypse,alone,having lost everyone she cared about and the only person that kept her sane was her new friend.Though she kind of hated the song choice he made-not because she didn't like it or that he had a bad voice-but it made her think.It made her miss.

_**Some sort of window to your right** _

_**As he goes left and you stay right** _

_**Between the lines of fear and blame** _

_**You begin to wonder why you came** _

Earlier she had asked herself how she got there but truth was she knew it very well.The questiob wasn't _how_ but _why_ and the  _why_ always led to him.

_**Where did I go wrong?** _

_**I lost a friend** _

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness** _

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night** _

_**Had I known how to save a life** _

She could have saved him back then-even in the very last moment-she should have saved him but she didn't.This would haunt her forever and the black mark on her ankle would be a constant reminder that she did understand him.

_**Let him know that you know best** _

_**Cause after all you do know best** _

_**Try to slip past his defense** _

_**Without granting innocence** _

Daisy had tried to break down his walls multiple times-and she had made quite the jokes about it-but she just gave up like everyone else.Maybe,just maybe,if she hadn't none of these would have happen.

 

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong** _

_**The things you've told him all along** _

_**And pray to God he hears you** _

_**And pray to God he hears you** _

She felt her eyes heavy from the tears that they held,damn Hunter and his singing selection.She shook it away and tried to focus on her goal:To survive

_**Where did I go wrong?** _

_**I lost a friend** _

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness** _

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night** _

_**Had I known how to save a life** _

She could no longer live with the illusion that everything were okay.She was stuck in Ohio,fighting for both her and Hunter's life,S.H.I.E.L.D was gone and her friends were missing.Oh right,she also had to deal with an ancient Inhuman having posessed Ward's dead body.

_**As he begins to raise his voice** _

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice** _

_**Drive until you lose the road** _

_**Or brake with the ones you've followed** _

_**He will do one of two things** _

_**He will admit to everything** _

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same** _

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came** _

Okay now he was being ridiculous.Daisy looked over at Hunter who was obviously carried away by singing and sighed.Karma was indeed a bitch.

**Where** _**did I go wrong?** _ _**I lost a friend** _

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness** _

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night** _

_**Had I known how to save a life** _

He looked back at her and smiled turning the volume up.Daisy laughed and laid her head back as she joined him.

_**Both:Where did I go wrong?** _ _**I lost a friend** _

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness** _

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night** _

_**Had I known how to save a life** _

_**How to save a life h** _ _**ow to save a life** _

_**Where did I go wrong?** _ _**I lost a friend** _

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness** _

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night** _

_**Had I known how to save a life** _

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend** _

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness** _

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night** _

_**Had I known how to save a life** _

_**How to save a life  h** _ _**ow to save a life** _

****"Hunter watch out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't stop believing(piano version)  
> How to save a life(The Fray)


	4. Demons of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Directions find out about Quinn,meanwhile Brittany again faces a challenge.Blaine remembers how he lost his family as everyone needs to go through the five stages of grief,some are worse than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:Ghost Town by Adam Lambert  
> Also,I was in Wattpad this morning,and a girl said she met Chloe Bennet so long story short Chloe is indeed captain of Skyeward(along Brett of course).She told her that she would love episode 19 which was probably baiting but...I don't know!JUST GIVE ME SKYEWARDDDDDD(you have alreasy ignored Faberry and Newtmas so let one of my ships go cannon!)
> 
> Anyway,I'm going to a three day trip with my school on the weekend so I won't be able to update and it is why this chapter is...well...very freakin long!
> 
> Finally,I made a small change,if you check the previous chapter you'll see I changed the time to 12:31 when Daisy shouts"Watch out"to Hunter.It is also why everything that happens with the New Directions and the Gladers is happening before Hunter's and Daisy's conversation.

 

 

 

>   _~There are five stages of loss and grief.People do not necessary experience them in that order but what is crucial is to understand that no one is alone~_

_Mckinley high,Cafeteria 7:58_

At first it seemed like a sign from the skies.A sign that everything would actually work out.The New Directions gave their friends new clothes,food,water and whatever they could.They took care of them,they asked them how they had been and how they got there.

"We met here actually"Blaine began and took another sip of water"I guess Brittany had the same idea with us"

"You know what they say-when things get bad,return to highschool"Brittany laughed.Santana was ready to explain how nobody says that but decided to let it go.She wasn't gonna pick a fight with Brittany,not anymore.

Though to be fair,Santana had no right to be the one who would fight with Brittany.She was after all the one who messed things up.But this wasn't really the right time to have this conversation.

However,maybe if they had opened that conversation,they would have avoided the one that followed.

Tina listened to them talking about what they had been through.She would look around at the survivors and wondered what happened.

"What about Unique?"

"Crank"Kitty stated"One month after we got in WCKD"

"Jake?"

"Murdered"the word sent shivers through Brittany's spine.She knew how Jake died,she witnessed his death and it would forever haunt her.She should have done something back then.

"Where is Quinn?"

The group turned to face Noah sitting in the back.He played with his knife drawing circles on the floor.Puck's voice was bitter and rough and though the question was general they all knew who he was asking.

"So Rachel"he began"she was with you when I left.Where is she?"

The short brunnette didn't reply,didn't look at him she just stared at the ground.Many of them knew why she did it,at least they could imagine,but none was to say anything.

"Quinn is dead"Blaine cut in.He stood up and walked towards Noah"We all lost people we loved.I know that and you know that better than anyone"

"How did she die?"Noah barked at them.Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes"It isn't important"

"Shut it Anderson!"Santana yelled and stood beside Noah"What happened to Quinn,Berry?"

"I-I-I"

"Answer me!"

"I killed her!"Rachel shout in frusturation"Is that what you wanted to hear?That I murdered her?That she begged me to shoot her?"

"Let me see your ankle"

"What?No!"the diva protested.Santana ignored her whining and lift the bottom part of Rachel's pants.Santana let out a chuckle mixed of laughter and crying.

" _Kill me_ "she whispered"You realized that you loved her then?You had your fucking feelings figure out when you planted a bullet inside my best friend?"

"At least I did figure out my feelings"Rachel replied and wiped away the tears from her eyes.She was done taking Santana's bullshit,hell,she was enough guilty without the Latina.

"Don't make this about me"Santana sneered at her.She grabbed a blanket and walked away with Noah.Rachel let out a sigh as she left too with Blaine.

Mike wrapped an arm around Tina while the rest stared in silent.Even if highschool was over,the drama never would.

"It's a bit random but"Brittany began and turned to face Marley"you need to lose weight.You look like an elephant ate a shark"

The other woman burried her head inside Ryder's shirt.The second one laughed and turned to Brittany"That's because she is pregnant"

"He just couldn't control your hormones"Kitty laughed.Tina and Brittany smiled at their friend and rubbed her back.

"So how many months is she?"

"Eight"

"No nine"Marley corrected him"I just told you a month after"

"But wait,what happens when the baby will come?"Mike questioned.The couple looked at each other for a while,they hadn't really thought about what would happen.A baby would mean one more person to be fed and protected,one more soul that could be lost,one mo--

"You spilled some water over there"Brittany blurted out breaking the silence.Tina looked at where Brittany was pointing at and gulped"Brit I don't think that's spilled water"

"Oh my God"Marley winched in pain while digging her nails to the ground"Which one of you knows how to deliver a baby?"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Mckinley high,football field 8:35 am_

Blaine sat in the middle of the field gazing at the morning sun.He never came there often-except one or two times when the Cheerios wanted Kurt and The Unholy Trinity to show them some moves(and who was Blaine to refuse to see Kurt in a cheerleader outfit?)-and being there felt weird.It was odd and unatural in so many ways.

But maybe that was the reason why he was there in the first place.He didn't want to do something to remember himself,he wanted to remember his family.He wanted to remember Kurt...

Kurt liked the football field-though he could feel nostalgic at times-it reminded him of his brother.Their daughter wanted to become a cheerleader when she grew up meanwhile their younger son liked football.As for the oldest,well,he was dating a football player so.

**_Blaine:Died last night in my dreams_ **

**_Walking the streets_ **

**_Of some old ghost town_ **

**_I tried to believe In God and James Dean_ **

**_But Hollywood sold out_ **

 

These memories hurt him more than anything,his family had been torn apart in a very brutal way for him to handle.He still remembered every single detail of it.WCKD took his two sons for their  _experiment_ that would save the world.But it also took his husband,leaving him and his daughter alone.

**_Saw all of the saints_ **

**_Lock up the gates I could not enter_ **

He saw her turning...

**_Walked into the flames_ **

**_Called out your name_ **

**_But there was no answer_ **

**_And now I know my heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

Many parents had lost their children,especially from WCKD and the Flare,but this was a whole different situation.He saw his little girl turning into a Crank and slowly loosing her sanity until there was nothing left.Hell,he should have killed her before it had gotten too ugly.But instead he kept her until the very last moment,until the moment he had turned into some kind of Psycho like the guy in TWD who kept his Walker-Daughter,eventually Mike and Tina had to take her out.

**_Died last night in my dreams_ **

**_All the machines_ **

**_Had been disconnected_ **

**_Time was thrown at the wind_ **

**_And all of my friends_ **

**_Had been disaffected_ **

In a way,this was why he wanted to help Rachel.After all,she was the only family he had left.For a while she,Mike and Tina were the only ones he had-even if now he had everyone-some things could not be forgotten.

**_Now, I'm searching for trust_ **

**_In a city of rust_ **

**_A city of vampires_ **

**_Tonight, Elvis is dead_ **

**_And everyone's spread_ **

**_And love is a satire_ **

He walks through Mckinley's halls until he reaches Kurt's locker.Back when they were younger he had made some kind of time capsule so he would,quote, _have a reason to come back here._ Of course you would expect someone to have tossed these things away but knowing the school's principal had its ups.

**_And now I know my heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

He gently opened the box and put his wedding ring inside.If things were ever to become better,he would come and get it.If not...

**_There's no one left in the world I'm gunslingin'_ **

**_Don't give a care if I go down, down, down_ **

**_I got a voice in my head that keeps singing_ **

There was no way he would let a Crank get to it.

**_Oh, my heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

**_Oh, my heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

**_My heart is a ghost town_ **

///\\\\\///\\\\\///

_1)Denial and Isolation_

_Mckinley,Nurse's Office 10:35_

Brittany couldn't believe what had just happened.Sure she had repeatidly made it clear that she was tired of being naive but...this was not what she meant.She had witnessed something horrible and she would occasionally curse herself for knowing medics.But with Rachel and Santana nowhere to be seen and with both Kitty and Tina passed out who was supposed to help Marley?The boys sure weren't offering any assistance.

So she did deliver a baby with Artie's help.Ryder would have helped too but he was busy offering his hand for Marley to break it.At least,she did managed to bring a healthy little boy to the world.

"He seems to be fine"a voice behind her laughed.Brittany stopped daydreaming and faced Sam who was standing outside the door"I heard you help with the birth"

"Yeah,I wish I hadn't seen that"Brittany chuckled as he sat down next to her"How is she?"

"Mercedes is helping her clean him up"Sam replied"Did you heard how they are going to name him?"

"George"the blonde simply answered with a half smile"George William Lynn"There was a moment of silence before Brittany could feel Sam's staring at her.

"You were also best friends with Quinn"he blurted out.Brittany gave him a confused look as he continued speaking.The blonde man explained to her how both Santana and Rachel were devasted about Quinn's death and even how himself was dealing with it.He looked at her and put took her hand"You are the only one who hasn't said a thing about it"

"Why should I?"Brittany questioned and laid her head down to the ground"She's going to be back"

"Brittany--"

"Finn once said that people we love return to us the moment we need them the most"she explained"Plus you can't break the Unholy Trinity.We started together and we are going to end together"

"Brit,Quinn is dead"he replied"I need you to understand that she won't come back"

"Yes she will"

"No she won't!"he shout"Don't you see?None of them will!She is just one more dead body to the pile"

Brittany got up and looked at him with tearfull eyes"Leave"

"Brit--"

"I said leave!"she barked at him"Quinn will come back,they all will!"

_Quinn was fine_

_They were all fine_

_She was going to be fine_

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_2)Anger_

_Somewhere in Lima,11:09_

He was angry.That was the most simple way to describe what Thomas' was feeling at the moment.His friends were dead for quite some time but it seemed as if he had just realized it.Thomas needed to see their Safe Heaven burning to ashes,he had to become hopeless and watch his friends suffer before he could realize that they were dead.

He walked fast and forward from the rest while searching the area,what he was looking for not even him knew.Both Brenda and Mihno kept silent during their search,Gally wanted to speak at times but decided otherwise.Sonya and Aris were carrying their guns and equipment as Harriet walked slowly behind them.

"We need to stop"the dark skinned girl stated"Unless you have a plan,I don't see why we should continue"

"I don't know Harriet,maybe we should continue to survive"he replied sharply.The younger boy had an angry tone Harriet didn't enjoy and she was going to let him know that exact thing.

"The only reason I followed you was because they trust you"she said and pointed at the rest of the Gladers"and I,myself,also trust you to lead us.But I am not going to trust you with my life"

Thomas chuckled.It was a small laugh full of bitterness that reminded you the one of a human losing his sanity and turning into a Crank.

No

Thomas was fine in the head.He might have been broken outside and inside but he kept his reasoning going.He wasn't crazy and he sure as hell wasn't turning into a Crank.He was just a messed up boy but...could you blame him?

"I kept you safe,didn't I?"

"That depends"

"Harriet!"Sonya snapped at her friend who lifted her arms in defense.She wasn't going to start a fight-not with Thomas at least-she was just tired of everything.Harriet was looking for stability,they all were.

But the girl triggered something inside of the boy and it was too late to put that fire out.His eyes were burning as he clenched his fist"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"I know exactly what the shuck you meant"he snarled at her.

"Thomas,we know it wasn't your fault"Brenda comforted him as softly as she could.The boy ignored her as he began pacing back forth.

"But it was!"

"Thomas--"

"They all died because of me"he began.Mihno didn't face him or even bothered to help,simply because deep down-even though he would never admitted-he also blamed Thomas for it.He didn't blame him for Gally killing Chuck,but he did for Teresa's and Newt's deaths.

"WCKD put them in there,it destroyed them and I was part of it.I was the one that pulled the trigger in the end!"

"Do you really think this is the right time?"Sonya shout back at him"The Cranks will surround us in less than two minutes if you keep going with the drama"

"Look who's talking"he barked"At least I do regret what I did,didn't see you regretting murdering Rachel"

"Don't you dare bringing that up!"she yelled in frusturation as she slightly pushed him.She immediately regretted and went to reach for his hand when

_Bam!_

///\\\\\///\\\\\

There are five stages of grief.No,there isn't a particular order and just because most people experience all five of them it doesn't mean that all of them do.Either way,experience grief is hard for everyone.

However,each stage can be more difficult depending on the person.For Daisy,this meant one thing: _Bargaining_

 And sure,she could go on and blame herself-to be honest that was her plan A-but when you are in the same car with an awful driver your plans can be turned upside down.

"Are we dead?"Hunter questioned as he lifted his gaze to face Daisy.The brunnette laughed a bit beforee watching outside the window.

"Nah we're good,but I think this guy over here might be dead"

The two friends got out of the car to see a group of young teenagers standing on top of a brunnette boy.Daisy punched Hunter slightly in the arm for being a careless driver-who obviously considered The Fray to be more important than someone's life.Ironic enough,he was listening to How to save a life when he decided to take away one.

"Are you okay?"Hunter asked the young boy who held his head and flinched as soon as a blonde girl touched his forehead.

"I did got hit by a car"he explained"but I have been through worse"

"Thomas,I'm so sorry!"the blonde girl cried and hugged him"I didn't mean to almost kill you!I just wanted you to stop being an-erm,how do you call it?"

"Slinthead"another boy-with might she added-extremely weird eyebrows replied.Daisy turned to Hunter who shrugged his shoulders uncertain of what they meant.

"I'm fine,okay?"Thomas said with a half smile.He brushed off the dust of his shirt and got up.

"You kids shouldn't be here"great,she was starting to sound like Coulson.This apocalypse/end of the world thing had taken away a part of her she longed for.Little did she know that this  _fun_ part of her had been dead way earlier.

"We don't really have another place to go"another girl explained.She took a step closer to them as she faced the car behind them.The girl saw the government sign-Daisy had figured out this very easily-the question was what was her feelings towards it.

"My name is Brenda"she introduced"The girls are Harriet and Sonya"the other two girls waved awkwardly and seemed unpleased with Brenda's introduction.She ignored them and turned to the boys"These are Gally,Mihno and Aris.And as you probably have guessed the slinthead is Thomas"

Daisy thought of it for a second.She shouldn't give these kids her name,it would be unprof--

"Hunter Clarington,ex military"Hunter told them"and this is secret agent Daisy Johnson"And there went her plan-thrown out the window-he even used the word  _secret._

 "Do all secret agents say who they are to random strangers or are you shuck-face the exception?"

Daisy didn't bother to reply to Mihno,though she was pretty sure that shuck-face is something bad.

"Um,anyway,I feel bad for hitting on your friend"Hunter apologized"So since you don't really seem to have a place to stay,how about we help you?"

Was this guy for real?

These teens could easily be psychopaths!Okay maybe not but this didn't mean that they could trust them.

"Are you serious?Yes,thank you!"Aris exclaimed and hugged Hunter.Sonya and Gally smiled as they nodded in agreement.

"Okay we'll take your offer"Thomas announced with a fake smile.The boy was obviosly as suspcious as she about this.

_Somewhere in Lima,13:43_

The Gladers were soon led inside an old abandoned restaurant.Hunter smirked as he pulled out the curtains letting the light enter the room"This is Breadstixs"

The walls were full of spider webs and there was dust everywhere.Hunter had moved away the tables and chairs to make room for the sleeping bags"I used to go here as a child all the time"

Thomas walked closer to the big sign of Breadstix as a feeling of longing was drowning him.The place was familiar from somewhere,he just couldn't place from where.

"I'm going to lay down"Daisy stated and slipped away.Harriet sighed with relief and threw her bag on the floor.

This was going to be a long night

 

 


	5. Say goodbye to the what if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has all the "what if"s running through her head and Hunter is left to pick up the pieces.Santana remembers someone important and both her and Brittany say goodbye to the Unholy Trinity.Meanwhile Rachel comes in terms with Quinn's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used at this chapter:  
> Red by Taylor Swift  
> The one that got away by Katy Perry
> 
>  
> 
> School's over for Easter!!!
> 
> Anyway,I always forget that some people reading this are probably not familiar with Glee so...Hunter Clarington is gay.I'm only saying this because I do not want anyone to have the wrong idea about his and Daisy's relationship(plus it is going to be important later on).

 

 

_3)Bargaining 4)Depression 5)Acceptance_

_Breadstixs  22:45_

She always believed she would be once again happy.Daisy had made it very clear that she hated Grant Ward with all her heart and soul.If something,the fact that she  _repeatidly_ shot him was enough of a proof.She shouldn't be affected by his death in a level more than  _the greater good_.

Her team used to blame Coulson for killing Ward-but not because they had affection-purely because without him,Hive wouldn't have woken up.So right now,she should be thinking how to destroy Hive once and for all,not what is happening to Ward.

That man was dead....

Or was he?Was there even a slim chance that somwhere inside the ancient Inhuman laid the man she--cared?

"You know my parents used to tell me how unpolite is leaving your guests alone"

Daisy didn't bother to pay attention to Hunter's words.He slowly sat beside her bed and stared at her without talking.The older man meant well,she knew that for a fact,but it wasn't like she wanted to talk to him about her problems.

Wait no,she did want to talk to him about her problems.But she felt like she shouldn't,like she wasn't allowed,called it whatever you want.It was times like this when she could hear Ward's words of  _"love being a weakness"_ ringing inside her head.Everytime she got attached to someone,she ended up loosing them.

"Do you want to talk about it?"The woman shook her head and clutched her pillow.Of course,this wasn't a good answer for Hunter.Normally,he wouldn't care.If this happened six years ago he wouldn't bother hearing about one's problems especially a girl's.But once someone becomes the only human being you interract with,you need to learn how to listen.

"Is it about him again?"

Daisy was taken aback from the question as she stared at him in confusion"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You've gotten drunk once or twice"he chuckled"I mean,I don't get everything you say but,you were talking about a guy who died so I figured"he stopped once again.The man was uncertain of what to say,or to be more percise,how to say it.

"I lost someone important too and I can tell whether it has happen to someone else also.So just like I know these children lost many people dear to them,I know you did too.Even without our drunk conversations"

Daisy let out a sigh escape her lips as she played with her fingers staring at the ground.Hunter waited for her to talk,a bit uncertain of whether she would actually talk to him.

"Do you believe there are bad people?"

"No"it was a short reply.He didn't have to think of it or even question his judgement.He knew that fact and out of selfishness-and only out of selfishness-he would say that nobody was bad.But maybe,just maybe,being selfish was one of the few things that made himself bad.

"Aren't you a bit naive?How about all those assasins in the world?Or people who torture and kill others?Even W.C.K.D is considered bad"

"Nobody is bad,Daisy.People are just misguided"he whispered and turned to face her"When the darkness tries to beat the light,you sometimes need to embrace it"

"And what happens when you do?"

"It eats you alive"he laughs.Hunter knew that from personal experience,he had made some things he wasn't proud of.Daisy felt her heart getting a bit heavier as she opened her mouth to speak"Okay but what about closure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could someone who was  _misguided_ be redeemed?"

"Is that what your problem is?You think you weren't able to save someone?Cause if that's the case,there was nothing you could"

"Yes there was"she spat at him"I can't help thinking about the what ifs.What if I had made a different call?What if he had made a different call?"the questions kept on going without an ending.She could think about changing many things from big parts like how she shot him to smaller details like one kiss happening earlier.

"What if I had saved him in time?"her last question came as a whisper and the last thing she felt before closing her eyes was Hunter holding her.

"You shouldn't bargain yourself,sometimes you just need to say goodbye.God knows what he's doing"

_But does he really?_

_///\\\\\///\\\\\_

_Mckinley High,choir room 22:50_

They say depression is the worst out of the five stages.In fact,it is a very common phenomenon to be never able to move from it.Deep down Santana Lopez was quite certain that she wouldn't either.

She had lost so many people during the apocalypse that she had lost count.So the death of one Quinn Fabray only brought the memories of her loved ones back.

She laughed a bit at her thoughts,the girl who had escaped death once-who had laughed and smiled at dying-was dead.Probably died as an insane person too.What a way to leave...

But maybe this was better.Quinn would be able to see an old friend-because Santana was certain that the tall douchebag went to Heaven-and be reunited with her son and daughter.Who knew?Perphaps she would see her son,also,when going up there.

Things up there couldn't be worse than this,so maybe it was for the best.

However,there was still something holding her down.Something that made her heart heavier with every moment.She held her leg as she sat down,sure her heart ached,but her leg wasn't good either.She lifted the bottom part of her pants and stared at the 'scar'.

She wanted to cry a bit at the memory the mark created.Santana remembered that very moment as clearly as she remembered adopting hers and Brit's son.Even though she knew she would never forget it,that stupid Ψ.Υ.Χ.Η experiment would be a constant reminder.

_I'm making a fool of myself_

She wanted to argue with that-she did-she wanted to tell him that he wasn't.She wanted to grab his stupid face and kiss him just because he wasn't making a fool of himself.He was a great man-and Santana didn't know they existed anymore-and he had made her feel alive and even loved.He woke up a spark inside her and that was the only way one could put it.

But no,they didn't stand a chance together.Not because of their being different-they were the same side of the same coin-but because he was late.She couldn't help but thinking,what if she hadn't be married to Brittany?What if she had met the real him before she made a life with someone else?

 **_Santana:_ ** **_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_ **

**_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_ **

**_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_ **

**_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_ **

She let a chuckle escape her lips and continued.

**_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_ **

**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_ **

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_ **

**_But loving him was red,loving him was red_ **

It was funny-much alike to black humour-but she found herself getting lost in some of her past memories.It was like building a world of her own to pretend that things were better there.Because in her heart,she knew that things wouldn't get any better here.

 

**_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_ **

**_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_ **

**_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_ **

**_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_ **

Her life had become dark like the night.It would be a lie to say that she wasn't suicidical at times-of course that wasn't because she lost Sebastian,god forbid her loosing her mind over a man-it was the mixed feeling of the fear and grief.It was being afraid of doubting the future and past.

**_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_ **

**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_ **

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_ **

**_But loving him was red oh, red_ **

**_Burning red_ **

Sometimes she wished nobody loved her and nobody cared.She wished that she could just end it all without anyone missing her,without having second thoughts that held her back.But then again,Santana didn't have the guts to pull a trigger-not to her and not to anyone.

**_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_ **

**_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible_ **

**_When I still see it all in my head_ **

**_In burning red_ **

**_Burning, it was red_ **

Why had she become suddenly weak?This wasn't the girl from Lima Heights that could kick your ass.She was just that girl you'd expect to die from episode two.And to be honest,that was what she was expecting.

**_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_ **

**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_ **

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_ **

**_'Cause loving him was red_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, red We're burning red_ **

**_And that's why he's spinning 'round in my head_ **

**_Comes back to me, burning red_ **

**_Yeah, yeah_ **

**_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_ **

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Football field, 23:00_

"It's quiet tonight,isn't it?"Puck's voice brought the short brunette back to reality.She turned to look at him as he sat next to her.Rachel was lying next to Finn's tree,gazing at the moon and stars shining bright.

"You decided to talk to me"

"I lost my temper"he snapped at her with an angry tone.He clutched his fist and tapped his foot before facing her"Quinn meant the world to me"

"I know"

"No,let me finish"he cut her"I knew she wasn't happy with me,at least not as happy as she was with you but"

Rachel didn't look at him for a while.She knew how the story went down and in a way,Rachel was the 'bad guy'.So she wasn't thrilled about hearing Noah reminding it to her.

"I gave you and her my blessings because I knew you wouldn't hurt her in any way.But you did,you hurt her more than any person could ever"

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk or something?"

"I'm getting there"he chuckled"We have all make our mistakes,things we'd do different if we had the chance,but in the end we need to live with the options that we made"

Rachel gave him a soft smile while she moved closer to where he was sitting"She is really dead,isn't she?She is never coming back"

"I'm afraid so,my Hot Jewish friend"She laughed and punched him in the arm"You just ruined a beautiful moment"

"But you laughed so it was worth it"

No,Noah wasn't ready to forgive Rachel.He might as well never be able to do so,but no matter what she was his friend.Besides,this was the end of the world,both of them could die the next day.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Audiotorium, 24:28_

Brittany sat on the stage and moved her legs up and down like a small kid bored of waiting for something.Mercedes walked towards her with a smile on her face.

"Brit?"

"Hm?"

"Look what I got"the dark skinned woman smirked and handed the blonde a chocolate bar.The girl's eyes shined a bit-like everytime she saw a chocolate-but she eventually put it next to her.

"I'm not hungry"

Mercedes sighed and put sat next to her"Okay blondie,want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Many things"Brittany whispered"I miss my family,I miss Quinn"

"We all miss her Brit"Mercedes smiled softly at her.Brittany was someone very easy to break,Mercedes knew that without Santana constantly reminding her of it,so she needed to be careful.Because once you broke something,not even the strongest glue could fix it.

"I know but,it isn't just Quinn.Kurt,Jake and Unique are dead.My little boy is dead and so is most of my family.Plus Lord Tubbington has most likely start smoking again"The two of them shared a laugh.

**_Brittany:Summer after high school when we first met_ **

**_We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead_ **

**_And on my 18th Birthday_ **

**_We got matching tattoos_ **

Mercedes smiled once more at Brittany who sang the song slowly.

**_Used to steal your parents' liquor_ **

**_And climb to the roof_ **

**_Talk about our future_ **

**_Like we had a clue_ **

**_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_ **

Brittany extended her hand for Mercedes to reach it and join her.The woman did so with a tear escaping her eyes.

**_Both:In another life I would be your girl_ **

**_We keep all our promises_ **

**_Be us against the world_ **

**_In another life I would make you stay_ **

**_So I don't have to say_ **

**_You were the one that got away_ **

**_The one that got away_ **

The two of them didn't really sing together back in highschool.Actually,they didn't really hang out back in highschool.However, Mercedes knew that the younger girl was at a crucial point and no one was there to help her.

 

**_Brittany:I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_ **

**_Never one without the other_ **

**_We made a pact Sometimes when I miss you_ **

**_I put those records on (Mercedes:whoa)_ **

**_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_ **

**_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_ **

**_It's time to face the music_ **

**_I'm no longer your muse_ **

Brittany sniffed her nose at her sleeve as the tears becoming streaming down her face.

**_Both:In another life I would be your girl_ **

**_We keep all our promises_ **

**_Be us against the world_ **

**_In another life I would make you stay_ **

**_So I don't have to say_ **

**_You were the one that got away_ **

**_The one that got away_ **

**_The one, the one, the one_ **

**_The one that got away_ **

The blonde rested her head against Mercedes shoulder and closed her eyes for some seconds.And let me tell you that for Mercedes,these seconds,were the most quiet for the blonde.

**_Brittany:All this money can't buy me a time machine_ **

**_(Mercedes:No) Can't replace you with a million rings_ **

**_(Mercedes:No) I should told you what you meant to me_ **

**_(Mercedes:Whoa) Cause now I pay the price_ **

**_Both:In another life I would be your girl_ **

**_We keep all our promises_ **

**_Be us against the world_ **

**_In another life I would make you stay_ **

**_So I don't have to say You were the one that got away_ **

**_The one that got away_ **

**_The one, the one, the one In another life I would make you stay_ **

**_So I don't have to say_ **

**_You were the one that got away_ **

**_The one that got away_ **

_///\\\\\///\\\\\_

_Location:Undentified, time:Uknown_

"Everything is going according to plan"the blonde girl smirked.She was standing in the shadows hiding her face but anyone with eyes could see her torn clothes.Her voice was raw and emotionless.

"Is what everyone says when things go terribly wrong"a man sneered at her.He was wearing expensive clothes and looked quite old in a scary way"If you mess this up--"

"I won't"she barked at him"Not that it is any of your business.It chose me for a reason"

"It chose you out of luck"the man laughed"It could have been anyone,you were just the strongest to turn right away"

"Keep telling yourself that,grandpa"

"Enough"he growled and smashed his fist against the table"It needs to know where your loyalities lay"

"Isn't it obvious?I threw my brother at the wolf's plate"she laughed while fixing her hair"I think we all know where I'm loyal to"

"I guess we need to test it"

"So what do you prefer WCKD is good or Hail Hydra?"

"Neither"he stated sharply"I just need you to kill one more person before you've earned  _its_ trust"

"I'll do it,just give me a name"

"Thomas Anderson"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know what you're thinking...boring!Why is this a faberry and newtmas story if both newt and quinn are dead?How can you tag this as Skyeward when the only reference to them is Daisy mentioning his death and be sad about it?Is this how every chapter is gonna go?Why do they sing all the time?!
> 
> And I have the answers to these and every other question you'd like to ask.
> 
> So,to begin with,Quinn and Newt are not dead.Sure I could leave this as a plot twist but lets be realistic here!I'm bring these two back in different ways,so while Newt-and whoever is with him-will be fine,Quinn will be damaged.
> 
> Grant Ward is Hive,yes I'm keeping that,so he is alive-ish.I tagged this as Skyeward because the two of them ARE going to interract with each other.Hive!Ward has a big part in what's happening because if I haven't given enough clues yet,he created the Flare.So yes you are going to see Grant Ward in later chapters.
> 
> No,this is not how every chapter is going to.In fact in the next chapter I'm preparing the interaction between Hunter/Daisy and New Directions.Which means that in about two chapters,the Gladers will also meet New Direction.So after a 'discovery' the adevnture will begin.
> 
> It's Glee.Enough said,be prepared for about two songs in each chapter(or one or three)but remember that the chapters are actually quite long in order for singing to not be irritative.
> 
> For more questions and answers,comment below


	6. I greet death like an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WCKD is more than meets the eyes but it might not be so evil as it appears.Blaine spents some time with George which can only end with trouble.Meanwhile things are only getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Echo by Jason Walker  
> Somewhere only we know by The Warblers  
> Calls me home by Shannon LaBrie

 

  ** _Five months later_**

_WCKD headquarters, 4:07_

His head felt heavy and dizzy.In his short life he had only felt once like this and that was when he got accidentally punched-at least that was what he said-by Gally.He was a shucking mess,maybe even worse than that.

"Wakey wakey"a soft voice called as he felt someone tapping his shoulder.The blonde wanted to groan but chose to stay still.He didn't know where he was or how long had passed,but he knew he was in trouble.

"Should I bake pancakes?"one male-or was it female-voice questioned.

"Yeah because I'm sure the lab also has a pan"

"Say whatever you want but I raised three children,the smell of pancakes always wakes them up"

"I think I have a better idea"

Last thing he heard was a slamming door.This gave him the chance to get up from-what seemed to be a very uncomfortable bed-and face his surroundings.The room was dark and surrounded by two glass walls along with a door at the left side.

"What the--ah!"he flinched in pain as the shocking waves of electricity went through his spine"Bloody hell!"

"Oh look,he woke up without eating nutella"the voice from earlier stated.He saw a slim dark skinned woman standing behind one of the glass walls.She was wearing a white robe and her hair were up in a ponytail.Newt was still dizzy from the electrisity but he was able to see the words WCKD on her clothes.Yep,this was definetly not good.

"You almost fried him"the,as it turns out,man yelled at her"Don't tell me you woke up your son like this"

"I'll have you know,Alby woke up six sharp so he was the one waking me up"

"I don't even want to know how your family worked"he mumbled as the woman punched him slightly at the arm.After both of them laughed they turned to Newt.

"How are you feeling,Newt?"

"How am I feeling?"he asked"I don't know who you shanks are but I don't want to have any relations with WCKD"

"I don't think you understand the situation"the woman argued with a serious tone"We are your saviors"

"Saviors?I'm dying"

"Newt"the man began"you were dead"and that was when it all hit him.He remembered everything,he remembered him going crazy and the letter and Thomas.Oh,Tommy...He killed him.Newt made his best friend shoot a bullet at him,he can't believe he did that.But the question was,why was he alive?

"My friend killed me"

"No,your friend shot you"the woman corrected"In fact,he shot you right in the left part of your brain.Your friend shot the Flare out of you"

"So I'm cured?"

"Pretty much,yeah"

"I have to leave this place"

"I'm afraid that can't happen"the man explained"You're property of WCKD and that means you must stay here.It's for your own safety"

Newt felt anger rising inside of him as he slammed his fist against the wall"You can't keep me locked up in here forever"

"Perhaps not but we are willing to try it"they replied and walked away.Newt was left alone once more with a lot things to think about.He couldn't believe that he was going to end where he started,in WCKD's hands.Yet somehow things seemed a bit brighter than before.He stood up and grabbed a piece of paper that was stuck against the door.

_Name:Newton Puckerman_

_Subject:A5 the Glue_

_Age:20 years old_

Really?He'd swear he was younger than twenty,then again he did look quite young comparing to the rest of the Gladers.

_Father:Noah Puckerman(alive)_

_Mother:Quinn Fabray(deceased)_

_Sister:Beth Puckerman(deceased)_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.His whole life,his whole  _erased_ life was inside of this paper.He tried to hide a small hopeful smile from forming but failed.Sure,his mother and sister were dead but at least he knew who they were.At least his father was alive and at least he wasn't a blank slate.

_Notes:Subject A5's depression might trigger the Flare inside his brain.Do not let him out of the maze._

His anger soon replaced his happiness once he realized that WCKD had his life in this.Every little thing he did inside the Maze was monitored and commented by WCKD.He groaned and went to the last paragraph of the page.

_His change is rapid-more quick and effective than his sister's-our fears are about to come true.A5 is a lost cause._

And though he agreed with WCKD on this,he tossed the paper away.Yes,Newt was a lost cause and probably too deep inside the pit of darkness to be saved but...they did save him.Why was he here?Even if Thomas had killed the Flare inside of him,what was he doing here?What did WCKD want from him now?

All these questions needed answers that nobody was willing to give.He was alone in the room and who knew for how long.He tapped his foot in anticipation and took a deep breathe.

**_Newt:Hello, hello, anybody out there?_ **

**_'Cause I don't hear a sound_ **

Newt wasn't really that kind of guy.He didn't sing and dance in moments of crisis so this experience was very new to him.But for some reason he felt like he had to do it,like something was calling him.

**_Alone, alone_ **

**_I don't really know where the world is,_ **

**_but_ ** **_I miss it now_ **

He just wished he was away from this place.He wished he was with his friends again even if it meant being back at the Glade.

 **_I'm out on the edge, and_ ** **_I'm screaming_ **

**_My name like a fool at the top of my lungs_ **

**_Sometimes, when I close my eyes,_ **

**_I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough_ **

Newt missed everyone and everything.He missed Tommy and Mihno,the ones that were left behind,Teresa and even Gally.He missed gardening and having Chuck spending time with him.

**_'Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back_ **

**_Shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have_ **

He faced the glass wall at the left wanting to see someone,a face,something,anything would do.The left wall was different from the right-you couldn't see the other side-but it was this fact that made him hope for someone being at the other side.

**_Newt and a voice:Listen, listen, I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_ **

Newt could hear someone singing with him,a soft female voice,but different from the woman working for WCKD.This made him hope once more for someone being on the other side.

**_Newt:But it isn't, is it?_ **

**_You could come and save me, and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_ **

**_Both:I'm out on the edge, and I'm screaming_ **

**_My name like a fool at the top of my lungs_ **

**_Sometimes, when I close my eyes,_ **

**_I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough_ **

**_'Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back_ **

**_Shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have_ **

And late enough,he realized what was going on.He recognised the voice and he was sure she recognised him.

**_I don't wanna be an island_**

**_I just wanna be alive, and get to see your face again_ **

**_I don't wanna be an island_ **

**_I just wanna be alive, and get to see your face again_ **

**_Newt:But till then..._ **

The tears rolled down her cheeks-she couldn't see him-but she knew he was there and that was enough.She placed her hand against the glass wall as he did the same,she struggled but managed to see some of his feautures behind the glass.Both of them had a sad smile on their face.

**_Just my echo, my shadow..._ **

**_Both:You're my only friend and..._ **

**_I'm out on the edge, and I'm screaming_ **

**_My name like a fool at the top of my lungs_ **

**_Sometimes, when I close my eyes,_ **

**_I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough_ **

They soon laughed as they sang loudly at the top of their lungs.Maybe WCKD had infected them both with the Flare and they would go mad,how crazy that would be?

**_'Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back_ **

**_Shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have_ **

**_'Cause my echo, echo..._ **

**_Oh, my shadow, shadow..._ **

Or maybe it was the laughter of joy and freedom once you are trapped inside a prison.Because like a great nation had once chanted ' _Better live one hour as free than fourty tough years of slavery'_

**_Newt:Hello, hello, anybody out there?_ **

_///\\\\\///\\\\\_

_Lima Bean,8:09_

"I'm done!"Marley exclaimed happily as she closed the door behind her"It might have taken me five hours but he is sleeping like an angel"

"That's my girl"Ryder smiled and kissed his forehead.Blaine took a sip of his coffee-thank God the abandon cafe had plently-and chuckled.He and Kurt luckily never had any trouble putting their children to sleep.In fact they went to their room very early at seven o'clock sharp.And by the time Blaine would check them at half past seven,they were under their blankets.

"Remind me,how did you survive with three?"Marley laughed and turned to Blaine.The man smiled at her proudly before speaking again"You know we made a deal.I would let them charge their phones inside their bedrooms and they would go to sleep early"

Marley and Ryder shared a look trying to hold their laughter.Blaine looked at them confused before realization hit him"Son of a b--"

"I have a baby sleeping in the next room,choose your words wisely"

"Bus"he replied"Son of a bus,my kids pulled my leg"

"Damn right they did"Ryder stated with joy"So are we gonna leave or what?Supplies don't find themselves"

"Right lets do it"

"Actually"Marley began and pulled Blaine aside"I'm having second thoughts about leaving you here alone with George.Maybe I should stay"

"Marley,I know the reason we brought him here is because you wanted to come but you felt safer if George was with you but you have nothing to worry about.He's going to be safe with me"Blaine explained.The younger woman sighed and nodded.

"We are going to be back very soon"Ryder added as Marley and him walked out of Lima Bean.Blaine stretched his arms and smiled.Today was going to be a very quiet d--

The sound of a whining baby echoed inside the room causing Blaine to laugh a little.It reminded him of the old times.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Breadstixs,8:10_

"We're out!"Daisy stated as she opened the fridge.Gally walked towards her and looked inside"Of what?"

"Of everything"the brunette chuckled"Let me remind you that we need supplies to feed nine people"

"She does have a point"Harriet replied and grabbed her knife and gun"I guess we need to hunt"

"And what exactly are you planning on hunting?Cranks?"Gally laughed at her.Hunter ignored the two teens fighting and took his two guns passing one over to Daisy.

"Were are Thomas and Brenda?"

"Sleeping"Mihno explained"At least I hope they are sleeping"Sonya punched his arm as the boy flinched.

"Okay look,we are going to head out and find some supplies in the stores nearby"Hunter explained to them"Daisy,Aris,Harriet and Gally with me.Sonya and Mihno are going to stay with the sleeping beauties"

"Kay Captain"Sonya told him sarcastically while sitting at a table"But you better pay as good for babysitting two kids"

"It isn't babysitting"

"Oh trust me it is"she replied with a laugh"Now go and find something,I'm starving!"

_///\\\\\///\\\\\_

_Lima Bean,8:20_

Blaine Anderson had been the proud father of three children,two boys and one daughter,and though he spent sixteen years with them he never ever had felt more exhausted.

That boy seemed to be unable to sleep without the presence of his beloving parents.Something that in a way scared the crap out of Blaine.It was a dangerous and changing world,maybe in three or four days George's parents would  _change_.Maybe they would be just fine but if anything happened to them,what would happen to their son?

**_Blaine:I walked across an empty land_ **

The man sang softly and quiet to the little boy,swing him from right to left.The boy's eyes shined in admiration as Blaine held him close to his chest.

**_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_ **

**_I felt the earth beneath my feet_ **

**_Sat by the river and it made me complete_ **

**_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_ **

**_I'm getting old and_ **

**_I need something to rely on_ **

**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ **

**_I'm getting tired and_ **

**_I need somewhere to begin_ **

Saying that he didn't-in a way- _take advantage_ of this new life would be a lie.He was trying to fill in the emptyness inside of him.It wasn't his fault that the kid reminded him of his children.George had Tracy's stubborness,mixed with Chuck's love for his parents.

**_I came across a fallen tree_ **

**_I felt the branches of it looking at me_ **

**_Is this the place we used to love?_ **

**_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_ **

**_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_ **

**_I'm getting old and_ **

**_I need something to rely on_ **

**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ **

**_I'm getting tired and_ **

**_I need somewhere to begin_ **

Finally,it had Thomas' admiration for singing.Of course the kid would love music based on genetics,Marley used to be a small performer and even though Ryder didn't have a music related job,he loved to play drums.And truth be told,Thomas had a bigger love for music than this kid but George's was still close.

Yeah,still close

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_ **

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_ **

**_This could be the end of everything_ **

**_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_ **

**_Somewhere only we know_ **

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_ **

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_ **

**_This could be the end of everything_ **

**_So why don't we go?_ **

**_So why don't we go?_ **

The little boy slowly closed his eyes once more and Blaine found himself being caught up in the moment.Maybe if he hadn't,he would have heard the door opening.

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_ **

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_ **

**_Oh, this could be the end of everything_ **

**_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_ **

**_Somewhere only we know_ **

**_Somewhere only we know_ **

"I think we found something"a male voice stated.Blaine turned around and saw a young boy-with very weird eyebrows-and a dark skinned girl aiming their guns at him.

"More like someone"she corrected.Blaine felt no fear at the sight of them-partly because he could swear he knew them from somewhere-mainly because they were just kids.Probably fighting to survive in this cruel world,they weren't going to hurt him.

As another boy walked inside along with a woman-older than them but still younger than Blaine-their eyes landed on the sleeping baby on the counter.The girl and boy lowered their guns making Blaine sigh a bit with relief.

But it didn't last for long.

Blaine didn't feel fear when he saw the teenagers.But he felt terror when one more person entered.He hadn't changed,still looked as a day hadn't passed,but his face was now covered with scars.In fact the mark under his eye was still there,not as red as it was,which sent a wave of joy inside Blaine.

The bastard had gotten what he deserved.

"Blaine Anderson"the man stated as his team looked at him in confusion"I haven't seen you since WCKD"

"And I thought I'd never see you after it"

"Death never scared me"

"I'm sure of that"Blaine replied bitterly"Still have the scar Jake gave you,huh?"

"It still fucking hurts"Hunter chuckled.Blaine clutched his fist as the other man aimed a gun at him"I never intended for any of this to happen"

"So this is why you almost killed her?Because you were a simple victim?"

"You don't know me"he snapped at him.His team was now avoiding to look at his flaming eyes.The teens were taken aback from what they were hearing,but the woman wasn't surprised.

"Actually I fucking do.You are a traitor,Hunter,and you're always be"Blaine shout at him"The fact that you are willing to shoot me right here,right now proves it.You want to shoot me?Go ahead and pull the trigger.Kill both me and this child,prove everyone that you are a monster"

"Shut up!"he yelled at him in frusturation.He slammed the gun against the table as he teared up"This person wasn't me.I didn't want to kill these people"

"But you did"another voice said.Hunter and his team turned around to see Marley and Ryder pointing their guns at them"Step away from my son and Blaine"

"We are five and there's three of you"the woman from Hunter's team told them"And actually only two of you are armed"

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Daisy Johnson,S.H.I.E.L.D"

Marley scoffed at Hunter,the man was always proud of knowing people in the government but this was ridiculous.

"And you?"

"Marley Lynn,musician"

"And you can handle a gun?Impressive"

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do"Marley smirked"But I'm also a mother,do you know what's funny about motherhood?"

"Can't imagine"Daisy replied emotionless.It wasn't really her being tough that made the question hard.It was actually rather simple;She had been an orphan all her life-and her short time with her mother didn't make her an expert-but this wasn't something she wanted to discuss.

"You never want to leave your kid alone even if it means him being with a friend"Marley explained"So instead of searching for supplies I watched what was going on from the cameras"

"I'm not really laughing here"

"Oh but you will,so I began panicking and decide to call some friends for backups"

"And this is where it gets hilarious"Santana laughs as she comes inside with two guns"I have about three more people outside waiting for Hunter's head in a stick"

Hunter gulped at the sight of the Latina.He turned to his team and told them to put their guns down"Hands were I can see them"Santana smirked.

 ///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Location:Undentified,9:00_

Her eyelashes were too heavy to be opened.She hadn't felt like that since the last time she was drunk.When was that anyway?Probably back in highschool during Rachel's party.

She gathered up her strength and got up from the floor she was lying.The old building was covered with spider webs and dirt.Around her were teams of Cranks devouring small animals.She should have felt sick at the sight...but she didn't.

She was hungry and thirsty.

But she wasn't going to be near these creatures.She scratched her arm for a while until it began bleeding.Then she digged her nails inside and laughed.

A small mouse ran across her making her jump a little.She watched the white creature trying to escape from the Cranks reach.One of them almost got to it but Quinn grabbed it first and lifted up in the air.

"That's my lunch"

"Not anymore"she laughed and bite its head off.Like I mentioned earlier,she was hungry.The Crank growled at her"You're a mean newborn"

"I'm not mean"she argued as she took the last bite of the mouse"I'm freakin hungry"

The Crank growled once more as he attacked her.Quinn dodged the attack and landed on top of him.The two of them battled on the mud as the rest of the Cranks cheered and banged their fists against the ground.

Quinn grabbed his jaw and tried to break it from the rest of the head.The Crank cried in pain as the blonde grabbed a rock and banged it against his sculp,breaking it.

"I called his nose!"

"He doesn't have one,idiot!"

"Oh his leg!"

The Cranks began battling once more for their upcoming dinner.However,Quinn didn't really care about them,she was too caught up in her own thoughts.Home,she needed to go back home.She needed to fight the madness inside of her.

**_Quinn:It's funny how, the walk of life_ **

**_Can take you down without a fight_ **

**_So many years, can lay behind_ **

**_Regretfully until it's time_ **

She wasn't like them.Quinn Fabray wasn't a Crank,she had enough sanity inside of her.Yes,they were different from her.She wasn't crazy.

**_To realize the moment_ **

**_When you turn around_ **

**_I'm coming home to breathe again_ **

**_To start again I'm coming home_ **

**_From all the places I have been_ **

**_With nothing but a voice within_ **

**_That calls me, calls me home_ **

They were savages.She was a human being,she had her memories and own free will.Meanwhile these creautures were past gone and probably had already become brainless.

**_Back in the day when I was younger_ **

**_I was so lost and proud_ **

**_I've gained the world but it will never_ **

**_Compare to what I've earned_ **

**_In the quiet moment_ **

**_When the earth holds still_ **

The Cranks stared at her for a while with confusion.Then again,who were they to judge her?They knew she was insane but a kind of soft and romantic insane.Yet,still insane.

**_I'm coming home to breathe again_ **

**_To start again I'm coming home_ **

**_From all the places I have been_ **

**_With nothing but a voice within_ **

**_That calls me, calls me home_ **

**_Calls me home_ **

However,the stopped paying attention once  _she_ came inside the building.They were afraid of the woman-which was probably the only sane thing about them.Or maybe it was a simple surviving instinct.

**_I'm coming home to breathe again_ **

**_To start again_ **

**_I'm coming home to breathe again_ **

**_To start again I'm coming home_ **

**_From all the places I have been_ **

**_With nothing but a voice within_ **

**_That calls me..._ **

"You have a beautiful voice,mother"

Quinn looked at her daughter closely.She was just like when she last saw her,her blonde hair were straight down and her hazel eyes shined.Beth beared a close resemblance to her beloving mother,which made her look like an angel had fallen from Heaven.

"Are you really here?"

"No,I am not"Beth replied with guilt.Quinn faked a smile at the image of her daughter and sighed"She is in a better place now"

"She is a Crank"

"I assure you,she has found peace"Beth smiled"and now you will find too"

"I need to find Rachel"

"You can't,you're a Crank"she stated with a sharp tone.Quinn shook her head in denial while Beth led her at a broken mirror.The blonde was taken by surprise as she faced her own image.

"Is that me?"

"I'm afraid so"

The Quinn she was seeing did look like her.Only her eyes were red and wild with black circles underneath.Her blonde hair were torn apart and her arms were full of red marks.

"No"Quinn kept repeating as she paced back and forth"I'm fine,I'm okay,I'm alright"she continued shouting the words at the top of her lungs.

"You need to calm d--"

"No!"Quinn shout in frusturation slammimg her fist against the mirror.A piece of glass cut her hand but she ignored it letting the blood drip.

"I'm just fine!"she laughed.Her laughter was mad and psychotic,it would sent shivers to anyone's spine"Everything is fine!"she chuckled and began pulling some stripes of her hair.

"Stop this"

"It's uncomfortable"she mumbled and continued.She began laughing again as Beth's face dropped.The younger girl held her mother's shoulder.

"You're crazy"

"Maybe I'm ordinary and the crazy is you"Quinn smirked and played with her hair"Plus madness is the new trend"

Beth sighed as a fake smiled formed in her lips"Keep in your mind that you are a Crank.From now on,you'll forever be a Crank-stay with them and survive"

Quinn smiled in respone and turned to leave"I'll go and find some dinner"

Beth walked her mother walking away and felt a pain in her heart.It was the downside of still having her humanity.Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to this-but now she was too deep.

Beth would do what she was told,but not for keeping her human side,she was going to protect her family from Malick and Hive.Even if it meant killing Thomas...

 


	7. I make mistakes but I'm no sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Santana have a tough talk.Meanwhile Thomas and his friends travel to find their missing team.While this leads in an unfortunate meet up with Beth Puckerman.Finally Brittany is reunited with Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Sorry by Naya Rivera ft Big Sean  
> Love runs out by One Republic  
> Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez

_Mckinley,audiotorium 13:35_

"Sit"Santana ordered Hunter.The man laughed at her demands as he played with his gun.The latina tapped her foot in irritation"I thought I told you to do something"

"I am not your prisoner"he snarled at her with bitter.The woman in front of him chuckled at his innosense.In a way he was their prisoner,sure he wasn't tied up in a chair,he couldn't do whatever he felt to do.Hunter was going to leave Mckinley,but only when he was allowed to.

"I am the one to jugde that"she smirked and turned to face"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really"

"I think you regret not killing me that day"

"You're good,have you considered becoming a psych?"

"What I never understood,however,was why you wanted to kill me.It couldn't have been because of Sebastian-you didn't love him that much"

Hunter's throat dried and his skin was burning.He would take a lot shit from Santana but somewhere along the way he would draw the line.

"You don't get to talk about that"

"I'll talk for what I want to talk"she replied sharply while crossing her arms"Oh and don't play the victim with me"

"I am the victim.He dumped me for you"

"You almost tried to kill me!"

"You aren't going to let that one go,are you?"he mumbled.Of course,she wouldn't understand.Nobody could if they hadn't lived it themselves or had at least seen it.This was one of the reasons why Hunter clicked with Daisy,because she knew.

"Me trying to kill you has nothing to do with you being a slut"

The latina laughed at his comment"I'll have you know,I gave him no green light to come after me"

"But you sure as hell didn't give him a red one"he snapped"You were married with a son,you should be ashamed"

Santana didn't give him a snarky comment-or a reply at all-she just looked at the floor.Perphaps because he was right,sure it wasn't entirely her fault,she had a part in all this story.But this was a different tale for some other time...

"You are tensed"Hunter commented snapping her back to reality.The woman looked at him and sighed.

"I want to work things out with you"

"Why?I thought I was a prisoner"

"Right now the only enemy I want to have is WCKD"

"And the Cranks"

"And the Cranks"Santana repeated in agreement.The boy smiled and got up with an evil smirk in his 'stupid' face.

"You know there's only one way we can call it even"

"I should shoot you"

"No!"Hunter shout while raising his arms in defense"Not in a million years!"

"I was kidding"she stated in a duh-tone"I know what you want and frankly,I thought you'd never ask"

The two of them shared a smile as Santana put the disk in the Cd-player"I thought you had a band"

"Well it is the apocalypse,so I told them not to come"Santana told him sarcastically"One,two,three go!"

  ** _Santana:Sorry, I'm not sorry_**

**_Cause I've been rolling round,_ **

**_Shut it down, lady_ **

**_Bagged him up, now he's my baby_ **

**_Sorry, I'm not sorry_ **

**_Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy_ **

**_Lookin' at his number one lady_ **

Hunter chuckled at her song selection.Of course she would choose Naya Rivera-and not only because of their slim resemblance-and a break-up song.

**_S-O-R-R-Y, S-O-R-R-Y_ **

**_Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy_ **

**_Lookin' at his number one lady_ **

The latina walked up to him with a seducive look as she pushed him aside.

**_I don't really know much about ya_ **

**_But it's clear you know my name_ **

**_So I guess all I can tell ya_ **

**_Is that I don't have much to say_ **

**_If you used to be the one_ **

**_Well I don't know shit about it_ **

**_I don't know shit about it_ **

**_But I know you mad about it_ **

Hunter gave her a spin and he must admit two things;One,she is very flexible for her age.Two,she was good-not as good as him-but she did have a good voice.

**_He loves the way I put it down_ **

**_Starstruck on what he found_ **

**_You wishin' that it played out different_ **

**_Yeah I know it sucks boy_ **

**_I'm so..._ **

**_Both:Sorry, I'm not sorry_ **

**_Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady_ **

**_Bagged him up, now he's my baby_ **

Meanwhile Santana was also impressed with his vocal skills.Apparently all bad guys had a very good voice,which was ironic because,if he had such a good voice he wouldn't have cheated with drugs.

**_Sorry, I'm not sorry_ **

**_Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy_ **

**_Lookin' at his number one lady_ **

**_S-O-R-R-Y, S-O-R-R-Y_ **

**_Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy_ **

**_Lookin' at his number one lady_ **

Santana was,obviously,a better dancer than him.After all her ex-wife was an excellent dancer.

**_Now you showin' up at his house_ **

**_Looking like a hot mess, honey_ **

**_I think it's time for you to cut it out_ **

**_Tryin' save you from looking funny_ **

**_I guess until you find somebody_ **

**_You're a hashtag and pity party_ **

**_Party, party, party, party_ **

**_All I gotta say is, I'm so..._ **

Hunter smirked and joined her once more a bit louder,fighting to outshine her voice.

**_Both:Sorry, I'm not sorry_ **

**_Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady_ **

**_Bagged him up, now he's my baby_ **

**_Sorry, I'm not sorry_ **

**_Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy_ **

**_Lookin' at his number one lady_ **

He pushed her aside as the rap part came.

**_Hunter:You are now rolling with the all-time high, never satisfied_ **

**_Forever getting paid off what money can't buy_ **

**_Oh, always in the streets you'd a thought I scared of heights_ **

**_Oh, my girl so fine that you scared to tell her "hi"_ **

**_She a all-around ten like a high five_ **

**_And we ain't fall in love, we skydive_ **

**_I always get off when she's on, she's there I'm gone,_ **

**_I call her "fine", she call me "Sean"_ **

**_And I love 'em quarter G, quarter freak_ **

**_Quarter Puerto Ric, quarter sweet Hono-lu-lu-lu out on the beach_ **

**_South of France me and my Monna Lise_ **

**_Bon appetit, mon amie_ **

**_Santana:Yeah I know it sucks boy I'm so..._ **

Both of them were panting at the moment Kitty and Artie walked inside.The couple had a serious look on their faces but Santana and Hunter decided to ignore their yelling.

**_Both:Sorry, I'm not sorry_ **

**_Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady_ **

**_Bagged him up, now he's my baby_ **

**_Sorry, I'm not sorry_ **

**_Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy_ **

**_Lookin' at his number one lady_ **

**_Amber, Brittany, Tiffany_ **

**_Sorry he belongs to me_ **

**_Heather, Ashley, Stephanie_ **

**_It just wasn't meant to be_ **

**_S-O-R-R-Y, S-O-R-R-Y S-O-R-R-Y_ **

"Now that you are done"Kitty began as she tapped her foot in anger"Brittany is missing"

Hunter looked at Santana with the corner of his eye,the woman was literally shaking.She couldn't loose Brittany too,she wasn't going to let that happen.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Breadstixs,13:50_

"They have been gone way too long"Sonya whispered while pacing around the floor.Mihno shrugged his shoulders as Brenda yawned.

"I'm sure they are fine"the brunette girl reassured her.Sonya sighed and turned to Thomas who was lying against the wall.

"Thomas,back me up"

"Thomas agrees with us,right?"Brenda questioned while rubbing her eyes.The boy stood straight with a serious look on his eyes.

"I think we should try and find them"

"Of course he would think that"Mihno whispered to himself.If Thomas had a death wish while they were in Maze,he had now made it his purpose to get killed.

"Even if we went to search them"Brenda began"They've taken the SUV"

"Well then good for us,both Mihno and I were runners"

"It's settle then"Sonya stated proudly.Brenda and Mihno shared an unpleasant look before nodding.Why did Thomas always want troubles?

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Location:Undentified,13:50_

This was the most stupid thing she had done.If we weren't of course to count most of her highschool experience,how she created soulmate identifying marks etc.A spider felt down with its web making the blonde flinch.

Brittany really hated bugs...

And honestly,when she decided to follow her brain-ironically enough-never in a million years would have she imagined so many bugs.

"Couldn't it be candy bars?"she mumbled.Deep down she knew that it had to be bugs,she was after all surrounded by trash and dumpsters.Now if anyone saw her,if anyone knew that she was there,they would call her stupid and naive.Perhaps they'd be right.

 She had a few talks with Fitzsimmons,the three of them usually made small chats and nothing serious.Brittany believed it was due to her lack of intelligence.But after their first serious talk,she realised it was because of her  _normality._

Jemma had told her,quoted _"The world is full of things you don't understand-not all of them are good"_

And after a lot of talking about many weird stuff,they told her about  _him_.Hive was a terrifying creature that she wished she would never meet,but fate was not going to grant her this wish.

The blonde walked and walked until her legs hurt.The Cranks would not pay attention to her and the few that did she would shoot.Jemma had mentioned the pattern the creatures followed,it wasn't easy to memorize it,and lucky for Brittany she cared enough to remember it.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice was raw and caring at the same time.A feeling of fear mixed with happiness sent shivers down Brittany's spine.Faith had definetly a funny way of telling you 'I can mess with your life as much as I want'.

"You're here"was the only thing that managed to come out of her mouth.The blonde pinched herself twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"That wasn't an answer to my question"she replied harshly"You do know english right?"

Of course-usually-she would have been offended.There were some descriptions she found rude and one of them were the blonde bimbo skunk.Brittany wasn't stupid and normally she-and Santana-would fight anyone who told her otherwise.

However this wasn't the case

"You don't mean that"she whispered.Brittany wasn't quite sure whether it was an assurance for her or Quinn.Maybe it was for them both.

"You don't know what I fucking mean and what not"Quinn was harsh on her with venom dripping from her tongue.

"We are best friends"

"We were"she corrected.The other girl felt a part of her dying with Quinn's every word.She shouldn't have come here.Could she return back?Was it too late to just give up and walk away from her problems?

No it wasn't.

But that didn't mean she should do it.She lost her little-well not really little-boy,she lost Santana and Lord Tubbington,she lost everything.Quinn had a small chance to be saved and no one,not even Hive,would stop her from saving her friend.Even if it meant dragging her cranky ass back to Mckinley.

Brittany sighed as she took a closer look at Crank!Quinn.Somewhere inside of her,Quinn's presence still lingered.The only way she could bring her back seemed to be the old fashioned one.

**_Brittany:I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun_ **

**_I'll be the bright in black that's makin' you run_ **

**_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright_ **

**_'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out_ **

Quinn stared at her clearly not amused but the blonde ignored her.She was serious about this and Quinn had to have figured out by then.

**_I'll be doin' this, if you have a doubt_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

Quinn's instict kicked in as Brittany went on.Damn these six years in Glee,she should have sticked with the Cheerios.

**_Quinn:I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium_ **

**_I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one_ **

**_And I feel alright, and I feel alright_ **

**_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out_ **

**_I'll be doin' this, if you have a doubt_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

However,the Crank inside of her wouldn't let her be.She tried to run away from it-literally and metaphorically-but for her luck,Brittany was an excellent runner.Like mentioned before,there was a downside with being an ex-Cheerio.

**_Brittany:I got my mind made up, man,_ **

**_I can't let go_ **

**_I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul_ **

**_(Quinn:Ooh) I'll be running,_ **

**_(Quinn:Ooh) I'll be running_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

**_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

Brittany watched Quinn looking at her with wild eyes.Yet the woman still longed to see her friend saint once again,and she truly believed that,one say she would.

**_Quinn:There's a maniac out in front of me_ **

**_Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mestopheles_ **

**_but mama raised me good, mama raised me right_ **

**_Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"_ **

**_And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out,yeah_ **

If anything happened to Quinn,Brittany would blame Rachel and WCKD.Probably Fitzsimmons' ex boss was to blame also but Brittany did not really know who the man was.

**_Brittany:I got my mind made up, man,_ **

**_I can't let go_ **

**_I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul_ **

**_(Quinn:Ooh) I'll be running,_ **

**_(Quinn:Ooh) I'll be running_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

**_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

And that was when Brittany began loosing her....well....sanity.She thought she had seen everything,WCKD had made sure of that,but seeing all these Cranks gathered in one place was different.It was like their stories were travelling with them,one cannibal zombie equaled one soul that was lost.

**_Brittany:Oh, we all want the same thing_ **

**_Quinn:Oh, we all run for something_ ** **_run for God, for fate_ **

**_Brittany:For love, for hate_ **

**_Quinn:For gold and rust_ **

**_Brittany:For diamonds and dust_ **

**_Quinn:I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun_ **

**_I'll be the bright in black that's makin' you run_ **

Quinn grabbed a lighter from one of the Cranks-she always found smoking as a Crank quite intelligent,the cigarette could no longer destroy what you didn't have-and grinned.The blonde found herself in some wooden construction,probably an old restaurant,and let the lighter fall down.Brittany watched her from outside with tears falling down her eyes.

**_Both:I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go_ **

**_I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul_ **

**_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

**_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

**_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun_ **

**_I'll be the bright in black that's makin' you run_ **

**_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright_ **

**_'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out._ **

**_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down_ **

**_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._ **

**_'Til the love runs out!_**

_Damn it Fabray_ ,Brittany thought.The younger woman stormed inside the building with nerve.She began coughing unstoppably while covering her nose and mouth with her right hand.

"You don't belong here"

"I know"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Fabray manor,14:00_

"This is wicked"Sonya mumbled as she opened the door to the mansion.Brenda walked after her as Mihno and Thomas followed.

"You have been saying that from the moment we entered this neighbourhood"Brenda told her.The blonde scoffed in reply and took a closer look to the furnitures.

"Excuse me for only having stayed in a Maze and a restaurant"

"Please this place isn't that fa--holy klunk look at this!"Mihno exclaimed with happiness.The asian boy ran towards the tv with open arms.

"I only saw you like once in my life but"he whispered"you're the love of my life"

"We shouldn't be in someone's house uninvited"Thomas blurted out"Plus we should continue our search"

"Relax Tomboy"Sonya laughed as she opened the shelves in a search for food"Have some fun"

"Fun?Our friends are missing"

"And you being worried won't bring them back"

Thomas sighed and leaned back on a chair.Mihno was staring at the huge television with amusement while Brenda had moved inside the halls.

"Min"Sonya called out bringing the boy back into reality.He raised his head to look at the blonde with confusion.

"What?"

"The tv is closed"

"So?"

"You're staring at a black screen as if it was a donut"

"Um guys?"Brenda's voice echoed inside the big building.It almost had them scared for a moment,after all it was a big place,maybe there were Cranks inside.

As the three of them walked further,the interior chanced abruptly.The walls were burned and dusty with spider webs in every corner.Blood was spilled in the halls which made them doubt whether they were still in the same house.

"Holy klunk"Sonya shout in terror.The blonde watched the lifeless body of a once-dog lying inside a boy's room.She figured out it was a boy's since it wass blue and messy with trophies on the library.

"That's a shucking mess"Mihno whispered while he pointed at the dog.The poor husky's guts were spilled out and blood covered the white parts of his fur.

"Poor thing"Sonya replied and closed the door to the room"I don't need this image in my head"

Suddenly a scream was heard making Mihno jump a little.The trio exchanged a scared look and ran towards the sound.Thomas watched Brenda screaming at the sight of something as he entered the room,but once he got in,the door closed behind him and locked itself.Mihno and Sonya began hitting it with anger.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded terrified and pointed at the room's corner.Thomas looked the woman in front of him with fear,there was something on her.She sent you an air of terror.She wasn't like the rest of the Cranks,no,she looked more sane than the rest and less zombie-ish.Honestly,the only thing that reminded you of a Crank was the wild eyes and maybe the blood on her ripped clothes.

"Now isn't that"she began and walked closer to Thomas.She lifted his chin with her left hand and smirked"one nice nose?I have qyite a few friends that would be interested"

Thomas moved his head leaving a tiny red mark on his neck.She looked at him disappointed and turned to Brenda.

"Don't you dare"the brunette girl growled at her"I don't become a sight for Cranks"

"That was rude.Last time I checked,you were inside my house"she explained with crossed arms"You should really teach your girlfriend some manners,Tommy"

The name made Thomas flinched.He wasn't sure what was that caused this reaction.Part of him did it because a Crank-and apparently a powered one-knew his name,but there was another part that didn't want to hear that name.Newt was the only one that called him that.

"Who are you?"he questioned her.She laughed as an evil smirk formed to her lips.

"Did I hit a weak spot?"

"I asked you a question"he snapped"Who the shuck are you?"

"Beth"she introduced herself and took a bow,letting her blonde hair cover her face"Elizabeth Puckerman if you like it formal"

Thomas and Brenda looked at each other before she continued"But I guess this means nothing to you"

"Wait,you know me?"

Beth let a laugh escape her as she placed her arms on Thomas' and Brenda's shoulders"Let me tell you a story kid,oh but I should warn you"she grinned and unlocked the door"I tend to get a bit noisy"

**_Beth:Hey girl, open the walls_ **

**_Play with your dolls_ **

**_We'll be a perfect family_ **

**_When you walk away, is when we we really play_ **

**_You don't hear me when I say_ **

Beth dragged the couple outside of the room and hit Mihno with the door as she opened.The boy groaned and Sonya slammed his arm.Then Beth took only Thomas' hand and walked around the halls.

**_Mom, please wake up, dad's with a slut_ **

**_And your son is smoking cannabis_ **

**_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_ **

**_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_ **

**_Places, places, get in your places_ **

**_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_ **

**_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_ **

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains_ **

Thomas was actually worried about the girl.Honestly speaking,he had began to doubt the line between her sanity and insanity.

**_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_ **

**_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister_ **

**_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_ **

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains_ **

**_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees_ **

She stopped outside the master room and froze for a while.It was like she was thinking whether he should let him in,and honestly she was.Because inside Beth,her old former self was fighting the brainwashed one.

_Don't let it win_

She shook her hand and showed Thomas the big phot frame on the desk.Thomas watched the girl she was and the one she had become.There she looked happy standing next to her mother proudly as her father held her little,about six or seven,brother.

**_Hey girl, look at my mom she's got it going on_ **

**_Ha! You're blinded by her jewelry_ **

**_When you turn your back_ **

**_She pulls out her flask_ **

**_And forgets his infidelity_ **

**_Ah oh, she's coming to the attic plastic, go back to being plastic_ **

**_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_ **

**_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen_ **

Moments like these made him realise eaxctly how awful it was to be a Crank.Moments like these made it easier to live with the pain of having killed Newt.His face dropped at the memory,and Beth noticed.

 

**_Places, places, get in your places_ **

**_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_ **

**_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_ **

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains_ **

**_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_ **

**_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister_ **

**_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_ **

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_ **

**_I see things that nobody else seesHey girl_ **

**_Hey girl, open your walls play with your dolls_ **

**_We'll be a perfect family_ **

She knew she didn't have much time-she could had had more if she didn't made a musical number-and she guided the boy inside her brother's room.She carefully avoided stepping on Snow(poor little guy)and grabbed a red marker.

**_Places, places, get in your places_ **

**_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_ **

**_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_ **

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains_ **

**_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_ **

**_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister_ **

**_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_ **

_Go to Mckinley,_ she wrote at the wall with big red letters.Thomas looked at her confused and uncertain of what exactly Mckinley meant.

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains_ **

_Oh and sorry for that_

**_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees_ **

"Sorry for what?"

"Hail Hydra"


	8. See my child,see my light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Quinn come face to face with Thomas,Mihno,Sonya and Brenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Bang my head by David Guetta and Sia  
> 

 

  _Fabray manor,14:00_

"Hail Hydra"

The words ringed inside of his head as the battle began.Beth struggled to punched him and he,ungracefully,dodged.The frame fell down,breaking the photo's glass.Beth fell to the bed as she lifted her legs kickingThomas in the stomach.

"That was cheap"

"It's the only way I like to fight"she laughed and punched him in the face.The boy cleaned his bloody nose with his sleeve and looked at her.He couldn't punch a girl.That would be very unheroic of him.

"It isn't personal"she said and punched him once more.Maybe he shouldn't be guilty about fighting back.After all surviving knows no gender.He took a deep breathe and tried to twist her left arm.The girl shout in pain as her breathe got shorter from the adrenaline.

Thomas watched a small gun laying under the bed.He grabbed and pressed it against her head"I didn't want to do this"

"I'm sure of it"she managed to whisper while her arms stopped holding him.Beth took a deep breathe and stopped fighting"Thomas"

The boy didn't mind her as he pulled the trigger.But the girl let a tear escape her eye as the words escaped her lips"It's not a weakness"

Mihno and Brenda burst inside the room causing Sonya to fall down.The blonde girl groaned as she stood up.The trio gazed at the female body who had fallen down.There was blood covering her face but no one could tell whether it was the bullet,the fight or if it was there before.

"What happened here?"

"Honestly,I don't know"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Mckinley's yuard,14:20_

"Girls and boys.Women and men"Santana greeted.She was still wearing her black vest and held at least three guns.Two in her pockets and one in her right hand.The latina stood proud on the stairs watching her group sitting on the tables.

Puck stared at her emotionless while Mercedes and Artie exchanged worried looks.Mike and Tina who sat beside the three of them had their guns ready to fire while looking suspiciously at the new comers.

In the next table,sat Ryder with Marley and George.Blaine and Rachel looked over at Kitty who gazed at Hunter with disgust.

Lastly sat the newbies.Aris was sitting between Harriet and Gally who stood straight as if they were to cover him.Meanwhile Hunter would avoid the deadly glares of the New Directions along with Daisy.

"I'd like to welcome our new associates"she gave them a genuine smile"before I begin,do you have any questions?"

"I do"Puck announced"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Noah--"

"He almost killed you.He"the man stopped himself while facing the ground below.His heart got heavier as he sent a deadly glare towards Hunter"He murdered my brother"

Aris and Gally flinched at the words.They still hadn't gotten used to the term.Sure they had all killed at one point but never an actual human being,at least not on purpose.Aris hadn't hurt a fly besides three or four Cranks.Gally had only killed Chuck and that was due to WCKD.Meanwhile Harriet ought to kill Rachel.

Apparently only Daisy had killed for surviving,revenge and even hate.However she was not going to let them know that.

"Don't take this personally"Santana mocked"You were the one who suggested not to let our personal experience take over"

"Look I was wrong about Brittany but can you blame me?She worked for WCKD"

"Yeah but now she is with us"Santana told him in a strict tone"and so are they.Right Hunter?"

"Right"the man replied"I'm going to make it up to you,guys.I promise"

Noah sighed and laid on the back of his chair.He realised that there was no point in trying to change Santana's mind.She was more stubborn than Quinn herself.

"Now I must inform you,in New Directions everyone has a part they need to follow.Can any of you shot from distance?"Harriet raised her hand out of reflex causing Santana to grin.It was true,Harriet was an excellent snipper just like Sonya.

"Great,you go with Mike and Tina"she said gesturing over at the two Asians"They are the best at their job."Harriet nodded and headed towards them.The couple handed her a shotgun and led her at the bleachers.

"How about constructions?You're boys,can you work your hands?"Both Gally and Aris nodded in agreement"You'll be with the builders."

Mercedes and Sam stood up dragging Kitty with them as they walked over at Gally and Aris."Hunter,you're on the Council?"

"Wait what?"

"Shut it Puckerman"she snapped"If he wants to prove himself,there is his chance"

"And what am I supposed to do?"Daisy questioned.Santana took a good look at her from the bottom to the top.She was secret service and that bothered her.

"You are baby duty"

"I am what?"

"Look once a week Ryder and Marley go to get supplies.Meanwhile Cranks are attacking the perimeter which means George needs someone to take care of him.Now don't feel bad,Rachel and Blaine will help you"

"You have to be kidding me"

"Oh no"she smiled"I promise you that when you prove yourself to be useful,I'll give you something more important"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Somewhere in Lima,14:30_

"Do you want to talk about it?"Brenda asked Thomas.The boy shook his head,he didn't want to mention the subject again.He would never talk about this again.

"Hey check this out"Mihno shout pointing at a building's rooftop.The sixth floor was on fire while repeated gunshots were spreading through the area.Thomas' jaw tightened and his eyes landed on the building.

Sonya shot Mihno a worried look before speaking"I know that look"she mumbled"I'll get my gun"

The four friends ran up to the building with their hands covering their mouths as they coughed.The smoke was unbearable but lucky for them,there was no sign of Cranks near the area.Mihno stopped once they reached the rooftop,he watched as an blonde older woman held a torch against the Cranks.She held it with her left arm while shooting with the left.

The woman caught Mihno staring at her and froze.The boy could see many feelings written across her face,mostly fear,but what surprised him was her eyes.She looked at him with longing and affection.

_///\\\\\///\\\\\_

_5th floor_

"What is wrong with you?"the Crank spitted.His tongue dripped venom and his eyes burned red as he spoke"You're garbage"

"Look who's talking"Quinn smirked and kicked another monster.The blonde's heart beated fast and loud while her breathe was short.

"It will not be pleased"another Crank sneered"too bad,you were a great company"

"You piece of s--"

"Enough"the first Crank barked.He growled at the three others and took some steps closer to Quinn.His hand played with her hair as he sniffed her.The woman felt sick to her stomach.

"Don't fight it"

"You're insane"

"As if you're sane"

Quinn straightened up.She began shaking her head before screaming.The pain was unbearable like a thousand needles in her heart.No,she wasn't crazy.

_I'm fine.I'm okay._

Only she wasn't.She wasn't fine at all.Quinn felt weak and tired,so restless that she found herself unable to move.She was worried but most of all,she was tired.

"I'm fine"the words came out as a whisper.She was lying-that was obvious-but she wasn't sure to who.Who was she trying to fool?Them?Or herself"I won't let it beat me"

"It already has,sweety"the Crank laughed"the only thing you need to do for this to be over is say the words"

"It will end after?"she asked him.The once-human nodded as he placed his hands on her shoulder for encouragement.

"I vow to die for our cause.I will devout my life to  _it_ and watch the world burn"he instructed her.Quinn took a deep breathe and looked at him.

"I vow to die for our cause.I will devout my life to it and watch the world burn"

"WCKD is good"

"WCKD is"Quinn stopped herself from continuing.She glanced at the gun only some meters away from her.She couldn't do it and she wouldn't,for her family and friends.For Brittany too"not for me"The blonde dived to grab the gun.

"Think your next moves very carefully"

_I have_

  ** _Quinn:I was bound, was tired_**

**_Hadn't seen a light so long_ **

**_Thought I lost my fight_ **

**_Couldn't find my way back home_ **

**_And I felt the light stepping out of me_ **

**_I was bound, and tired_ **

**_Waiting for daylight_ **

**_Daylight, daylight, and I..._ **

Quinn shot three warning shots into one of the Crank's head.She kicked the other to the curb and snarled to the others.The first one,probably the leader,look at her unpleased.She saved him for last,a smirk formed on her lips before shooting him between the eyes.

**_Bang my head against the wall_ **

**_Though I felt light headed, now I know_ **

**_I will not fall I will rise above it all_ **

**_Found what I was searching for_ **

**_Though I felt light headed_ **

**_I should've failed, and nailed the floor_ **

**_Instead I rose above it all_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh bang my head against the wall_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh instead I rose above it all_ **

**_Bang my head against the wall_ **

She climbed on the fire escape struggling to find Brittany.The smokes and fires had spread at the rooftop while the Cranks came running towards her.

**_When you think you're giving up, just know_ **

**_You might think you're dying but you won't_ **

**_And you feel the life stepping out of you_ **

**_But when you think of giving up, don't (Oh)_ **

**_Bang your head against the wall_ **

As she fought she caught a glimpse of Brittany's soft gaze.The two girls nodded at one another while they began shooting again.

**_You may feel light headed,but you won't crawl, no, you won't fall_ **

**_You will rise above it all_ **

**_You'll find what you're searching for_ **

**_And you may feel light headed_ **

**_You think you're gonna hit the floor_ **

**_Instead you rise above it all_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh,oh bang your head against the wall_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh instead you rise above it all_ **

**_Bang my head against the wall_ **

Quinn turned her back at the Cranks to watch more people shooting.Two girls and two boys were firing their guns.But it was the boys who made her heart beat faster.

**_I have broken wings I keep trying, keep trying_ **

**_No I won't give up_ **

**_Oh I'm flying, oh I'm flying_ **

**_Bang my head against the wall_ **

**_Though I feel light headed, now I know_ **

**_I will not fall I will rise above it all_ **

**_Found what I was searching for_ **

**_Though I felt light headed I should've failed, and nailed the floor_ **

**_Instead I rose above it all_ **

Mihno and Thomas were alive.And if Thomas was alive,her son could be too.After all Thomas swore he would protect him.The brunette was also working for WCKD so it was easy enough.

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh bang my head against the wall_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh bang my head against the wall_ **

**_(Ooh) bang my head against the wall (Ooh)_ **

**_Instead I rise above it all!_ **

Brittany grabbed Quinn and pulled her in a hug"I knew you would return"

"Yeah"Quinn smiled"but next time don't bet your money on it"

"Gambling is confusing"

"It's an expression"

"No it's a game"

The woman just laughed at her friend.At least her ignorace made life a little easier for the rest.Quinn turned and the four friends who watched her with confusion and fear.She was aware of them not recognising her and frankly she did not care a lot.

"You shouldn't be here kids.It's too dangerous"

"I think we can handle ourselves"Brenda grinned"Though you did a pretty good job too"

"Thank you!"Brittany exclaimed with excitment while grabbing her backpack.She kept on glancing at Mihno with a soft smile.

"Do you have a name?"

"I'm Brenda"the short girl stated"These are Sonya,Thomas and M--"

"Mihno"Brittany blurted out.All of them turned to look at the blonde who awkwardly fixed her hair"You look like a Mihno"

"Anyway,you're WCKD.Aren't you?"

"Were"Thomas corrected"We were subjects"

"You survived the Maze Trials"Brittany replied with amusement.The blonde found it a bit remarkable that they had survived"But I see you also went through the Scorch"

"And you know that creepy informations on us because..."Mihno's voice trailed off.

"I forgot my manners.Brittany Susan Pierce,scientist.Ex-WCKD worker for the project of ΨΥΧΗ"

"I only got half of that"Sonya mumbled.Brittany laughed and began explaining them how ΨΥΧΗ worked.She pulled down her sock revealing the word  _Please._

"It's quite simple.Once you realise your love for the  _one_ the words that made you see it appear on your ankle"

"Like a soulmate mark?"Mihno asked her.The blonde shook her head"It's not exactly that.For example I have the words one person told to me but she doesn't have mine"A single tear escaped Brittany's eye as Quinn patted her back.

"And this is my friend"

"Best friend"Quinn corrected

"Best friend,Quinn Fabray.Ex-Crank"

"And cardiologist"

"That too"Brittany chuckled"You four look exhausted.You could use some shelter and food"

"We--"

"Thank you for your offer"Mihno cut Thomas off.He smiled at the woman"but we don't want to cause any trouble"

"That's nonsence.We own a school!"Brittany exclaimed"Well we us in us and a bunch of other people but,we have enough food"

"Then I guess we have no other choice"Sonya smiled at them as Brenda and she shared a look.

"Mckinley here we go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost....halfway there.We still have a long way ahead of us BUT I like to take things slow :-)


	9. Some things are better uknown,some things cannot be fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and the gang arrive at Mckinley where they reunite with their friends.Arguements break off between the New Directions while truths come to light.Finally,Newt and Teresa take the situation to their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Hello by Adele  
> Black Window by Iggy Azalea  
> Hero by Skillet
> 
> Anyway,you probably have notice that Brittany is a little...out of character.Well that is purely due to the circumstances,I try to make her grow up but I'm still going to throw some hints of her real-self.

 

 

_Mckinley highschool,2:00_

"It's like the earth swallowed her"Puck stated.The small group made of Santana,Noah,Mercedes,Artie and (luckily or not)Hunter were passing back and forth in the Spanish room.Noah had spread the map on one of the desks and continued staring at it.

"Maybe we should sent another search team"Artie told them"We should try again,she can't have disappeared"

"We can't sent more people.This day has been stressful enough,there is no reason to make it worse"Mercedes argued.Hunter stood in silence though he wanted to agree with Mercedes.He wasn't completly against the team as family theory and how nobody gets left behind but,sometimes you can't sacrifise everyone for one.Plus he was quite positive that Pierce wasn't worth it.

"We are sending more people"Santana blurt out making her presense known.She had been quiet all this time and most of them wished she stayed that way.

"Didn't we say not to make it personal?"Puck asked her.The latina scoffed taking a step closer to the group.

"We didn't sent people in the effected areas"effected wasn't the right way to say it.Polluted might have been a better term but Santana struggled to make it seem less bad.Though it may sound weird,Cranks did have some places where most of them were.The cannibals were like bees,they needed hives,and these were usually old government buildings.

After some conversations Hunter had with Daisy,she also revealed to him that these used to be constractions of HYDRA.

"You want us to sent them at Crank parties?They would die and besides,nobody-not even Brittany-would dare going there"Puck told her.He had become very protective of his friends-more than he was-because they were the only family he had left.He wouldn't leave them go on a suicide mission.

"You're underestimating her"Santana simply told him.She knew better than anyone what Brittany was capable of and what she was thinking.Brit was a sweet girl who just couldn't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it.The blonde would fight everyday to fix things but would only tear them apart in the end.

"He's not"Hunter argued"Brittany is a smart girl-in her own original way-she wouldn't do something that stupid"

"It isn't a matter of stupidity,but of loyality and closure"

"Well closure never brought any good"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Mckinley high,football field 2:45_

"What do you think they are talking about?"Harriet questioned Mike and Tina.The man shrugged his shoulders before giving her a better-not-ask look.Luckily for her,Tina wasn't as mysterious and quiet as Mike.

"One member of ours went missing"she explained"She is Santana's ex wife and as you can guess,it is important she is safe"

"Why do you think she left?"

"She probably has a death wish"Mike mumbled and cleaned the barrel of his gun.Tina shot him a warning look before turning at the dark skinned girl.

"Brittany is naive"Tina replied"She lets the world fool her easily and right now she's kind of damaged."

Harriet gave a soft smile at the two of them as she picked up her gun"Just because something break,doesn't mean it can't be fixed"

"Perphaps"Mike told her"but that doesn't mean it's going to be in its original state"

Harriet was ready to say something before spotting a small group at the other side of the fench.They couldn't be more than six people.Mike followed her gaze and turned to Tina"We have company"

His wife smirked and picked her gun aiming at some meters away from where the group was walking.Just something small to shake them up.Tina took a deep breathe and pulled the trigger.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Just outside of the fench,2:53_

_Bam!_

"Holy klunk!"Mihno shout as he jumped from fear and panic.He turned to Brittany while holding his gun tighter than before."I thought this place was supposed to be safe"

"It is"Brittany smiled and climbed on the fench.The rest five followed her seconds later and began walking inside Mckinley.Thomas scanned the place,it did look pretty safe.The fenches were high and seemed new enough as well steady.There were obviously shooters and no easy way for a Crank to enter without being noticed.

"Hands in the air"a sharp voice instructed.Mihno,Sonya,Brenda and Thomas followed the orders as Quinn and Brittany let out a sigh.

"You have the right to remain silence"

"I didn't know you were a cop,Tina"Brittany laughed and turned to the Asian woman.She,Tina,smiled warmly and put down her gun.

"I'm not but I always wanted to say that"Tina stopped herself for saying anything else and looked straight at Quinn.Seconds later Mike had also joined them.

"Are my eyes fooling me"Mike started getting some steps closer"or is that Quinn Fabray?"

"In flesh and blood"Quinn said before the couple hugged her tight.They decided not to bomb her with questions about her living-Santana would probably do it anyway-it was better not to ruin the moment.

 "SONYA!"another voice exclaimed from far away.Of course Sonya knew that voice better than anyone and a wave of happiness was sent through her spine the moment she heard the words.The blonde turned around and was meant by Harriet tackling her.Both of them fell to the ground laughing their asses off.Mihno and Thomas helped them get up while Brenda hugged Harriet.

"What are you guys doing here?"she asked them.The boys and girls shared a it's-a-long-story look before turning to her.

"We could ask you the same thing"

"It's rather complicated,but this place is pretty good."

"In other words"Mike began looking at Quinn and Brittany"We have three teenagers from WCKD and an ex-special agent."Quinn and Brittany looked at him impressed before Tina cut in.

"There is one more thing"

"What?"

"Hunter is here"

Quinn looked confused,being unaware of who exactly Clarington was while Brittany's eyes turned red from anger.She clenched her fist and looked at them.

"The bastard is dead"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Choir room,3:00_

"I hope this is important"Marley yawned as she leaned back to her chair.She was exhausted,partly because of the whole Hunter situation,but mainly due to George.The kid just didn't seem to be able to sleep for more than an hour.

Kitty had already fallen asleep once more on Blaine's shouler while Ryder struggled to put George to sleep.Rachel,for once,was sitting quietly on her chair.Santana and 'the Board' stepped inside and took a seat.

"Santana,what is this about?"Blaine questioned in a whisper trying not to wake up Kitty.Everyone knew she could get very cranky about loosing her sleep.No pun,intented.

"Mike said he wanted to talk to us"the latina explained"Where are the newbies?"

"Right here!"exclaimed Gally and Aris while dragging a very sleepy agent Johnson.Daisy was never an easy person to wake up and she sure as hell wouldn't change that habit.

"Daisy wake up!"Aris instructed as the woman pushed him making him loose his balance for a second.Daisy fell to one chair without even opening her eyes.

"Five more minutes"she whispered and got comfortable"Nobody starts practise that early!"

Gally was ready to question her words but Hunter just patted the boys in the back.Some things are just not meant to be asked.Minutes later Harriet,Tina and Mike entered the choir room and took their seats.

"You wanted to talk to us about something?"Puck asked them.The couple grinned as Harriet tried to hold back her laughter.

"Oh,we didn't."Mike announced"They did"

"We're back,baby!"Brittany shout the moment she got in with an arm around Quinn-who was could barely hold her laughter-Thomas and Mihno soon came inside too with Brenda and Sonya.Gally and Aris hugged their friends as the New Directions stared Quinn and Brittany.In fact Brittany's voice was so loud it managed to wake up both Kitty and George.

"Can you people keep it down?"Kitty complained while rubbing her eyes.The younger woman looked at Quinn and flinched"Okay does anyone else see Quinn,or is it just me?"

Santana shared a worried look with Rachel who was as confused as she was.The brunette had killed Quinn-she knew that very well-but there she was,in flesh and blood,and looking as sane as everyone else in the room.Puck stood up and took a few steps towards Quinn.Once the distance was close he pinched her in the arm.

"Ouch!"she said"Noah,what the hell?"she then slammed his arm.The man sighed in relief before hugging her.

"That's my wife"

"Ex-wife"

"You never gave me divorce papers"

"Sorry I couldn't find a lawyer in the apocalypse"she laughed and hugged him back.Santana went to Brittany and smiled,at least none of them had gotten hurt.

"Anyway"Brittany started"these are Thomas"

Blaine stood from where he was sitting,a feeling of longing was sent through his body.He hadn't changed,he sure seemed a bit taller and in a somewhat bad situation but,he still looked like  _Thomas._ It was him-not because he had to be-but because Brittany and Quinn knew it too.Most of them knew it,you could see it in their eyes.

"Minho"

Santana's eyes brightened like Blaine's had.Deep down she had hoped for this moment,deep down she knew that the moment she found out about Harriet,Gally and Aris she hoped for Minho to be alive.She hoped that her baby boy was alive and safe,away from the danger of WCKD.

"Sonya and Brenda"

The two girls waved at the group before Brenda looked at Marley.The woman seemed familiar to her,she just couldn't tell from where.It was this exact fact that made Brittany feel guilty inside.Brenda was WCKD,she just didn't know.After all,she was a Mckinley student,and everyone from Mckinley-after Sue Sylvester's orders-were participating in it.This meant an entire planting of new memories through a programm similar to S.H.I.E.L.D's T.A.H.I.T.I.Yes,Hydra a.k.a the founders of WCKD had had their hands on it and didn't exactly used it for noble reasons.

"Well since we are making introductions"Santana said"These are Aris,Gally-I assume you already know Harriet-Daisy and"

"Hunter"Brittany said with an irritated tone.She knew Hunter,she knew what he had done and the people he had hurt.Santana almost got to be in the list.

"Look at this little family reunion"Kitty mocked with venom and biterness.Artie tried to comfort her but it didn't exactly worked.Santana shot her a warning look,she shouldn't continue this.

"If you have something to say"Brittany began while crossing her arms"Say it"

"It just seems weird how everyone you care about just pop out of nowhere"Kitty replied"Last time I checked,almost every one from the Maze Trials died but there they are.Oh and let's not forget how Quinn is alive though-from what we heard-Berry freakin shot her!"

"It was luck"

"The thing is I don't believe in luck,especially a WCKD's employee's luck"

"There was nothing I could d--"

"You could have not sent her!"Kitty yelled at Brittany.Her expression was no longer angry and frusurated,just plain sad.The Gladers tried not to take part in the conversation since they didn't know the exact point of the discussion.But Hunter knew what this was about and Thomas had a pretty good idea about it.

"We all made sacrifises"Brittany stated"It's not my fault that my son survived and your daughter didn't."

"But you knew it,didn't you?You knew what was her part in it!"

"That wasn't supposed to be her part"Brittany snapped"She wasn't supposed to die for Thomas!"

Thomas looked at her with Mihno.They both figured out pretty quickly who she was talking about and it hurt them much.Teresa was a good person-she was-and yes,she betray Thomas but that didn't mean she didn't care.

"So what?She was some mistake that didn't count?"

"She wasn't a mistake!None of them were!"Brittany tried to explain"I didn't know she was going to save him,just like I didn't know that Chuck would take a bullet for him"

Sonya and Harriet held their guns closer while Aris and Gally were prepared for the seconds to come.Minho and Thomas didn't like what was going on,these people knew too much.But deep inside all of them-except the girls-had one thought;one of them had found his family.

Meanwhile Blaine's face dropped at the mention of his younger son.He looked at Brittany for a while before staring back down"And what was the plan about that?You hoped that Thomas would magically escapw the bullet's reach?Or the plan was for him to get shot"

"Blaine that's not what I meant--"

"So either way it ended with one of my boys getting killed"he laughed"Because who cares about them when you can save the world?"the last part came out as a mockery towards WCKD's _inspirational_ speech.

The gang looked at Thomas who stood still listening at the conversation with a thousand thoughts running in his mind.His dream,it wasn't a dream at all.It was a memory.He and Chuck were brothers,apparently he also had a sister,and he probably knew Teresa too.

"The point was for Thomas to return to WCKD.Everything else that happened were from their own free will!"

"Own free will?"Hunter asked.Hunter didn't like Brittany for many reasons.While one of them was the whole being-evil-thing,he also didn't approve her methods.Once he attacked Santana,it was Brittany who sent him as food to the Cranks.Sure he knew that what he did wasn't right but this wasn't him.He was brainwashed and Brittany didn't even give him a chance to explain.

"I'd say the circumstances that you put them in"he corrected"Like,I don't know,do Quinn and Noah know what happened to their son?"

Quinn and Puck shared a worried look at the mention of their son.They already had lost a daughter and neither of them dared to ask what happened to Newt.Deep down they didn't want to know the answer to the question.

"I don't know what happened to him"Brittany admitted"WCKD didn't have cameras everywhere and one day he"she stopped herself and looked at Quinn"I honestly don't know what happened to him"

"But he does"Noah said and looked at Hunter"So if I were you,I'd start talking"

Well,Hunter's plan totally backfired.The man shrugged and tried to find a way to give the weight to someone else.After all,Noah was waiting just for an excuse to kick the crap out of him.

"He was in their team"Hunter admitted and turn to Thomas"I don't know exactly what happened except from that"

That was a big lie...

Quinn went closer to Thomas with hope feeling her eyes.Thomas looked back at her with hesitation until he finally relaxed.Looking at her closer,memories flooded in his mind.Unfortunately not from his life bfore the Maze,but the life in it.She had the same look Newt used to give him when he hoped for him to have a plan.Needless to say,he never had a plan.

"Tom"she said"I need you to think very carefully,I-I know it was probably a big group"

Big wasn't even able to describe how many people were in Group A back in the maze.In fact there were many that had even die before he came.Remembering someone who wasn't his friend would be tricky.

"But please try to remember a boy.He was about your height,blonde hair and he-he was such a good boy"she stummered"His name was Newt"

Now that wouldn't be a hard thing to remember...

Mihno's eyes opened wide along with Gally's.Thomas' expression changed quickly and he avoided to look at her.Quinn got the message,so did Santana.Noah wrapped an arm around her but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry"

"No"she replied"What happened to him?"

"He was infected"

"Oh I've seen this play before"Santana whispered to Rachel.The brunette nodded slightly,she knew how the story end.It always ended that way.

"Did you leave him behind?"

"I didn't want to"Thomas told her.It was true,he didn't want to leave him behind.He begged him to come with them but Newt was too stubborn.

"So what did you do?"

"He didn't want to become one of them"

"Cut to the point"she snapped"I'm going to ask you one time,did you kill him?"

"Yes"

"Like mother like son"Santana laughed while Rachel glared at her.Noah tried to tell Quinn something but she ignored him.

"Ssh"he told her as the tears rolled down her face.

"I trusted you!"she yelled at Thomas and Rachel"Both of you said he would be fine!"Thomas had just noticed the short woman in the back who avoided Quinn's stare.

"I'm so sorry"Rachel apologized.

"No I don't want your apologies anymore!"she shout"They won't bring back what I've lost,they won't bring back my little boy and they certainly won't bring back the years I wasted on you!"Quinn left frusturated with Noah right behind her.Santana coughed to clear her throat and got the center of the chairs.

"Well this was definetly something"she stated"Mike,Tina and Harriet call it a night.Get some sleep"The three nodded as the couple walked out"Aris,Gally and Harriet you can show Sonya where the sleeping area is"

"Marley and Ryder,you take Brenda to the weapon wearhouse"Both of them smiled and guided the girl outside the choir room.After all,they had a lot to talk about.

"Hunter,Kitty,Blaine and Brittany I want to have a word with all of you.The rest are dismissed"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_4:00_

Thomas walked through the Mckinley halls trying to clear up his mind.He had figured out many things but was still left with questions.Everyone kept telling him not to dig in.He asked about Quinn and Rachel,he even questioned the actions of Hunter.He wanted to find out about Brittany,but nobody would tell him.Only Aris told him that Hunter did some bad things,he killed someone,but hadn't they all?

He continued his walk until he saw Rachel outside the auditorium.The brunette was sitting on the stage while staring at the ground.

**_Rachel:Hello it's me_ **

**_I was wondering if after all these years_ **

**_You'd like to meet to go over_ **

**_Everything_ **

**_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_ **

**_But I ain't done much healing_ **

Thomas leaned against the door and listened to her carefully.He liked music,he never had realised it-since he rarely thought about his free time-,he really did.

**_Hello, can you hear me?_ **

**_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_ **

**_When we were younger and free_ **

**_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_ **

**_There's such a difference between us_ **

**_And a million miles_ **

Rachel stood up and closed her eyes.Just like the old times,she wanted to pretend that nothing happen.That she didn't tell Quinn how everything would be fine.That she didn't tell the same thing to Blaine either.

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

Mostly she wanted to turn back time to that faithful night when she did something that she regretted.Maybe if she hadn't,Quinn wouldn't hate her.Maybe she wouldn't have make her be the one to pull the trigger.

**_Hello how are you?_ **

**_It's so typical of me to talk about myself_ **

**_I'm sorry I hope that you're well_ **

**_Did you ever make it out of that town_ **

**_Where nothing ever happened?_ **

**_It's no secret_ **

**_That the both of us are running out of time_ **

Because she loved Quinn.It wasn't a secret nor an assumption,it was a fact known to all the people around her.Blaine knew,Santana did too,and she was sure Jessie was aware of it also.The last one just didn't want to believe it.

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

She noticed Thomas standing there.The boy didn't exactly wanted to keep his presence unknown.Rachel felt sorry for him.They had made the same mistakes but I guess,mother and son did the same mistakes.

**_Ooooohh, anymore ooooohh, anymore_ **

**_Ooooohh, anymore anymore_ **

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

Thomas smiled at her,part of her hoped it was because he knew.At the end of the day,he was a smart boy.

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

"I think we should talk"

"Yeah"she replied as she got off the stage"I figured you'd say that"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Choir room,4:57_

"Are you out of your freakin mind?"Santana asked the four people.She was disappointed at them,not mad,purely disappointed"You were attacking each other like some animals"

"Excuse me,isn't that what you do everyday?"Hunter asked before receiving a glare from Santana.

"Did I fucking stutter,Clarington?"she snapped at him"You can't attack Brittany and you certainly can not create a new Civil War"

"Santana--"

"Let me finish,Anderson"she barked"If any of you think I'm happy,you're wrong.I am not happy with the outcome and I sure as hell ain't happy with your behavior"she turned to face Brittany.The blonde was starting to act recklessly and Santana wasn't fond of it.

"I know things are tough now,but we still families to hold on.Anderson still has Thomas,Hunter has his new lady friend-by the way,did you change team or--"

"Have you heard of 'as straight as a ruler'?"

"Yeah"

"I'm the exact opposite of that"

"Okay Hunter has new friend-and will hopefully find a new boyfriend-and Kitty though Teresa is dead,you still have a husband.You're still young and alive"she gave the blonde a soft smile"If you ever need someone to talk to"

"I know,I know.Your shoulder is free"

"No Quinn's and Noah's shoulders are free,they lost a son so they'd know"Santana took a deep breathe before continue"To end this,I think Brittany should apologize for--"

"Wait apologize?I'm not going to say sorry for something that I'm not responsible"

"Not responsible?You were in charge of the programme,you put them in the--"

"It wasn't my call to make"

"You sacrifised everyone!They were just children--"

"I did what I had to do to protect the ones I care about"The two women stood in silence while staring at each other.It seemed as if a bomb was about to explode.

"Out"

"Santana,I'm not sure"Kitty tried to say as Santana raised her hands"No,I'm settling this right now.So you three get out"

 The trio eventually nodded.Though they definetly didn't want to leave Brittany and Santana alone.Lately their fights were lethal,which was unbelievable to anyone who had known them before the apocalypse.

"I don't understand how I am the bad here"Brittany blurted out"I brought home Minho and Quinn.I protected you from Hunter and at the end of the day,I was the one who told you about Mckinley"

"You're right about that"Santana agreed.The latina was talking in a soft but sharp tone.Brittany knew that game of her very well,after all she was married to her for seventeen years."but you're still the reason why we were there on the first place.You just had to do that stupid project of yours without caring about the result"

"It wasn't stupid"Brittany replied"and it didn't cost me or anyone else anything"

"It cost our marriage,didn't it?"

"No San"she told her emphasizing her nickname"It was you cheating on me that costed us our marriage"

"I told it meant nothing"

"That's not what your mark shows"she chuckled"Do you want to know what this stupid invension of mine was?It was a proof that you don't love me and it was going to be a proof for a lot others"

"You killed the humanity because you were insecure about yourself"

"I didn't kill the humanity.I assure you project ΨΥΧΗ had nothing to do with the Flare"

"That's not how the government sees it"

And she was right about that.Once the Flare broke out,everyone blamed it on Brittany's project.It wasn't her doing,Brittany knew that and Fitzsimmons also knew that.But in a world ruled by panic,saying that an Ancient-very deadly-Inhuman created a disease that would tear apart the human nation was a lot worse.

"I didn't do it"she argued"Some years before that would be enough.My word would be enough for you to believe"

"Some years before you wouldn't have been so stupid"and that was where Brittany drew a line.Santana worked hard and was pressured a lot-Brittany knew that-but she wasn't backing down on this.

It was time to do what she did best.

**_Brittany:I'm gonna love you_ **

**_Until you hate me_ **

**_And I'm gonna show you_ **

**_What's really crazy_ **

**_You should've known better_ **

**_Then to mess with me harder_ **

**_I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you_ **

**_Gonna love you, gonna love you_ **

**_Like a black widow, baby_ **

Luckily Santana was up for the challenge.This was a win or loose game,keep your mouth shut or speak now.She couldn't let it get personal-she shouldn't-but deep down she didn't even try to stop it.

**_Santana:This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_ **

**_First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray_ **

**_We went from nothing to something liking to loving_ **

**_It was us against the world now we just fighting_ **

**_It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you_ **

**_Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you_ **

They say some words are better to stay untold.However,Santana felt that if she didn't let it all out she would explode.All these years,all these lies and cheats (metaphorically speaking)were coming back to her in a flash.

**_I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between_ **

**_By me believing what you say that you never mean_ **

**_Like it'll last for ever but now forever ain't as long_ **

**_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song_ **

**_You was different from my last but now you got a mirror_ **

**_But as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer_ **

**_Now sing_ **

 Brittany felt almost the same with Santana.Perphaps worse.She had spent years being blamed for the creation of the Flare when it wasn't even her fault to start with.So Santana not believing her either was the last drop.

**_Brittany:You used to be thirsty for me_ **

**_But now you wanna be set free_ **

**_This is the web, the web that you weave_ **

**_So baby now rest in peace_ **

**_(Santana:It's all over with now) I'm gonna love you_ **

**_Until you hate me_ **

**_And I'm gonna show you_ **

**_What's really crazy_ **

Some things are better to stay hidden.Because one they are out of the shadows,words can break someone's bones.And once something break,it usually can not be fixed.

**_You should've known better_ **

**_Then to mess with me harder I'm gonna love you,_ **

**_I'm gonna love you_ **

**_Gonna love you, gonna love you_ **

**_Like a black widow, baby_ **

Right now,many things had been broken.Their trust,loyality and love were probably already broken but now their friendship was at stake.

**_Santana:I'm gonna love you until it hurts_ **

**_Just to get you I'm doing whatever works_ **

**_You'd have never met nobody_ **

**_That will do you how I do ya_ **

**_That will bring you to your knees_ **

**_Praise Jesus hallelujah_ **

It was probably an effect on everyone.Friendships were formed everyday only to be broken the next.New Directions had formed,according to Hunter and Daisy,a family but had they really?Santana feared all the things that had changed.Honestly,she doubt that anyone would sacrifise his/her life for the other.

**_Imma make you beg for it, plead for it_ **

**_Till you feel like you breath for it_ **

**_Till you do any and everything for it I want you to fiend for it_ **

**_Wake up and dream for it_ **

**_Till its got you gasping for air_ **

**_And you leave for it_ **

**_'Till they have a cat scan to check on your mind_ **

**_And it's nothing but me, on it_ **

Brittany wouldn't either.Santana knew that the blonde wouldn't die for any of them,or maybe,that was what she wanted to believe.Some times she just seemed so...breakable.

**_Now its me time believe that_ **

**_If its yours when you want it I wouldn't promise I need that_ **

**_Till I'm everywhere that you be at I can't fall back go quick_ **

**_Cause this here is fatal attraction_ **

**_So I take it all or I don't want shit_ **

And what would happen if she did break?Would she able to be put back?Would Santana be fine with it?She didn't know any of these answers.Hopefully she wouldn't have to find themcout.

**_Brittany:You used to be thirsty for me_ **

**_But now you wanna be set free_ **

**_This is the web, the web that you weave_ **

**_So baby now rest in peace_ **

**_(Santana:It's all over with now)_ **

**_I'm gonna love you_ **

**_Until you hate me_ **

**_And I'm gonna show you_ **

**_What's really crazy_ **

Brittany hoped that too

**_You should've known better_ **

**_Then to mess with me harder_ **

**_I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you_ **

**_Gonna love you, gonna love you_ **

**_Like a black widow, baby_ **

Both of them were to be proven wrong.What breaks...can never be fixed

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_WCKD headquarters,6:30_

"This is going to hurt just a little"Kurt whispered as he placed the adrenaline in the injection.Teresa felt her body going numb,she was pretty sure that she wasn't a fan of needles.Especially big ones that 'hurt just a little'.

"Don't you have a shucking pill or something?"

"I'm afraid we don't have that luxury"he tried to smile and got closer to her.Out of instinct,she went a bit further.

"Teresa,I need you to let me do this"

"Come closer and I'll stick that needle to you"

"Just so you know,we had Newt doing it in two minutes"

The girl scoffed.Yes she would tell anyone that ask her how WCKD is good and yes she did believe it-but she really didn't like these medical stuff.

"Let's try something else"Kurt instructed"Close your eyes"

"I swear if you inject me while my eyes are closed I will--"

"Just do it"

"Fine"she mumbled and closed her eyes.She felt Kurt's hand on hers holding her.It felt nice to be touched,to interact with someone in general.Sure she could see Newt from the glass but they couldn't talk to each other.Her only company was Kurt-because he was super cool and okay with her calling him with his name-,Dani-again super cool-and mr Smythe.

"I want you to imagine something that calms you"

"Home"

"Okay imagine your home"

And she did.She didn't imagine her parents before-them she didn't know-she imagined her home...the Glade.She brought the faces of Thomas,Mihno and Newt.She remembered Chuck's laugh and how much of an ass Gally was.

"Now what?"

"Now you can open your eyes because it's over"Teresa opened her eyes and stared at the mark at her left arm.Apparently it wasn't that bad after all.

"Hey,can I ask you something?"

"Sure"he smiled and put the injection away while pressing a band-aid against her arm.

"Do you know where the rest of the subjects are located?"

"In one of the Safe Heavens"Teresa stopped and looked at him.This couldn't be right,there was only one Safe Heaven from what she knew.So did that meant there were more survivors?

"How many Safe Heavens does WCKD have?"

"About five,maybe six"

Well that was wonderful

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_7:15_

It wasn't that WCKD's headquarters was a hostile place.Ironically enough,they were treated better as 'prisoners' than when they first escaped the Maze.The people there seemed good,they might as well wanted the good for them.

Mr Smythe used to say,I quote, _the real world is scarier than WCKD_.And he was right,deep inside Newt knew he was.Neither he nor Teresa knew what awaited them-minus the Cranks-outside since no one wanted to tell them.However,it did not seem good.

The point was,they needed to leave.Sure they might were safer there but like an old song says  _'It's better to live an hour as people that are free,than fourty terrific years in the hands of slavery'._

They just really needed to find the others.To find a place safe away from WCKD,away from troubles.Even if it meant sacrifising everything along the way.

Newt was guided to his room by one of the scientists,Bree.Right before she closed the door he put a plastic cup in between.He waited until she was gone and opened the door.Now he just needed to find the lab and Teresa.

Time for action

**_Newt:I'm just a step away I'm just a breath away_ **

**_Losin' my faith today_ **

**_(Teresa:Fallin' off the edge today)_ ** **_I am just a man_ **

**_Not superhuman (Teresa:I'm not superhuman)_ **

**_Someone save me from the hate_ **

Teresa waited for Kurt to go grab his coffee from room D.He always did that in 7:20 sharply,something like a weird routine.She anticipately tapped her foot to the ground while staring at the clock.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

**_It's just another war_ **

**_Just another family torn_ **

**_(Teresa:Falling from my faith today)_ **

**_Just a step from the edge_ **

**_Just another day in the world we live_ **

**_I need a hero to save me now I need a hero_ **

**_(Teresa:save me now) I need a hero to save my life_ **

**_A hero'll save me (Teresa:just in time)_ **

Kurt closed the door behind him as Teresa got up.Unfortunately the lab didn't have any weapons,but it did have many medicines and injection-so if someone was like Teresa-the injections would scare the klunk out of them.

**_I've gotta fight today_ **

**_To live another day_ **

**_Speakin' my mind today_ **

**_(Teresa:My voice will be heard today)_ **

**_I've gotta make a stand_ **

**_But I am just a man (Teresa:I'm not superhuman)_ **

**_My voice will be heard today_ **

She grabbed everything she needed and began running.Just two halls away she found Newt running towards her with two armed men hunting him down.

**_It's just another war_ **

**_Just another family torn_ **

**_(Teresa:My voice will be heard today)_ **

**_It's just another kill_ **

**_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_ **

**_I need a hero to save me now I need a hero_ **

**_(Teresa:save me now) I need a hero to save my life_ **

**_A hero'll save me (Teresa:just in time)_ **

**_I need a hero to save my life I need a hero just in time_ **

Newt dragged her in room G and closed the door behind them.The two of them grabbed some guns from the warehouse before stepping out again.It was now or never...

**_Save me just in time_ **

**_Save me just in time_ **

**_Who's gonna fight for what's right_ **

**_Who's gonna help us survive_ **

**_We're in the fight of our lives_ **

**_(Teresa:And we're not ready to die)_ **

**_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_ **

**_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_ **

**_I've got a hero (Teresa;I've got a hero)_ **

**_Livin' in me_ **

Newt kept trying to open the door with tbe key card but failed as the running sound grew closer.Teresa groaned while handing him the gun and taking the card.She let the machine scan it from the right side-unlike Newt who had it in the exact opposite-as the door opened.

**_I'm gonna fight for what's right_ **

**_Today I'm speaking my mind_ **

**_And if it kills me tonight (Teresa:I will be ready to die)A hero's not afraid to give his life_ **

**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_ **

**_I need a hero to save me now I need a hero_ **

**_(Teresa:save me now) I need a hero to save my life_ **

**_A hero'll save me (Teresa;just in time) I need a hero_ **

After that they just run.They run away from everything in hipe that their problems would stay away.They began to find a hero but as time was going to prove...

**_Both:Who's gonna fight for what's right?_ **

**_Who's gonna help us survive?_ **

**_I need a hero_ **

**_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_ **

**_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_ **

**_I need a hero I need a hero_ **

****Difficult times need you to become your own hero

**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tune for the next chapter where:  
> A)Rachel,Thomas and Daisy have a small chat  
> B)Brenda bonds with George  
> C)Thomas faces Quinn after what happened
> 
> And stay tune for the chapter after this^^^ where:  
> A)Brittany,Santana and Quinn break the Unholy Trinity once more  
> B)Thomas and Brenda talk about their relationship  
> C)Brittany finds out what 'tape' meant  
> D)Beth's meeting with Hive doesn't go well


	10. We fell and it was a tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has a little mother to son talk with Thomas...and Daisy.Brenda learns more about Marley and finally Quinn faces Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Chasing pavements by Melissa Bennoist  
> Monsters by Timeflies
> 
> STOP RIGHT HERE:
> 
> ~Warning:This is clearly a personal view and it is NOT meant to offend anyone.Read at your own risk~
> 
> Do you know how hard I work?I work my butt off to update regularly not only this but five other stories.I ALSO have a personal life and finals(I have A++ to preserve and I'm writing at least 15 subjects).I do not know perfect english because it is neither my mother language nor do I live somewhere we talk english.(Greek person here)Anyway,I have worked hard for this story and write at least 3000 words per chapter.I make a good plot that is very much appreciated on wattpad and not once,not ONCE has anyone complain.
> 
> Especially for the Brittana storyline.(Excuse me but since I've tagged Sebastian/Santana there are going to be in the story).
> 
> And one more thing....FUCK YOU AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.I could rant about the finale non-stoppably but I have 200 words left so I'll be very short.This show keeps on disappointing me-but luckily for us-thank God there is still fanfiction.And like I have been saying ever since I stopped watching Aos after season 2,I'll always ship Skyeward and Stand with Ward.Even if it means he's dead :-(
> 
> So for those of you who do not have tumblr or have and don't follow Skyeward blogs,there has been a new trend #wardlives and #bringbackbrett so please show your support by twitting it in your social media and signing a petition in change.org.
> 
> Anyway,that was all I wanted to say.Enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts-if they are expressed politely-because if anyone wants to make a rude comment they can keep it to theirselves.

 

 

 

_Mckinley,8:39_

"We have been sitting here for a while"Thomas muttered.He wasn't a good talker-not as good as Newt at least-but he wasn't silent either.He liked the talk not because it decreased the loneliness but because it answered questions.

"I know"Rachel spoke as it was known fact.She kept her eyes locked at the piano in front of them while her mind drifted off.Thomas still stood awkwardly beside her before he decided to be the one speaking first.

"I'm Thomas"and that might have been the most stupid thing he could ever say.She already knew who he was,there was really no reason for introductions"and you are Rachel"

"Yep"she said popping the 'p'"Rachel Barbara Berry,ex-Broadway star"she gave him a sincere smile"you know before the whole apocalypse thingy"

"Are you"he stopped himself and turned to look at her.There should have been a tutorial video or something for these situations.What was he supposed to say?Perphaps he shouldn't speak at all.Or maybe that would ruin the things even more.

"Your mum?"she simpled told him"I'm sure you heard Santana's comment on you disappointing Newt the same way I disappointed his mother"

She was rough and sharp when she talked about it.Not because she was mad at him,he knew that,but it was just a strictness to herself.What she did,what they both did,wasn't disappointing the ones they cared.It was just loving them when no one else could and would.

"Well,are you?"

"I was a surrogate"she explained.That was if something unexpected.He should have known better from when he first saw her-she wasn't like the others-the others were excited seeing their children again.Rachel was just relieved.

He wasn't sure if he should be happy about it or not.At least he had found something and maybe she knew more.

"So what happened?Did you need money or something?"

"What?No!"she shout a bit hurt"Back in highschool I was a very lonely type,but then I met Kurt and we eventually hit it off.He was the best friend I could ask for and every big star needs her best gay friend"she chuckled.

Thomas smiled out of instinct.It was a simple reaction when he heard Kurt's name being mentioned.

"He got married with a really nice guy,Blaine,who as you probably have noticed puts too much gel on his hair"Thomas remembered him from earlier.He had gotten into a fight with Brittany just some hours ago.

"He asked me to be his surrogate and I said yes.What else could I say?He had always been there for me and plus,the kid would take our good taste in music"she smiled warmly"They had two other kids later but they decided to adopt them.One boy and one girl"

"Chuck and Tracy"

Rachel was taken aback from his words.She thought everything bad been erased from their memories.After all that was what it appeared to be.

"What happened to Kurt?"

"WCKD wanted him to work for them"her smile dropped as she faced him"So he did but there was some kind of rebelion or something."

Thomas feared to hear the rest.Deep inside he didn't want to hear any of the rest of the story.He knew the ending very well,everyone knew how these stories ended.

"There were gunshots and Bri-Brittany said he was a victim"her voice was raw and emotionless"They said wrong place,wrong time.Maybe they were right"

Thomas was ready to speak again but decided not to once he saw Daisy coming in the room.The brunette looked at them and was heading for the exit until Rachel stood up to face her.

"Daisy"she told her"Your name is Daisy,right?"

"Um yeah.Daisy Johnson"

"Rachel Berry"she said and extended her hand for Daisy to reach it"I don't think we've formely met but,you know Thomas from what I've heard"

"Yes we know each other"she smiled and the boy returned it.He liked Daisy and Hunter,they were both good people.Of course he had heard some bad things from Harriet but who hadn't make mistakes.

"You can join us if you want to.From what I hear Hunter is going to have a long talk with Santana"

"I wouldn't like to bother y--"Thomas shot her a look.Not that he didn't like the talk with his technically mother,but it would be nice to have someone he knew.Daisy smiled shyly and sat next to them.

Rachel was obviously pleased with herself and turned to Thomas"So can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your mark"Rachel explained"You do have one right?"

"No,not really"

"Well that's a shame but you will eventually"she told him in a comforting tone"Though it's sad that it isn't Newt"

"Can this happen?"Thomas question was due to ignorance.It made Rachel want to laugh a bit but on the other hand,the boy was no longer familiar with how the world worked.She simply nodded to his question and turned to Daisy.

"How about you?"

"I don't"Daisy didn't manage to finish her sentence.Rachel was already giving her a look that said 'I know' and unfortunately the tiny diva seemed stubborn.A lot like her son.She just sighed and took out her boots revealing her ankle's bare skin.The words were still there-it was hard to see them since they seemed to have 'faded' but they were-Thomas couldn't see them clearly and he turned to Daisy.

The agent sighed"I do understand"

"Understand what?"

"His choices"she replied bitterly"and it wasn't his words but mine"

Rachel nodded to her words.Of course there was that slim chance of you not having your soulmate's words.But it was very common since they were usually the ones that had to tell you something in order for you to realise you're in love with them.

For Daisy,it was a whole different situation.Not only did her mark came out months after she had said these words but it was also her own damn words.It made her wonder whether it was then,when she truly realised that she did understand.

"So I assume you know who he is"

"Yeah but it's a bit too late for that.It might have been for better,Robot didn't know how to handle love"she laughed when she said.It wasn't a fun laugh but more of a cover up of her pain to both them and her.

"And do you have a mark?"Thomas blurted out.Rachel smiled at her son as she took down her sock"You've lost me"

"That's very optimistic"Daisy chuckled.She could really use a drink after this conversation.Thomas shot Daisy a look very similar to these of Rachel.Daisy could really see the similarities.

Rachel laughed when she saw Thomas trying to comfort her"Don't worry about it.It's simply the price of love,you need to loose in order to appreciate"

"You don't know that"he argued.The boy was stubborn like her,but sooner or later just like his mother,he would have to face reality.And since he hadn't a Quinn to tell him,Rachel would have to take over that role.

"It's simple Tom"her use of his nickname made him feel a tiny better as a wave of melanchology rushed through him"You lost your friend"

Did she really have to remind him that?He shucking remembered loosing Newt because he shot him.He didn't need anyone to remind him of it constantly.

"She lost her Robot"

With the most terrible way possible,Daisy added mentally.She watched Rachel cracking up a bit when she spoke.

"And I lost everything"

"Nothing has been lost yet"

"Don't you see?"she shout with a pinch of irritation as she held his hand tight"The Cranks will eventually come.In the crowd you'll see everyone you know,they will all have been turned.At the end of the day we too will have been turned"

Daisy looked at her seriously.Rachel was,surprisingly,a realistic person.It seemed weird to them as it would seem to anyone that was familiar with the diva.

"These cannibal monsters will come and you'll need to chase them away.Even if it means killing those you love the most"

"What if I don't want to?"

"It's very simple"Daisy blurted out while lifting her gaze from the floor"You die"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_10:00_

Brenda liked Mckinley.

That sounded so wrong,she wanted to puke.She shouldn't like this place and she most certainly shouldn't be getting attached to it.Nothing good came from getting attached.

Then why did it felt so right?Perphaps,she was being delusional with the whole little 'family' thing.It wasn't really her fault that she longed for a family.Her own was brutally murdered by Cranks-though she couldn't remember what exactly happened-the flashes of her own people being killed lingered inside her mind.

And then there was Hunter who seemed to trust these people.Something rather ironic since all them were at each other's throats but,there was trust and loyality somewhere beneath.

Finally there was Thomas and all the weird klunk that had happened to them.From the murderous Crank to the woman-Quinn-who used to be one of  _them_.And of course who could forget that almost everyone found their families.

Brenda was so caught up at her thoughts,she didn't even notice Marley next to her holding George.It was only when the boy began crying that she snapped out of it and looked at him.

"He is cute"she whispered and gave the small baby a smile.Marley chuckled and moved towards his crib.

"If he was also lazy,everything would be perfect"Marley smiled at her before kissing the top of her son's head.This felt just so natural.

It was a shame that,for Brenda,it could never be natural.

Of course there was a time when it was.A more simple time when Brenda would seat at her home's couch and talk about her day with her mother.The brunette felt anger rising inside her everytime she tried(and failed)to remember her past life.She had come to believe that her inner self had blocked these memories away.

As for Marley,it was harder for her.She had gotten used to the idea of her daughter being dead-very slowly but she did-and for a while she was happy.Her life didn't seem that miserable when she realised all the things she still had.There was a loving husband,a beautiful anger as a son and a team which felt like family.She had come at terms with the whole situation but now?The tables had turned.

"Is this your first time?"Brenda questioned with curiousity"Being a mother"

"Not really"Marley simpled replied.It was better to left the answer hanging on the air.Yet,Marley had forgot that the curiosity always had been one of Brenda's main characteristics.

"What happened?"

"WCKD"

"What was his or her name?Mihno and Gally knew everyone from group A and I'm sure Sonya and Harriet knew the girls from group B--"

"She didn't participate in the Maze Trials"Marley said with her voice soft coming in a whisper.The woman blinked twice to stop herself from becoming emotional"They were ready to sent her inside the Maze but they found out she had some sort of low heart pressure.However,they had already erased her whole childhood and inject the new memories so they couldn't just let her return home."

Brenda's face dropped and a comforting smile formed to her lips.The poor woman didn't deserve this,no one did.

"The worst thing"she began raising her voice waking George up"about loosing a child is knowing that you haven't lost her.Only the thought that your little girl is out there and who knows what is happening right now to her is so fuck--"she stopped and froze while looking at George.She picked up the baby boy and held him tight near her chest.

"I'm so sorry"she whispered before turning to Brenda"I can get a bit emotional over this"

"It's okay.It's natural really"the girl tried to comfort"If it makes you feel any better,I'm sure your daughter is safe."

Marley nodded as her eyes began to shine from the tears.Yes,her little girl was safe...and close to her.She was really scared of all this being a dream from which she would wake up in any seconds.She closed her eyes and turned to face her son.

_**Marley:I've made up my mind don't need to think it over** _

_**If I'm wrong I am right don't need to look no further** _

_**This ain't lust I know this is love but** _

_**If I tell the world I'll never say enough cause** _

_**It was not said to you and that's exactly what I need to do if I end up with you** _

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements** _

_**Even if it leads no where or would it be a waste even if** _

_**I knew my place should i leave it there** _

The boy was relaxing on his mother's embrace letting himself drift in dreamland.He seemed so naive when he slept,Brenda envied that.A creature so small didn't have to worry for the world outside-partly because he might not live to see it.

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere** _

_**I build myself up and fly around in circles** _

_**Waiting as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle finally could this be it** _

_**Or should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even** _

_**If it leads no where or would it be a waste even if** _

_**I knew my place should i leave it there** _

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere** _

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if** _

_**It leads no where or would it be a wait even if** _

_**I knew my place should I leave it there should I give up** _

_**Or should I just keep on chasing pavements should I just keep on chasing pavements** _

Brenda sat next to Marley and stroke down George's hair-the little that he had-softly.She felt close to the boy-she felt it was because of her own brother but in reality-he reminded her of herself.For whatever reason.

_**Both:Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even** _

Marley turned to look at her happy.At least she still got a talent in singing-Ryder insisted that she got it from Marley(and sometimes Marley agrees).

_**If it leads nowhere or would it be a wait even if** _

_**I knew my place should I leave it there should** _

_**I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even** _

_**If it leads nowhere**  _

Brenda yawned and-purely out of instinct-rested her head at Marley's shoulder and closed her eyes for some seconds.It had been a rough day after all.

The sleep came to her within seconds,and she really needed it,she stopped feeling her surroundings and gave in.Marley kissed her forehead and looked at her two angels before smiling.

Maybe life wasn't that bad

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_12:00_

"To say that I didn't expect you would be a big lie"Quinn bitterly laughed.Thomas didn't respond to her comment-truth be told-he was afraid of her.Not that Quinn was scary,okay forget that since Quinn can be the literal definition of 'Looks like she could kill you...can actually kill you',it was her attitude.The previous time he had heard her speak along with her current comments reminded him of Newt.The Crank kind of Newt.

 "I didn't want to kill your son"

"You're saying it as if it's an excuse"Quinn chuckled.It wasn't that she didn't believe him,after all,she knew Thomas.She knew exactly what he was capable of and what he could or couldn't do.

"Don't act like you know me"

"The thing is I do know you"she argued"You're just like your mother"

"My mother is a good person"

"Your mother is a liar"

"And how would you know?"

"Because I was one of the people she lied to"her voice was broken when the words escaped her lips.Dammit,she was broken too.It felt as if she was flying at Cloud 9 and suddenly fell to the cold hard ground."Only I was stupid enough to not see it"

"Were you friends with her?"

"Kind of"

Little did Thomas know the importance of these two words.It was their 'okay',it was what started and ended everything.The fact they were always going to be kind of friends.Nothing more,nothing less.

"What did she do,then?"he asked her,a bit of anger hidden in his voice.He wouldn't let Quinn talk about him or Rachel like they were some sort of bad people."What could she possibly have don--"

"She shot me down"Quinn cut him off"Both metaphorically and literally speaking. First she tore my heart into a thousand pieces.Then she told me Newt would be okay because-I quote-Thomas has his back."

The way she spoke about the younger boy made Thomas feel sorry for her.She spoke with so much hatred for Thomas and her voice was broken,filled with sadness,but when Newt's name came up...she couldn't help but smile.Funny thing,motherhood.

"Finally,she shot me"she laughed and looked at him"See,the paralles?"

"Yep"

"Good"she replied"Just so you know,it's not that I hate you.It's that I hate myself for letting down my angel"

"Yeah I know the feeling"Thomas told her.He then raised his head and turned to face her"You probably won't believe this but,I never wanted to do this.He was my friend and I cared about him"

"I know you loved him"He didn't deny it.Normally he would,actually he should,he didn't love Newt.

Did he?

"From the very first moment when you came for dinner to our house,Newt would talk about the Titans and you'd look at him as if he was saying the most interesting story in the whole world."

Again,normally,he would say something.Like for starters,he would ask what the hell 'Titans' were.But somehow,he just knew what exactly Titans were.Deep inside he remembered Newt describing their game and saying a bunch of terms that Thomas had no idea what they meant.Yet he asked his dad to stay a whole weekend and teach him what he knew about football.Something ironic,since it was his other dad who played in a team back in highschool.

(Somewhere inside Thomas,Kurt and the team singing All the Single Ladies was burried)

"Come on,kid"she stated and got up.Thomas looked at her confused causing her to grin.

"You and I are going to settle this,the old fashioned way"

 ///\\\\\///\\\\\

_13:10,audiotorium_

"I can't believe we're missing lunch for this"Puck cursed under his breathe.Quinn shot him a warning look from the stage as he groaned in return.

"Look,things have been hard for all of us and I believe we could all blow some steam"

"I agree with Q"Santana blurted out"If it work in highschool,then it might as well work now"

Santana sat between Brittany and Hunter with Noah and Mercedes some seats next.Tina and Marley sat next to Brenda while Kitty was at the edge near Artie.Daisy sat in silence with Blaine and Rachel meanwhile Harriet was between Gally and Aris.Finally,Mihno along with Mike and Sonya were laying against the wall.

"Ryder,Sam if you can?"

The two men grinned and began playing with Sam in guitar and Ryder in drums.Thomas gazed over at Rachel and Blaine who gave him a confident look.

He could do this.

It was in the family's blood after all...

**_Quinn:_ I see your monsters I see your pain **

**Tell me your problems I'll chase them away**

**I'll be your lighthouse I'll make it okay**

**When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave**

**And chase them all away**

Quinn's voice was soft and made the song sound like a lullaby.It honestly covered up the true*wild*nature of the blonde.Thomas took a deep breathe and walked in front as Brenda and Mihno cheered up for him.

**_Thomas:I can't_ **

**_You won't like what you see_ **

**_If you were in my head and had to hear my pleas_ **

**_It's like I can't believe this is happening to me_ **

**_And could someone please shut this f**king answering machine_ **

He closed his eyes and let himself imagine Newt.Imagine that wherever he was,he was fine and happy.Even if he was gone he would always be in his heart.Always.

**_So I can start leaving these messages_ **

**_That you will never get_ **

**_And all these cries for help_ **

**_You'll never see and never check_ **

**_But I guess it's easy for you to leave me_ **

**_But believe me_ **

**_See this isn't something that Imma just forget_ **

But the truth was,Thomas was a selfish person.He knew that Newt preffered to be dead-the blonde had made it clear very often-but it was Thomas who didn't want him gone.He felt alone without him.Sure he had Mihno but it was not the same.

**_I would trade it all for one more minute_ **

**_Don't you see I really need you to talk to_ **

**_I'm still sitting here wondering who did it_ **

**_While I'm staring out our front door_ **

**_Knowing you'll never walk through_ **

**_Said you'd come right back_ **

**_And now you're gone like that_ **

**_A blank stare as I stand so alone_ **

**_And know you're never coming home_ **

Quinn,on the other hand,was a whole different situation.She knew how Newt must have felt because she had been there.Yet,she was unable to help him.A part of her knew that she couldn't help him.She was a mess that couldn't even help herself.

**_Quinn:I see your monsters I see your pain_ **

**_Tell me your problems I'll chase them away_ **

**_I'll be your lighthouse I'll make it okay_ **

**_When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave_ **

**_And chase them all away_ **

Rachel was caught in between the words.The guilt rushed over her within seconds.She could have helped Quinn.She should have help her.Then why didn't she?

**_Thomas:I got a heart made of fool's gold_ **

**_Got me feeling so cold b_ ** **_ut you chipping away_ **

**_All the promises that I told f_ ** **_elt like I was on those_ **

**_But keep slipping away I want nobody else_ **

**_But it's hard to get to know me_ **

**_When I don't know myself and it helps 'cause I felt I was down, I was out_ **

**_Then you looked at me now and said_ **

And then there was Daisy...who was a different side of the same coin.She thought what all three thought that 'I could help'.And inside her mind there was that little sharp voice that asked her the same damn thing over and over again.

Then why didn't you?

**_Quinn:I see your monsters I see your pain_ **

**_Tell me your problems I'll chase them away_ **

**_I'll be your lighthouse I'll make it okay_ **

**_When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave_ **

Well,truth was that they hadn't realised that they could help until it was too late.In the end,they had fallen...

**_Both:I see your monsters I see your pain_ **

**_Tell me your problems I'll chase them away_ **

**_I'll be your lighthouse I'll make it okay_ **

**_When I see your monsters_ **

**_I'll stand there so brave_ **

**_And chase them all away_ **

****and it was a tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof what a big(and somewhat boring)chapie!But in my defense....I have finals and feel personally victimised by show writers.
> 
> To other news:  
> -When I first wrote this chapie,it was TBS' birthday so...HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
> -Civil War is awesome!!!  
> -Faberry in the HP universe <3  
> -Thank God there are Skyeward fanfics
> 
> Update:I deleted my extra long a/n to avoid any further problems.That's my opinion about the subject but I'll stop making a big deal of it(Plus I might have been affected by the Aos finale).But at the end of the day,I'm fine with myself and I've moved on.Not everyone can love this story nor agree with me and there is nothing I can do.Have a good day and for the love of God...don't make the same mistakes I did...everytime someone hates on you reply with"Good that,shank" and end it there


	11. There is always a lie in a truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything are fine...except the Unholy Trinity.When Quinn is called to pick a side(again) in the unhealthy fight between her two best friends,words are being said.Meanwhile a new discovery makes Mihno,Thomas and Brenda question everything they know.Finally,Beth fights to get Hive's trust and her revenge on Malick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Bad blood/We are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift  
> Rumours by Adam Lambert and Tove Lo  
> Pity Party by Melanie Martinez
> 
> It's been a while...I know.BUT I write finals and I'm almost done(five more subjects to go)so I'll be done on the 13th.No,don't be happy,after that I'm going to have English and German on daily basis so yes my schedule is really hard AND I have seven more stories to write!However,I promise you it will all be worthing when we're done :-)
> 
> Until next time,listen to Glee,read some Maze Runner,*don't*watch Aos,see some youtube(Ryan Higa is awesome,Manos is okay and 2J is life*also the most subscribed greek youtuber*)and listen Panic!at the disco because their music is perfection.
> 
> P.s I got a new phone and I'm still not used in using it so there might be some spelling mistakes.(yes I write my stories on my phone because the computer is way too slow)

_15:15,choir room_

"Make a wish"Brittany breathed.Both Quinn and Santana raised their eyebrows at the blonde woman.She returned the look of confusion written on their eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's 15:15,so you got to make a wish."she explained as if it was obvious.Quinn frowned and looked at Brittany with a strict look"Brit,we have no time to waste on magic"

"Easy there"Santana warned her.Brittany was sensitive at these things and the last thing Santana wanted-and needed-was breaking her little heart.

"Don't get on the defensive mode"Quinn chuckled while Santana crossed her arms and raised her head.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't attack Brittany just because you're having a bad day"

"Try a bad year"Quinn snapped"and since when do you care?Rumour has it,you released your Snix rage on her"

"That's different"

"Girls"Brittany whispered struggling to get their attention.The two women ignored her and continued their arguement.

"Yeah because you released your rage on the source of it"

"You know I didn't mean to"

"Please stop"Brittany begged.The blonde didn't like fighting and yelling,she was a peaceful soul and listening to intense situations made her anxious.Quinn and Santana turned to face her as their hearts raced.

"What happened between Brittany and I is not your concern"

"That's not what you said on court"she laughed and began pacing around"In fact,I remember you specifically saying that I shouls pick a side.And I did"

"You obviously chose wrong"Brittany blurted out.Santana glared at her ex-wife and took a step closer to her"We are not having this conversation again"

"I'm just speaking the truth.It's so funny how Quinn took your side but I mean,she too h1ad cheated so she should know"

"How dare you say that?!"Santana yelled at Brittany.She hated that reasoning of hers,she hadn't cheat and Brittany shouldn't blame her for that.

"I'm with Santana on this"Quinn replied"She kissed Sebastian one time when she was drunk and you're acting like they were fucking behind your back"

"Might as well have"

 "You're being delusional again"Santana laughed at her"You said it yourself,kissing isn't cheating.Especially when I'm drunk!"

"Whatever works for you"Brittany replied bitterly while throwing her arms in defense.Quinn sighed and laid back at one of the chair's.

"I don't think I can do this"

"Neither can I,you two are a pain in the butt"

"I don't mean that"Quinn explained with a sad smile"We are three very very broken people and being together it just break us more"

"I have nothing broken"Brittany whispered.Quinn and Santana gave her a soft weak smile.

"Look what breaks,can be fixed"

"But it never is the same,is it?Look at us!We used to be best friends and now we keep fighting"Quinn stated.The two other women nodded slightly and took a seat next to her.

**_Brittany and Santana:Cause baby now we got bad blood_ **

**_You know it used to be mad love_ **

**_So take a look what you've done_ **

**_Cause baby now we got bad blood_ **

**_Hey_ **

Santana rose from her seat and stood above them.She wrinkled her nose while crossing her arms.Her expression turned into a serious and agressive one towards both of them.

**_Santana:I remember when we broke up_ **

**_The first time_ **

**_Saying this is I've had enough_ **

**_Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month_ **

**_When you said you needed space_ **

**_What?_ **

Quinn went on the defensive mode and stood up before Brittany could react.She walked closer to Santana with her old queen bee style.

**_Quinn:Did you have to hit me_ **

**_Where I'm weak baby_ **

**_I couldn't breathe_ **

**_Rub it in so deep_ **

**_Salt i_ ** **_n the wound_ **

**_Like you were laughing right at me_ **

The two girls exchanged a killer look ready to tear each other apart-not in that way-before Brittany walked between them.

**_Brittany:Ooh We call it off again last night_ **

**_But ooh_ **

**_But this time I'm telling you I'm telling you_ **

**_All:Cause baby now we got bad blood_ **

**_You know it used to be mad love_ **

**_So take a look what you've done_ **

**_Cause baby now we got bad blood,hey!_ **

The trio paced round and round in a way similar to most duels back in the days.

 **_Brittany:You go talk t_ ** **_o your friends talk_ **

**_To my friends talk to me b_ ** **_ut we are never ever ever ever_ **

**_(Quinn and Santana:_ ** **_Cause baby now we got bad blood)_ **

**_Getting back together_ **

**_Like ever_ **

**_Santana:I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_ **

**_And me falling for it and screaming_ **

**_That I'm right and you hide away and find your peace of mind_ **

**_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_ **

Quinn climbed the black piano at the corner and faaced her two friends from above.She formed a 'T' with her hands to make them stop.

**_Quinn:Did you think it all through_ **

**_All these things catch up to you_ **

**_And yeah time heals but this won't_ **

**_So if you're coming my way_ **

**_Brittany:Just don't_ **

**_Santana:Oh it's so sad to think_ **

**_About the good times_ **

**_You and I!_ **

Those girls were always puppies around each other,they were best friends and that never changed.Not even after highschool.But in a fight they were lethal and that never changed either-even if the fight was between them.

**_Brittany:I'm telling you I'm_ _telling you!_**

**_All:We are never ever ever ever_ **

**_Getting back together_ **

**_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_ **

**_Now we got problems and I don't think we can solve them_ **

**_You made a really deep cut and now baby we got bad blood_ **

**_(Santana:Getting back together) Ooh_ **

**_(Quinn:Now we got bad blood)_ **

**_Cause baby now we got bad blood_ **

Santana gave the two others a hug and looked ar them in the eyes.Brittany returned as she placed her head against her ex-wife's shoulder.Meanwhile Quinn let a tear slide.

**_Quinn:Band aids don't fix bullet holes_ **

**_With Brittany:You says sorry just for show_ **

**_If you live like that you live with ghosts_ **

**_Quinn with Santana and Brittany:If you love like that blood runs cold!_ **

**_All:Cause baby we are never ever ever_ **

**_Ever getting back together_ **

**_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_ **

**_Now we got problems_ **

**_And I don't think we can solve them_ **

**_But we are never ever ever ever_ **

**_Getting back together_ **

**_(Santana:Cause baby now we bad blood_ **

**_You know it used to be mad love)_ **

That was going to be the last time,wasn't it?Because many people say that one can be fixed and one can get broken,but truth is that,humans work like vases.A ball can break a vase and you can desperately try to glue it back together-you can even say that you got it fixed-but the vase is meant to break again.

**_Together_ **

**_(Quinn:So take a look what you've done_ **

**_Cause baby now we got bad blood)_ **

**_You go talk_ **

**_To your friends talk_ **

**_To my friends talk to me_ **

**_(Santana:You made a really deep cut_ **

**_And now baby we got bad blood)_ **

**_Getting back together!_ **

"So it's true?We are never ever getting back together"Santana nodded and kiss Brittany's forehead while Quinn rubbed her back.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_18:40, highschool yuard_

"Hey"Brenda greeted and sat next to Thomas.The boy lifted his eyes to catch a brief glimpse at her before looking back down to the little wooden artifact Chuck had given him.He liked to hold it,it made his mind feel more free,with no boundaries.

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing really"he simply replied.Of course he'd rather not get into details about his conversation with his mother,and honestly,he didn't feel like telling her.It wasn't as if he should lie to her about something-there was nothing to lie about-but that didn't mean he had to report to her either."How about you?"

"I was with Marley and George"

"Sounds like you had fun"

"Oh yeah,they're awesome"she added with a smile."Did you talk to your dad?"

"No,I don't think I will just yet"

"Well aren't your curious?You always looked for answers and now they are waiting for you"

"I'm just not ready"

"How can you say that wh--"

"Stop"he snapped.His voice was rough and sharp-which took her by surprise-but when he looked at her his gaze softened"I'm sorry,it's just,I'm not at my best these days"

"I figure"she smiled and kissed his cheek.It felt wrong in so many ways,you know,Thomas struggled not to pay attention to it.He didn't love Brenda-unconditionally-but he would in a while.After all you can always learn to love someone and that's a true fact.

"Hello shanks"Mihno greeted and sat next to them along with Sonya and Gally.Mercedes soon came outside while holding a blanket with Harriet.Aris stumbled in front and fell to the ground-where luckily they had placed the blanket-and let sleep take him away.

Marley and Ryder also came to sit at one of the tables while George was holding his mother by the neck.Thomas turned to Santana who walked in avoiding talking to her team and sat to the Gladers' table.

"What is going on?"

"What is always going on.We gather up,review the next day's plan and have some fun before we go to bed."

"It's 19:00,when exactly are we supposed to sleep?"

"Well we have George so Ryder has strictly requested no noise after 21:00"Santana laughed and opened a can of beer.Quinn chuckled as she grabbed a can herself and another one for Noah.Sam passed some water to Brittany-because who wanted a drunk-stripper Brittany-and Blaine open a packet of cigarrete.Rachel began nagging about how breathing the smoke would ruin her vocals while Artie tried-and failed-to keep Kitty from attacking the diva.

Tina and Mike were silently unloading their guns and checked their reflexes as Hunter explained them some military tricks.Daisy just sat next to Harriet and,sleepy,Aris while tapping her fingers at the table.

"Okay people,let's start"Santana announced"Look things are difficult and they'll probably be difficult for a while but,we will make this work.I promise"

"Hold the phone,are you making an inspirational speech?"Kitty questioned and began laughing.Santana glared at her and muttered something in Spanish.It was definetly not a compliment.

"Anywho,Tina and Noah would you have the honor to walk up here and take the attention of me"

"Are you sure you want them?Because their vocal skills are no matc--"

"Shut it Berry!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Tina and Noah stood up.Thomas looked around to get a clear view of everyone until his eyes landed on Brittany.Something was up with her.

**_Tina:I guess we're in deep_ **

**_I guess we got higher_ **

**_You'll never believe_ **

**_What I heard on the wire_ **

Brittany tapped her foot and scratched her head.Three words were keep spinning inside her head.She struggled to find the connection,there had to be a connection.Until the truth hit her.. 

**_I know it ain't right_ **

**_It's getting so tired_ **

**_If we put up a fight_ **

**_We'll be fueling the fire_ **

She quickly rose from her seat and ran inside the school.She got it,her memory was trying to keep it away but she remembered,she remembered the only place that America's ex-president and ex-Mckinley's principal and of course ex-coach hated.

**_Noah:Oh, cause now all the things that we said and done_ **

**_Twisted around, turned 'em wrong_ **

**_Feels like all the love is gone_ **

**_We lost it_ **

**_We get stuck up inside our heads_ **

**_Talk shit 'til we're walking dead_ **

**_Talk shit 'til we're walking dead (dead dead)_ **

Thomas saw her leaving.He decided to follow her for one reason or another,maybe it was his curiousity(unfortunately,curiousity killed the cat),or perphaps a power drew him to it.Brenda and Mihno exchanged a worried look before following him along with Daisy and Santana.Because really,who would leave a genius-but not really-and a hero-but not really-without being afraid of the outcome?

**_Both:Why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

**_Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

**_Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you_ **

**_You'll never break my heart_ **

**_Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms_ **

**_So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

Brittany tried to open the trophy case on the principal's office.She got frusturated after failing to open the lock and toshed a chair at it.The glass smashed while Brittany took the Glee Club's trophy.She turned around to see Thomas looking at her with confusion before she cleaned the blood from her left cheek.

**_Noah:The envy runs deep_ **

**_The jealousy down low_ **

**_It's easy to see_ **

**_But it's harder to let go_ **

**_We ain't gonna hide (Tina:we ain't gonna hide)_ **

**_We know what they don't know_ **

**_A hell of a ride I swear I'll hold you close_ **

She smashed the trophy against the table and saw it crack.Brenda covered her mouth as Mihno looked at her and back at Santana who came running.Brittany looked at the broken pieces maniacally until Daisy pointed out a flashdrive which was covered from the red stripes of the trophy.Brittany took it and connected it to the computer happily.

**_Both:Oh, cause now all the things that we said and done_ **

**_Twisted around, turned 'em wrong_ **

**_Feels like all the love is gone_ **

**_We lost it We get stuck up inside our heads_ **

**_Talk shit 'til we're walking dead_ **

**_Talk shit 'til we're walking dead (dead dead)_ **

**_Why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

**_Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

Thomas and Daisy ran to sit next to Brittany with their eyes locked on the screen.Brenda shrugged her shoulders and joined them while Mihno and Santana looked at each other again.Santana smiled at him and messed his 'flawless'hair before they joined.And yes,for the first time,Mihno did not complain about someone messing his hair.

**_Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you_ **

**_You'll never break my heart_ **

**_Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms_ **

**_So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

A picture of an eagle in grey and black appeared as Brittany put the code.It was an easy and yet ironic phrase for everyone, _wckd is good._

**_Tina:Try to keep an open heart_ **

**_Try to just let down your guard_ **

**_Don't, don't care about the rumors, babe_ **

**_Noah:Get out of the gossip game_ **

**_Get out of the haterade_ **

**_Don't, don't care about,_ **

**_don't care about_ **

**_Don't care about the rumors_ **

**_(Don't care about, don't care about)_ **

**_Tina:Rumors Rumors_ **

**_Don't care about the rumors_ **

The shield cracked and a bunch of codes came on screen.Daisy was the most anxious of them,purely because she knew that logo,she fought against that logo.

**_Both:Why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

**_Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

**_Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you_ **

**_You'll never break my heart_ **

**_Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms_ **

The phrase  _Ilisium experement:Day 1_ was at the bottom of the first video that played.The camera opened to reveal a woman with blue stripes of hair and glasses smiling.

Daniella Johnson a.k.a Dani a.ka Santana's ex-girlfriend.

**_So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?_ **

_"Ilisium experement day one"_ she smiled and waved _"If you see this,then it means our experement is almost finished.It also means that we are most likely dead but you can't have it all in life"_ there was a laugh and a pause when she said it.It made Santana feel sadness inside of her.

_"Today we are going to have our first-and hopefully last-subjects;Newt Puckerman and Teresa Abrams"_

Thomas almost jumped from his seat.Meanwhile Mihno's jaw tightened at the mention of his best friend and cr--a girl he felt closed to.

_"My name is Daniella Johnson,I'm a scientist of WCKD-the good WCKD-and I'm part of a group that will save the world."_

_////\\\\\////\\\\\_

_19:32_

  _"Hold the camera tight,Elliot!"_ Dani instructed the man.They were now at day 8 and up until now they had meet Dani,Elliot and Bree.Santana explained quickly to them that Bree was the wife of Jake,Noah's brother and the one Hunter killed,and mother of one of their friends,Alby.

_"But I'm so nervous!"_

_"Hello ladies and gentlemen"_ Bree announced as she entered the lab with two other men.Santana's eyes shined as she wiped away a small-barely visible-tear,Brittany faced her for some split seconds and returned to the screen.Thomas looked closer and turned to Santana.

"Who are they?"

"This is Kurt Hummel-Anderson"Brittany smiled and pointed at the man with the man with the scarf-yes because Kurt could make everything work-"Your dad"

Thomas couldn't help but smile,not a happy smile,a longing smile.A similar one to Santana's.

"And who is the other man?"

Brittany turned to see the man Mihno was pointing at,they were cuffed him in a bed and pull up his sleeves.Bree whispered something and injected him.The man let out a groan and turned to Kurt.

_"I know you want to comment on this"_

_"Yeah I'm biting my tongue not to"_ Kurt laughed _"but karma'a bitch"_

_"I'm not dying!"_

"That's Sebastian Smythe"Santana explained.The name was enough to change the mood between her and Brittany,but frankly she didn't care about their little spat.She just cared about this moment.

 _"We write history today"_ Dani smiled _"either that or Smythe dies"_

_"For the record,this was not on my contract!"_

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_20:05,undentified location_

"You're ruining everything"the voice itself wasn't scary,nor the person from which it came,it was the power that made everyone scared.Because everyone knew that they could die at this very moment and there would be no mercy.

"I'm so-orry,I'm t-t-telling y-ou the tru-uth"she managed to stummer.The blood was dripping from her cheeks and it was mixed with the tears on her eyes.She hadn't seen that blood since she changed.She hated the sight of blood.

"Well,if you're sorry I guess I could overlook it"

There was that laugh again.A kind of laugh that would make anyone feel sick to his stomach because it wasn't a laugh to your words,but a laugh to your life.

There was a sound of breaking.She saw the shatter glass was everywhere and she was pretty sure there would be more things to be broken.

"Tell me something Beth"there was venom at every word"Do I look stupid to you?You swore loyality and out of all people,I never expected you to be that stupid to defy me"

"Please let me--"

"I wasn't finished"the reply was sharp and deadly.Beth was swore that these were her last moments,she would die in any second.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?You mean nothing,you're replacable,I could kill you right now and in less than two minutes I'd have some other Crank taking your place.Might even use one of my Inhumans"

"Because I followed Thomas,he is at a highschool which is used as a secret military base an--"

"I don't care about the boy"Hive snapped"The boy was a test to prove that you are loyal and have no weaknesses.You failed the test so the boy does not ma--"

"Agent Daisy Johnson is with him,the quake woman"

"Skye?"the name slipped from the creature's lips in a way Beth hadn't seen in a while.She remembered these moments,moments when Hive would appear to have human-like behavior.It made her wonder if it was Hive's host who was so fond of the Inhuman and not the creature itself craving her powers.

"You got my attention,kid.There is just one thing I need you to do for me though-before I grant you a second chance"

"I'll do whatever I have to"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_20:55_

_"This is day 47 and we--"_ the video stops and the screen goes black.There are so many questions unanswered and Brittany feels like screaming...until she sees two familiar faces appear in the last video of the flash drive.

_"My name is Leopold Fitz and I'm an ex-engineer of a secret organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D"_

Mihno,Brenda and Thomas turned to face Daisy.The three of them want to ask her if she knows him.She just nods.And maybe that's enough.

 _"If everything are going according to plan,then you found it"_ he laughed while wiping away his tears of joy as Jemma sat next to him.

_"We're so proud of you,Brittany"_

_"We're almost there"_ Jemma added with a soft smile.

_"I knew you'd get the puzzle and find the tape-I just didn't know how long it would take you.Anyway,your journey is just about to begin-but if our calculations are correct-you are going to have people who support you"_

_"At least that is what Kurt and Sebastian told us"_

_"Remember when we told you about Hive?"_

Thomas looked at Brittany who was thinking.Yeah,she remembered Hive,she remembered everything about that creature.

_"Hive is a very strong Inhuman and if we don't do something,it is going to destroy the mankind.By the time you see this,it'll probably have recruited more Inhumans to its group,it will be harder to stop it that way.But we have successfully found a weakness"_

_"It is the host!Hive has the memories of its host so it has his weaknesses."_ Jemma finished Fitz's sentence.Brittany missed the science babies.

_"You need to find Daisy Johnson and show this to her"_

The group turned around to see Daisy being a lot less confused at them.She took a deep breathe and walked closer to the computer.

 _"Skye,you are the only one who can stop Hive.You're the only one Ward cared about,we are depending on you.The whole world is depending on you"_ Jemma cried and held Leo's hand.

_"But we did had to find a plan B in case you can not find Daisy-she could be dead as far as we know-so if that's the case"_

_"There is a sanctuary in England.We wrote the coordinates at the back of your helmet in case you would forget them.Go there and take your friends with you,you're going to be safe-not forever-but it will be the last place Hive will destroy.It's your best chance"_

The screen turned to black for the last time.Thomas awkwardly coughed and closed the screen"So,Daisy,care to fill us in?"

"I don't think I have a choice"she sighed"Get ready people because this story contains romance,betrayal,some psychopaths,battleship,selfish idiots,a broken person and the most stupid person in this whole damn universe"

"Gally?"Brenda asked.

"No,me"Daisy replied.

 ///\\\\\///\\\\\

_21:57,Fabray Manor_

"I see you're alive"Malick stated and sat at the first chair he saw.Beth spinned around and looked at him with mad eyes.

"Not thanks to you,rat"

"A survivor does what he has to do to survive"

"I knew you'd say something like that"she laughed and looked at her house's livingroom.She missed the days when she would live there.She missed her mum,her dad and she missed Newt-even missed Mihno who ate all her food.

"So it spared your meaningless life?"

"Yeah it did"Beth smirked"I learned something actually,turns out,Hive doesn't like rats."

Gideon flinched at her words.She unbottoned her jacket leaving only her bloody top on and let her hair fall to her shoulder.She began laughing as she took the matches from her second drawer.

"He also said he'd let my Crank side to take over for a while"she smirked while her eyes turned"He said it would be worse for you"

Beth opened the front door letting a bunch of Cranks enter.The creatures run towards Malick as she sat down and laughed.

**_Beth:Did my invitations disappear?_ **

**Why'd _I put my heart on every cursive letter?_**

**_Tell me why the hell no one is here_ **

**_Tell me what to do to make it all feel better_ **

She watched them rip his flesh apart.The music calmed down her spirit,she still had to have some sanity in her.And though she felt bad for the man's death,she knew the bastard deserved it.He had it coming.

**Maybe _it's a cruel joke on me_**

**_Whatever, whatever_ **

**_Just means there's way more cake for me_ **

**_Forever, forever_ **

**_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_ **

**_Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_ **

**_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_ **

**_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_ **

**_Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_ **

**_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_ **

She stood up and pat the Cranks like they were some kind of animals.All these time she had spent with the bad guys made her actually see them as creatures worse than animals.She let down her matches one by one while Malick begged her to help him.His body was almost devoured but he used every strength that was left inside of him to yell.

**_Maybe if I knew all of them well_ **

**_I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me_ **

**_Maybe if I cast another spell_ **

**_And told them that decorations were in pastel ribbons_ **

**_Maybe it's a cruel joke on me_ **

**_Whatever, whatever_ **

**_Just means there's way more cake for me_ **

**_Forever, forever_ **

She let down a lighter and watch the room burn.She liked the warmth of it but she knew she had to leave.Maybe stay for just some minutes.Just feel the fire.

**_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_ **

**_Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_ **

**_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames It's my party and_ **

**_I'll cry if I want to_ **

**_Cry if I want to, cry cry cry_ **

**_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_ **

**_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_ **

She saw Malick slowly passing away and she saw her house being burned down-for the second time-and she was sad.Yet she wanted to laugh so hard at what was happening.Why did she feel so much?

**_I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying_ **

**_I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying_ **

**_I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying_ **

**_I'm dying, I'm dying_ **

**_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_ **

**_If I want to, if I want to It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_ **

**_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_ **

Her sanity came back soon enough.She took a deep breathe and ran outside the burning house.

**_Cry if I want to, cry cry cry_ **

**_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_ **

**_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_ **

**_It's my party and I'll cry_ if I want to**

**Cry if I want to, cry cry cry I'll cry until the candles burn down this place**

**I'll cry until my pity party's in flames**

**It's my party, it's it's my party**

**It's my party, it's it's my party**

**It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**

**Cry if I want to, cry cry cry**

She took out her phone-or at least what was left from the device-and looked at the broken screen.She still had her and Newt as the screensaver,Beth touched her brother's face and smiled.

"I'll see you soon,I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if anyone caught the easter eggs(a.k.a spoilers)in this chapter?If not,I'll give you a hint,pay attention to how I use the word 'truth'(and words related to it)and then look at the title.
> 
> Anyway,I know that the last song has literally no connection to the scene BUT here's the connection:
> 
> Melanie Martinez=psycho(well not her,only her songs)
> 
> Beth=psycho therefore Beth=Melanie Martinez
> 
> The whole point is that I can't help but picture this song as Beth sets the house on fire.Blame Pity Party's videoclip!


	12. Take care of my heart,please don't shatter it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy must give some explanations...to everyone.Santana has to make things right with her son while Brittany needs to find shelter for the ones she cared.And two newcomers find their way in Mckinley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic!at the disco  
> What you wanted by One Republic

"And now he's dead"

Well sort of.Wait,not really.I mean,after what Fitz told them the man that Hive had possesed is most likely alive inside of the creature.Something that didn't make anyone feel any better.

"See,when I think of someone dead,I sure as hell ain't thinking about this"Santana laughed in an attemp to light up the mood"Congrats,your boyfriend is a zombie-wanky if you ask me"

"This reminds me so much of Warm Bodies"Brittany commented.Mihno rubbed her back and turned to Daisy.

"Okay so how exactly are we planning on killing the zombie version of Romeo?"

"He wasn't--"Daisy didn't bother finishing.This little story was not Romeo and Juliet-or maybe it was a very twisted version of it-perphaps something similar to the Blacklist.Minus the happy ending that Ward didn't get.

"It's obvious,I must kill Hive"

"It's a suicide mission"Thomas simply stated.The rest turn to face the brunette boy who usually had a very crazy-yet effective-plan in these situations"You can't kill Hive"

"You haven't seen my power--"

"This thing can control you,can't it?Plus of it has all these Inhumans at its side,what makes you think that you can win?"

"Because Grant won't hurt me"for her to use his name meant that she was in an emotional rollercoaster.Things weren't looking good for them.

"Yeah but that thing isn't him.These two scientists don't have valid evidence that Ward can overcome Hive"

His words were smart and confident-for a change-Brenda and Mihno were nodding in agreement.Agent Johnson knew when she was defeated-and sure she could just slip out,walk away-but this would probably put the rest in danger.She couldn't have that...not again.

"Brittany,can you take us to the shelter?"

"I can try"

"So that's your plan?Run and hide?"Brenda questioned.She knew that this was the most reasonable plan but that wasn't the normal Thomas.He was doing things rationally and put them in danger but that was just him,this,seeing the bigger picture was not him.

"Yeah pretty much"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Bleachers,23:00_

 "Don't you want to take a break?"Mike smiled at Harriet with comfort.The girl shook her head-though she was tired as hell-she couldn't show a weakness like this.When you are weak,you sleep,and when you sleep people die.

"We have movement at ten o' clock"Tina stated while raising her gun.Harriet grabbed a pair of binoculars,this was the point where she should add that these people were awfully prepared,and looked at the direction.

"You have to be shucking messing with me"she mumbled.Mike and Tina shot her a confused look that she chose to ignore as she ran towards the other side of the fench.

"What are you doing?"

"Welcoming!"she shout back"Go get Thomas,now!"and with that she ran like the wind.Harriet just hoped she'd get there before the Cranks decided to dinner.

Meanwhile  _they_ looked awful-not thin or something-but their bodies were weak.Covered in dirt and mud as if they had been like this for at least a week.

When Harriet reached the other side of the fench she stopped.Maybe it was a hallucation or perphaps the two Gladers were pass gone.She didn't have more time to think about it,as soon as the alarm began ringing,Thomas and pretty much everyone else were by her side.

Trembling and shaking bodies everywhere while the two others were just staring.Thomas went numb with his throat dry.Mihno went to take a step forward and open the fench but Sonya held him behind.

"Let go"he growled at her.The blonde laughed as she pressed a gun against his chest.

"Mum"it came out from a broken person and it broke anyone that heard it.Quinn held Noah's shirt while fighting the tears.Santana turned to Sam and Ryder with a stern look.

"Open the door"

"We don't know if they have been th--"Santana glared at Sam causing the boy to flinch.Ryder nodded and opened the door.

Quinn didn't wait for them to come in,she ran to her son and hugged him tight.Newt hesitated at first but then wrapped his arms around her.Teresa smiled next to them as Kitty and Artie approached her.

"Tes?"

Teresa turned to see them and nodded.She put her arms around her mother's neck and cried.Once Teresa was done hugging her parents she turned to her other family,the Gladers.She looked at Thomas-who was still shocked-and smiled.

"You're alive"he stated.If something he was happy that his friend-almost something else-but he still couldn't believe that she was alive.A building had fall on top of her!

"Yes I am,and Thomas"she stopped as she put a hand on his shoulder"I don't regret what I did but I really hope you can forgive me"

"I have"

"That's all I needed"she smiled and turned behind him.She awkwardly waved at Brenda-who she didn't like at all-and ran to hug Mihno.

"Wow easy there lady shank"he laughed"You're ruining my hair,do you know how much time I s--"

"I missed you"she cried/laughed,not even she was sure about what she doing.Mihno hugged her back and whispered"I missed you too"

Rachel patted her son's back while she may-or may not-have been pushing him towards the Puckermans(Fabrays).Quinn's body tensed at the sight of Thomas.But she knew him and she knew his mother,the way they stared at someone they care was the same.

 To answer your question,yes Quinn was aware of her situation with Rachel.She knew that they hadn't exchange a word and if they did,it would only ended up in a fight.However,she also knew that Rachel loved her dearly and she sure as hell didn't believe for a moment that she still had feelings for Jessie.It was just an easy excuse to make.

"Tommy!"Newt exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Thomas.The other boy held him with fear as if he was going to sleep away again in any moment.Newt pulled back and faced Thomas with a heartbreaking smile.

"Do you two need a room?"Mihno's voice brought the two boys back to reality and may have caused Teresa to punch his arm.

"I must agree to that"Santana cut in"We are in an urgent situation so we better get moving."

"You heard the woman"Mihno laughed"Get up you lazy shanks!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Teacher's room 23:30_

"Hey"

"Hi"Santana whispered while picking up her guns.Mihno wondered around the room as he gave her occasional glances.Santana decided to ignore it-since she didn't even have the time to pay attention to her son-and sighed.

"What happened?"

"I have packed some food,Mike and Tina are taking the gun--"

"No I mean,what happened to you?To us?"

"I don't think this is the right place or time--"

"It's my family,I deserve to know"he told her sharply.Santana stopped her job to look at him,he had the same look with Brittany when Santana happened to tell her *white* lies."Did you cheat on her?"

"No I did not"Santana argued"Your mother is delusional like--"

"Don't you dare say  _always_ "

"No,like everyone in this situation"she scoffed.For real,now,what did happen?That was a painful memory to remember.

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

_The Warblers were struggling after their loss to New Directions.After some new found scandals came to surface the money were running low.So since the ex-Warblers were a bit responsible for the competition fiasco-even though many found it poetic-they decided it was up to them to help._

_Long story short,Blaine had this not so great idea of the group working part time at Breadstixs.Luckily for them,Jake agreed._

_"I don't want to be here"_

_"Too bad"Quinn chuckled as she made her way through the drunken teenagers and sat on a booth."The Warblers lost because of you and you need to pay them back.Pay him back"_

_"I didn't ask him to serenade"Santana argued with crossed arms.Quinn shrugged while picking up her phone.A goofy smile appeared on her face as Santana laughed._

_"Wanky"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Did Rachel text you?"_

_"Yeah,in fact,she did"the blonde smiled proudly at herself.Santana wrapped an arm around her best friend before turning to the stage._

_"Oh my God,there we go"_

_"Behave Lopez"_

**_Sebastian:I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend_ **

**_Sometimes you're better off alone_ **

**_But if you change your mind, you know where I am_ **

**_Yeah if you change your mind, you know_ **

**_Where to find me_ **

**_'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend_ **

_Three of the Warblers,one being Blaine-and the others were Nick and Jeff,maybe-,accompanied him.Blaine made eye contact with Quinn who turned to Santana with a smirk._

_"Not interested"_

**_And never did I think that I_ **

**_Would be caught in the way you got me_ **

**_Push another girl aside and just give in_ **

_"Oh come on!"Quinn almost yelled at her._

_"If it makes you feel better,I'll give him a point for using Panic"_

**_All:Girls love girls and boys_ **

**_Girls love girls and boys_ **

**_And never did I think that I_ **

**_Would be caught in the way you got me_ **

**_But girls love girls and boys_ **

**_Sebastian:And love is not a choice_ **

_"San,if you still like Brittany then maybe you shou--"_

_"I don't like Brittany"she replied sharply"I mean,I love her and always will but that's not what I want now"_

**_Pose, you've gotta save your reputation_ **

**_They're close to finding out about your girlfriend_ **

**_But if you change your mind, you know where I am_ **

**_Yeah if you change your mind, you know_ **

**_Where to find me_ **

**_'Cause I don't wanna save your reputation_ **

_Quinn dropped the subject and Santana was very pleased.She returned her gaze to the stage the exact moment Sebastian's eyes landed on her._

**_And never did I think that I_ **

**_Would be caught in the way you got me_ **

**_Push another girl aside and just give in_ **

**_All:Girls love girls and boys_ **

**_Girls love girls and boys_ **

**_And never did I think that I_ **

**_Would be caught in the way you got me_ **

**_But girls love girls and boys_ **

**_And love is not a choice_ **

_She wasn't in love with him-at least she didn't think she was-but he did make something to her.All this time she had to fight for Brittany,she did it all the time with Artie,Rory and even Sam.However,Sebastian was a whole different case.He was someone who wanted to fight for her.It was nine for a change._

**_Sebastian:I am just a villain vying for attention f_ ** **_rom a girl_ **

**_A girl who can't decide and here's the reason why_ **

**_Girls love girls and boys_ **

**_Girls love girls and boys_ **

**_And never did I think that I_ **

**_Would be caught in the way you got me_ **

**_But girls love girls and boys_ **

**_And love is not a choice_ **

_The crowd applauded as Santana and Quinn stood up.Santana caught Sebastian leaving the stage and going outside,so she made a go for it._

_"San!"_

_The latina had already ran outside.Sebastian looked at her emotionless.Her heart was racing at the sight of him but she wasn't going to let it show.She couldn't._

_"Aren't you going to say something?"_

_"Say what?I know what you're going to tell me"_

_"I don't like what you're doing.I don't like you keep trying to get me while hurting others.Look where that got you"_

_"You think this is for you?"he questioned"I'm trying to help the Warblers because I made a mistake."_

_"So you want me to believe that this wasn't planned?That you and Blaine didn't make a clever pla--"_

_"I'm making a fool of myself"the words were like knifes that hurt more than they should.She could swear her heart skipped a beat."I'm done trying to get you because I know you don't want me.I guess you were right all along,you were drunk and I took advantage of it and turned it into something else."_

_"Don't take the blame by yourself"_

_"I should"he told her as he fixed his coat"Point is I'm going to do what you said,leave you alone"_

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Choir room,23:55_

"Are we okay?"Thomas was brough back to reality at the sound of the voice.The brunette boy was sitting in front of the piano staring at it for at least fifteen minutes-Newt counted them-lost in his thoughts.

As for Newt's question,it wasn't meant to bring him back,it was a genuine concern.The two boys had shared a hug when Newt first came but didn't really exchange a word.

Newt thought things were okay between them...

Maybe he was wrong.

"Why shouldn't we be?"

"Well last time we were together,things happened"he meant to add how things were said too.Hurtful things.But most importantly things that Newt didn't mean to say.

He really didn't.

But he was afraid about what Thomas felt when he heard them.What if he believed that Newt was speaking the truth?Why not believing that Newt hated him?He was the reason that they got in the Maze,he was the reason that Newt tried to kill himself.

Newt should hate him.

They both knew that and it would be a lie to say the opposite.

Then why he didn't?Why he couldn't?

"You didn't mean it"Thomas simply replied.Though the answer came out more as a question.But what was yet to be answered was whether it was to Newt or himself.

"I didn't"Newt half-smiled and sit next to him"I appreciate what you did and I-I feel horrible for making you do it"

"That was your wish and I had to make one thing right for a change"

"Still,you had already lost a lot."

"I'm just glad you're okay"and that statement was enough for Newt to feel happy.So there he was,asking himself again,why didn't he hate Thomas?

Because he loved him.And no,this wasn't some self realization when he figured out he was gay.It was far from it.Back in WCKD when his memory slowly came back to him...Thomas also came back to him.

At the moment he believed that it didn't mean a thing.People change and so do the circumstances,you can be in love with someone and then stop because he/she changed.You changed.

"Do you play?"

"I don't know"Thomas whispered as heplayed with the piano tiles."I think I knew at some point but"

"Can you play it again?"Thomas looked at Newt confused but nodded after.It was actually pretty simple,he just played five or six tiles that made a smoothing melody.Newt hummed to find the lyrics when Thomas changed the melody.

**_Thomas:I'll find the places where you hide_ **

**_I'll be the dawn on your worst night_ **

**_The only thing left in your life_ **

**_Yeah I would kill for you, that's right_ **

Newt smiled at Thomas proudly while the other boy tapped his foot.Yeah that melody seemed right-familiar he could add-but about right.

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

Actually everything felt right at the moment.The piano,the song,Newt-definetly Newt-Thomas liked the scenery.He felt like he was normal again and not the WCKD subject,not the supposed-to-be the hero.

**_I'll put your poison in my veins_ **

**_They say the best love is insane, yeah_ **

**_I'll light your fire till my last day_ **

**_I'll let your fields burn around me, around me_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

At the end of the day,why should Thomas save the day?There were more people that could make the difference and he just hopes they would.Perphaps in this story he could finally be a second character and not the hero who messes up and looses everything.

**_I'll run now, cause this time_ **

**_Oh, my love is true_ **

**_Tell me, something I wouldn't do_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

**_If that's what you wanted_ **

Oh God,was he wrong...

"Who would guess you had it in you?"Newt chuckled.

"What can I say?I'm full of talents"

"I'm su--"

"Guys we're ready to lea--oh"Rachel stopped herself as soon as her eyes landed on Thomas sitting with Newt"Nevermind,you go ahead and continue while I slow them down"

"Rachel w--"

"Don't pay attention to me and continue!"she shout while walking away"If you need to have sex,use protection!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new book:If love's a fight then I shall die(with my heart on a trigger)if you're a fan of Grant Ward,Quinn Fabray or Newt.


	13. I might be your salvation(but you sure are my destruction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany has found a way for the New Directions to be transferred in the secret location.Meanwhile Quinn and Newt might not be so sane after all.Finally Hive decides to trust Beth with a crucial information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for almost a month.(blame german and english).Thirdly,I will probably update a bit often because I am at my quite boring village(that's wifi-less and full of bugs.BIG BUGS)so I'll have free time to write.You know,unless something interesting happens.
> 
> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Blank Space by Taylor Swift

_Dock,3:00_

"You know when you said you had found us transport"Santana began turning to Brittany"I didn't realize you meant that"

"Well we could always find a helicopter,but I'm pretty sure no one knows how to drive one"Brittany shrugged"That was honestly the best thing I could find"

"It can't be that bad!It's a cruise ship!"Puck exclaimed with hapiness.The man streched his arms before turning to Quinn"You do have a bikini right?"

"Nope but I could always dive in my underwear"she replied to him sarcastically.Rachel chocked and began coughing.

"Even better!"

"I agree with mr Puckerman on this"Mihno cut in and turned to Teresa and Sonya"You could also play water fight"

"Men"Sonya cursed under her breathe as Teresa punched Mihno's arm.The boy flinched and claimed to be joking.

"I'd like to see Newt playing water fight"Thomas casually blurted out causing everyone to look at him."Did I say that out loud?"

"Okay enough all of you!"Santana yelled to get everyone's attention"Our lives are at risk and the only thing you think about is girls in bikinis!"

"Well technically Thomas would like Newt in a bikini!"Teresa laughed as the arguement between her and Thomas started.

"Somebody kill them please!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Unknown location,3:45_

It was a bad day.Something rather unusual for someone who was supposed to have no feelings.Hive had told her that she would be able to think of her own but she would be able to feel nothing.

_("Humans are weak.But their determination and passion is the most lethal weapon")_

Five days after her change into a more evolved version of what the Cranks were,she first felt guilt.It was when she slaughtered a young boy just because she felt like it.But because she felt as if something was wrong that day,she told her God everything.

_("You are a cannibal.It's in your nature to destroy the ones of your kind and you're selfish enough to not care about the consequences."_

_"That's what puzzles me"_

_"Your nature of self-distract?"_

_"No,the lack of selfiness")_

And like a God it was,she hoped for an answer to the questions her heart desired.Beth's prayers were apparently not heard or perphaps it was the lack of careness Hive had when it came to its Alpha Crank.

_("You'll loose it soon enough")_

She never did.

However,she could not let Hive nor Malick know it.She remembered the Inhuman being very strict about a particular belief that she disobeyed from the very beginning.

_("Caring is a weakness"_

_"Isn't that a bit pessimistic?"_

_"It's realistic.Maybe if my Host didn't care that much,he would still be alive"_

_"If that was the case you,sir,wouldn't"_

_"I am aware of that and appreciate the sacrifise Grant Ward made...")_

She couldn't show that behavior.Never again in her small meaningless life.Yet she would keep on hoping everyday.Because of that one time.

_("...but you would expect for someone who felt a bit too much to experience a peaceful death that would grand them sanity.Instead he met a horrific death")_

The remorse was enough

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Ship 8:38_

_(Madness(n);1.a feeling of intense anger)_

Quinn was at the edge.She didn't fully understand the meaning of being at the edge but she knew she was.Her blood was boiling,her heart was beating and the smallest sound-even the calm waves hitting the ship-annoyed her.

She couldn't point it out.What was that intense feel of anger that flood her mind and soul?She grabbed an old ship in a bottle and smashed it against the wall.

The broken glass was scatered all around the floor and she still couldn't fill the lack of sanity.

What was wrong with her?

Was it the Flare?Could this past days of sanity being just a trick-a sick play-of the Flare that aimed her mind?Did it want to make her crazy?

_(2.an acute viral disease of the nervous system of warm-blooded animals (usually transmitted by the bite of a rabid animal); rabies is fatal if the virus reaches the brain)_

"You might kill someone"Rachel stated.Quinn turned to face the shorter girl who had a warm smile on her lips.

"You should knock before entering"

"I'll keep it in mind"what a stupid thing to say.Rachel could definetly write this in the moments she wished she could rewind-along with sixty others.

"What do you want?"her question was sharp and way more rude and agressive than Quinn intended to.She mentally slap herself for that behavior.What was next to come?A slap in Rachel's face for something she wasn't respo--

_Fuck_

Perphaps she was passive agressive(or the Flare had affected her way earlier in her teen years).

"I heard noises"

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay I was just worried"

"You should stop it"Quinn replied"I'm an adult and I can do what I want"

"There is no reason to be hostile"Rachel finally told her.She wanted to add many things to this from the fact that she knows how Quinn is an adult to how she will always care.

"I'm fine"

_Feeling I'm nothing to everyone_

"You are not fine"

"I'm fine"

_("I am fine"Quinn had told her son.Newt kneeled down next to his mother and wrapped an arm around her._

_"If you say it often enough,you might end up believing it")_

"I'm just tired"

"You are not.Something is wrong with you and I want to know"

"Maybe I don't want you to know"

"It's this exact behavior that got us here"Rachel whispered to herself.Quinn heard it though-and it hurt her.The short diva walked out of the room and leaned against the first wall she found just outside Quinn's room(which technically was Quinn's,Brittany's,Santana's and Daisy's).

**_Rachel:Nice to meet you, Where you been?_ **

**_I could show you incredible things_ **

Quinn placed her hands on her head and sighed.Everything were so complicated sometimes-always-with her.Sure Rachel(and every Rachel)would see the good in everything but Quinn's nature was always pessimistic.Or maybe realistic.

**_Magic_ **

**_Quinn:madness_ **

**_Rachel:heaven_ **

**_Quinn:sin_ **

**_Rachel:Saw you there and I thought_ **

**_"Oh, my God, look at that face!"_ **

**_You look like my next mistake_ **

**_Love's a game, wanna play?_ **

**_New money, suit and tie_ **

**_I can read you like a magazine_ **

She and Rachel had that conversation once.Might I add that it didn't end very well.The point is that Rachel told her she was right.Quinn was a realistic and Rachel a dreamer but she did not forget to add how a realistic needs a dreamer to fly like a dreamer needs a realistic in order for them not to touch the sun and burn.

**_Quinn:Ain't it funny? Rumors fly_ **

**_And I know you heard about me_ **

**_Rachel:So hey, let's be friends_ **

**_Quinn:I'm dying to see how this one ends_ **

**_Rachel:Grab your passport and my hand_ **

**_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_ **

Then why,if it was all a nature's game,was it so hard for this to work out.Why was it always hard for them?

**_Rachel:So is it gonna be forever_ **

**_Quinn:Or is it gonna go down in flames_ **

**_Rachel:You can tell me when it's over_ **

**_If the high was worth the pain_ **

**_Quinn:Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_Rachel:'Cause you know I love the players_ **

**_And you love the game_ **

Quinn's breathe began to be short and quick.Her heart ached in every movement and an action of this kind,such a simole move,felt like a struggle.

**_Rachel:'Cause we're young and we're reckless_ **

**_We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless_ **

**_Quinn:Or with a nasty scar_ **

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_But I've got a blank space, baby_ **

**_And I'll write your name_ **

Rachel felt like highschool all over again.The hate Quinn had against her,the heartbreak,the yelling and facing the truth.The only thing that was missing was a slushie in her face.

**_Rachel:Cherry lips, crystal skies_ **

**_I could show you incredible things_ **

**_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_ **

**_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_ **

**_Find out what you want_ **

**_Be that girl for a month_ **

She wasn't even aware of poor Quinn's situation who had the feeling a knife was stuck in her heart as her body's blood abandoned her.She had felt only one time like this before...

**_Quinn:Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_ **

**_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_ **

**_I can make all the tables turn_ **

**_Rose garden filled with thorns_ **

**_Keep you second guessing like "Oh, my God, who is she?"_ **

**_I get drunk on jealousy_ **

**_But you'll come back each time you leave_ **

**_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_ **

She fell to the floor while desperatly trying to grab the wooden table next to her.Her hazel eyes turned black for less than five seconds before returning to their natural color.Yet there was still a difference...

**_Rachel:So is it gonna be forever_ **

**_Quinn:Or is it gonna go down in flames_ **

**_Rachel:You can tell me when it's over_ **

**_Quinn:If the high was worth the pain_ **

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_'Cause you know I love the players_ **

**_And you love the game_ **

Another creak.It was the third-no fourth-time Rachel heard noises from the room.She wanted to check Quinn to see if she was alright,but a voice in her head told her not to.

**_Rachel:'Cause we're young and we're reckless_ **

**_We'll take this way too far_ **

**_It'll leave you breathless_ **

**_Quinn:Or with a nasty scar_ **

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_Rachel:But I've got a blank space, baby_ **

**_And I'll write your name_ **

She should have listened. Because she might not have known what was exactly had gotten into Quinn but she knew one thing.These wide eyes. Quinn had a smirk on her face as her hair fell in front of her face.She played with a piece of wood that not even Rachel had noticed was there.

**_Quinn:Boys only want love if it's torture_ **

**_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_ **

**_Boys only want love if it's torture_ **

**_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_ **

Rachel however decided not to loose her temper.She could do this,she could help Quinn snap out of it.She had to.

**_Rachel:So it's gonna be forever_ **

**_Quinn:Or it's gonna go down in flames_ **

**_Rachel:You can tell me when it's over_ **

**_If the high was worth the pain_ **

**_Quinn:Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_Rachel:'Cause you know I love the players_ **

**_And you love the game_ **

**_Both:'Cause we're young and we're reckless_ **

**_We'll take this way too far_ **

**_It'll leave you breathless_ **

**_Or with a nasty scar_ **

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_But I've got a blank space, baby_ **

**_And I'll write your name_ **

Rachel turned at the other side for a brief moment.She could swear that someone was coming running towards the room.That was enough for Quinn to break the wood on her back.

"Never turn your back on the enemy"she sneered at the fallen brunette.Rachel coughed while touching her back.This was going to hurt like hell tomorrow.

"Now,where is Skye?"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Uknown location 8:30_

The facility was seperated from the rest of the world.Both organisations of S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA had secret safe houses but no one expected something this drastic. Hive itself didn't.

Just like it didn't know many things about these organisations that have proved to be unpredictable enough.

"You wanted to see me"

The Inhuman nodded.Three other Gifted left once they realized the change of the climate.Everything felt suddenly darker and two candles that provided more light became less bright.

"I did what you requested"Beth announced.Of course Hive was aware of her doing what he commanded-he always were-but he let her repeat it again.Somehow he felt like it toughened them more.

"You have proven yourself,Beth"the creature smiled-not a genuine smile,God no-an evil smile yet proud."I believe you are ready for the next step,as long as you believe you are ready"

"B-but of course"

"I'm glad"

"So what is the nex--"she was cut off by a loud buzzing in her ears.What was it doing to her?Hive had that emotionless expression while it slowly sent a black mist towards her.

"W-what,w-what did you d-do to m-me?"she stummered.

"To you?Nothing."he chuckled."Now if you would be kind enough to close your eyes"The blonde did what she was asked while shaking.This couldn't end well for her.

"What do you see?"

"A woman"Beth replied"She's brown hair and is rather short."

"Where are you?"

"In a room.I think in a ship"

"Good,now do what you have to do"he instructed.Beth knew what that meant very well,it was the same mission many had before her.The search for the one who could either save the world or destroy it.The search for _her_.


	14. I'm too deep but I can still be saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hive makes its first encounter with the New Directions.It is bound to end bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're one chapter before the end.This is going to be big...or not

_Ship 9:10_

"We heard nois--"Hunter stopped himself from continuing at the sight of Quinn.Daisy grabbed her gun while Thomas and Teresa stood behind them.Newt looked him mother with terror. It was only then that Quinn's expression softened and her voice came out as a whisper"Newt?"

"Yes mum it's me"the blonde replied in an attemp to bring her back.However,the woman shook her head and touched his cheek.

"You're alive"she choked in between tears"Hive was right"

"Hive?"

"It's watching us!"Hunter shout as he hit Quinn with his gun at the back of her head.Thomas dragged Newt with the help of Teresa outside.

"W-Why is s-she acting like this?"Newt asked Thomas"And who the shuck is Hive?"

"Newt please calm down"Teresa tried to reach for his hand but he took it away.The boy began pacing back and forth mumbling to himself before turning to Thomas.

"I just got my family back and I don't want to loose them"

"You won't"Thomas smiled at him"I promise you"he whispered the last part as he kissed his forehead.Teresa's eyes widened while starting to smile.

"You two are dating?When did that happen?God,why am I always the last to know?"

"We-we are not"Thomas stummered when Newt blushed.The two boys exchanged a look and Teresa made an awe sound.

"You two are totally getting married,it's going to be so g--"the girl stopped herself and froze dead in her position.Thomas looked at her puzzled as she pointed at the helicopter above them.

"What is this?"Thomas questioned.

"I don't know but I think it is going to land on the ship"The three friends headed quickly at the dock.The rest of the New Directions-minus Quinn and Rachel who were still with Hunter and Daisy-were also there looking at the sky.

"Oh no"Brittany breathed.Mihno looked at his mother along with Santana.The blonde shook her head and whispered some no's. "Brit,what is this?"Santana questioned her ex-wife"Is it W.C.K.D,Hydra?"

"It's worse than this"Brittany told them.The helicopter was now on top of the dock and its doors were open.The group watched as a young woman stepped down."It's Hive"

"Hive?The Inhuman evil guy?"Mihno question with a slight worry in his voice.Brittany didn't answer.Instead she had her eyes glued on the woman who had stepped down along with four soldiers-probably from W.C.K.D- and two Cranks,this was bound to end bad.

"Guns in position"Santana stated as Mike,Tina and Harriet raised their guns aiming at the intruders.Marley had wrapped her arms around her son and stood behind Brenda who was ready to fight if she had to.

"Beth"Puck wanted to ask if it was really his baby girl that stood in front of him all different.But he didn't have to-he knew it was her-he just hoped she wasn't.It was better to believe that your daughter is dead then this.

"Father"she smiled"It's nice seeing you again"

"You're alive"

"No"she simply replied.In a way she was implying her Crank nature.However what she truly meant was that she wasn't alive.She would never be alive again."I'm here to make an offer"

"We don't negosiate with people of your kind"Santana argued her arms tensed.

"You will if your life depends on it"she chuckled"You give us five people of your group and the rest can peacefully sail to your utopia"

"You'll have to go through us"Santana warned her.The latina wasn't going to sacrifise any of her own-even if it meant killing her.

"I assure you that they will not be harmed in any way"Beth reassured her"except the two of them"

"Who do you want?"Quinn blurted out making her presense known.She knew damn well one person that her daughter wanted.And she had a pretty good idea for some of the rest.She had felt everything when Beth took over her body.

"My family"she announced.Suddenly Santana felt a bit more relaxed-Beth wasn't going to hurt her own family-her brother was one of the most important people in her life while both Quinn and Puck were loved by her dearly."And agent Skye"

"There's no wa--"Hunter was cut off by Daisy who waved her hand at him.She didn't need him to fight her battles.

"And of course,Thomas"

"Thomas?Why Thomas?"Blaine asked her.The blonde shrugged her shoulders and turned to Santana.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I'm not taking decisions for them"she stated and turned to the rest of the group"If you choose to go,I will not stop you.But if you choose to stay,I will fight with you"

"We'll do it"Quinn stated as she looked at Noah and Newt"We are going to be fine"

"So will I"Thomas announced.Both Blaine and Rachel wanted to argue but they knew Thomas had made his decisions.Daisy didn't have to be asked what she wanted-she knew what she had to do.

As the helicopter took off and the New Directions mourned about the loss of their group,Brittany couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the end.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Uknown Location,12:00_

"I'm glad you're here"Beth smiled at her brother.Newt didn't reply to her comment he just sat in his sister's office in silence waiting for her to tell him something about where his parents or Thomas were.Hell,he even cared to know what happened to that Skye woman.

"You were more talkative back then"

"Times change"

"Yes they do"she agreed with a sad expression.They were so many things she wanted to say and ask her brother.But nothing seemed to come out?What could she say?What was she supposed to say?

"You probably don't remember that due to W.C.K.D and all but you and I were pretty close"

"I remember"he whispered"I loved you-I still do but-I don't trust what you have become"

"I have evolved"she argued"You will too soon.I have the abilities of the Cranks and my own free will,if you join Hive you wi--"

"Free will?You don't have a free will,he controls you"Newt told her"I-I just think you're too deep and I can no longer help you"

"Can't you or you just don't want to?"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Ship,13:00_

"We're about an hour away from the base"Brittany announced.Santana didn't care to listen but nodded anyway while Mihno and Teresa exchanged worried looks from time to time.

"Are we really doing this after all?"Teresa blurted out"Newt and Thomas are in danger and so are your friends!"

"They made their choices"Santana replied"I wasn't going to stop them from doing something they chose"

"Santana!"Sam yelled while running towards the group.He was already panting and sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Kurtbreeandsmytheareintheboa--"

"Calm down Trouty Mouth"Santana instructed the blonde man.He did what he was told and continued slower"Kurt,Bree and Smythe"

"What happened?"

"They are here"he told them"They are on the ship with another man and woman who claim to know Brittany"

Brittany headed outside at the dock where another-rather smaller-helicopter had landed.Bree was sitting at the edge talking with Kitty while Blaine was hugging Kurt tightly.

_(If the circumstances were different,Santana would threw up)_

"Brittany!"a british accent echoed from some meters away from the blonde.Jemma and Leo hugged the older woman and smiled.

"We're glad you're okay"

"I told you I could handle it"Brittany smiled back"Thank you for your help,Leo.I would never have come this far if it wasn't for you"

"Probably"he laughed"I'm just glad you and your friends made it here."

"Speaking of friends,did you find Skye?" "Well"she trailed off.Leo and Jemma exchanged a worried look with each other before Brit continued"She went to Hive"

"What?No she can't!"

"But that was what you told me--"

"We made a weapon"Jemma cut her off"It's like a small bomb that once it hits Hive it will instantly burn it to the ground."

"How did you plan on getting that close to it?"

"By activating the bomb earlier"

"However that would be a--"

"--suicide mission for whoever was to activate it"Jemma said finishing off Leo's sentence.

"Who did you choose?"

"Brittany"another voice cut in"It's good to see you again"

"Smythe"Brittany sneered at the man.Leo pinched her arm as she stopped herself from continuing"Smythe.Holy crackers,Smythe!"

"I guess you are really happy for this"

"No I am not"she told him"Unlike you I have a heart-plus I don't feel bad for you.I feel bad for her"

"She chose you,didn't she?"

"No,I thought she chose you"

"Maybe she chose none of us"

"I guess she did"

"Okay people listen up"Bree shout as she got on the helicopter"You have successfully reached a government's secret base and found safety.However,we'd like to request some volunteers for a mission at the Passific.You are allowed to refuse to help but you need to understand how crucial the mission is"

"We can give you some people myself included"Santana replied and looked at Brittany who also agreed."Count me in"

"Well we are definetly coming"Mihno said with the Gladers standing beside him.

"I'll go too"Rachel announced.

"Great"Bree laughed and got inside"We are screwed!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Uknown location,14:05_

"We are not coming with you"

"Excuse me?"Santana questioned the dark skinned girl.Bree had just announced that she and Fitzsimmons planned on staying at the plane until the mission was completed. That was a crazy idea,Santana thought.In fact,the latina didn't even know what the plan was.Nor why Sebastian was ignoring her.

"It's fine"Brittany replied"Let's split,okay?Rachel,Gally,Harriet and Santana search for Quinn,Noah and Newt.Mihno,Teresa,Sonya and Aris take Beth out.Smythe and I will search for Skye"

"Sounds like a plan"Teresa mumbled and took out a gun from her back pocket.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"It will be easy they said"Gally yelled as he shot a Crank.Bullets were scattered everywhere,the Cranks were growling and the group was running faster than the wind."It will be a piece of shucking cake!"

"Stop complaining,you klunkhead,and fight like a man you claim to be"

"Really?Is that the right time to insult me?"

"There is no wrong time for insulting you Gally"Harriet laughed before dodging a Crank's attack.Santana grabbed her gun and smashed the Crank's head while trying to cover up Rachel.

The short brunette was running in front of the group when she hit something.Or someone.

"Ouch!"Puck cried in pain.Quinn stepped from behind him as her eyes landed on Rachel.The blonde hugged her tight while Santana was yelling them to stop making out and help.

"I'm glad you're okay"

"Me too"Quinn smiled at her"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"The ship incident"

"That wasn't you"

"I know but that doesn't make me feel any better"she whispered"Look I need to ask you something--"

"Are you sure this is the right time?"

"I'm on Berry in this!"Santana yelled while shooting a Crank who was attacking Gally.Harriet covered up Puck as she yelled to the two women to come and help.

"I may never have the opportunity again but if--"

Bang! A small explosion sent most Crank's parts flying on the air.Quinn and Rachel hid behind some corpses as Rachel shot any remaining monsters.

"If we survive this,I want you to marry me"

"What?Is this the adrenaline talking or something?"

"No,it's me"Quinn laughed"Let's face it,we are not getting any younger.I love you-I never stopped loving you-and I know you feel the same way"

"Yes"

"Yes you never stop loving me or yes you just agreed on marrying me?"

"Both!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"What is going on?"Newt asked his sister.The blonde girl sat on her chair emotionless and smiled.

"The end is coming"

"What are you talking about?Beth what's going on?"

"I'm going to be finally free"she laughed genuine.Newt raised an eyebrow as the door broke.Mihno stepped in first shooting everything in his way.And by everything,I mean,Beth who still had a big smile on her lips.

"Newt!"

"Tommy!"the two boys ran into each other's arms.Teresa walked closer to Beth's dead body and closed her eyes.

"Hate to ruin the moment but I'm pretty sure there was an explosion"Sonya stated while looking outside the room"We should get going"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"You're awfully quiet"Daisy whispered.The creature in front of her smiled a bit like it did for the past hour.It didn't speak to her,it just kept her next to it and let her torture herself."You wanted me here,I deserve to know why"

"You're quite impatient,my Host was aware of that fact yet I believed you had changed"Hive replied in a dead tone.The brunette didn't say anything about his comment nor did she show how the word 'Host' affected her.

"What do you want from me?"she repeated.Hive only looked at her and smiled.That smile irritated her very much-it was an evil one-she believed it would remind her of Grant.It didn't.

"He was very fond of you"Hive continued"Even after everything that happened he never stopped thinking about you-not even when taking his final breathe"

"Stop it"she barked at the Inhuman.Both of them felt a small movement beneath them as the ground began shaking.

"Sensitive to the subject aren't we?Is it because of your mark?"it chuckled as she looked down at her tatoo"Couldn't help but notice"

Skye sent a wave of vibrations towards the Inhuman and was on him in a second."I'm going to kill you"she said firmly"You have destroyed so many innocent li--"

"Do you honestly believe you can kill me?You are powerful Skye"Hive sneered emphasizing on her name"but not that powerful"

"I know I am not"she admitted and looked at him again"Grant,I know you're in here"

"My Host is dead"

"I need you to fight this"she continued"Be a survivor like you always were.I need you to do this-I need you to fight once more"

The door fell down as a bunch of Cranks and some Inhumans ran towards Skye.Luckily,Skye's group also came to help with whatever way they could. Only you know,when humans fight Inhumans...the winner is obvious.To make things even worse,Brittany and Sebastian were nowhere to be seen.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Dodge!"Sebastian yelled at Brittany as a Crank attacked her.The older man dived in and found himself in front of the cannibal monster that cut a part of his leg.Brittany grabbed her gun and shot the Crank in the head.

"Thank you"she told Sebastian.

"The least I could do"he chuckled while looking down at his leg"Help me get up"the blonde did what she was told and wrapped a piece of clothing at his injury.

"You can't walk"

"I won't have to"he told her"I just need to gather up strength and approach Hive"

"You won't make it-you are loosing too much blood"

"I can do it"

"No you can't"she replied this time sternly.She grabbed the small gadget from his hand and began running as Sebastian yelled her to come back.The man followed her while his leg bleed.

Brittany knew what she had to do. It was nice-it wasn't good either-but it was what had to be done.She pressed the button and the clock between counting.When entering she saw Santana and Mihno fighting a guy with spikes in his back.She looked at them and back at the clock.

_5_

Newt held the arms of a Crank as Quinn smashed his head.Thomas ran in circles and shot every bad guy that was on his way.

_4_

"Cover up!"Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs.All eyes were on her confused of what she was yelling.

_3_

"Oh no"Mihno whispered to himself.Teresa looked at him puzzled until realisation hit her.

_2_

"It's going to explode!"Teresa yelled.

_1_

Brittany ran to Hive as the button became red.The next few seconds passed way too quick.There were screams and fire was everywhere.Sonya,Gally,Aris and Harriet shot the remaining Cranks and made their way outside.Thomas took Newt's hand and led him outside.Quinn was frozen in her position as Rachel and Noah were trying to take her out.

"Mum!"Mihno's voice brought Santana back to reality"We need to leave"

"No!"Santana cried while her son and Teresa were trying to hold her"No she can't be dead!Let me go!"

"Take her out of there!"Skye instructed.

"What about you?"Teresa asked the agent"It isn't safe here"

"I need to make sure Hive's dead!"she said and walked through the flames.Skye was coughing uncomfortably as she watched the dead bodies in front of her-including Hive's and Brittany's.

"Too bad it had to end like this"she smiled sadly and kneeled beside Ward's body.She put her right hand on his heart and sighed.Her fingers began tingling as she looked down at the body.

"How"she trailed off while his chest was lifted up and his heart began beating loudly.Hive stood up while taking a deep breathe.Skye grabbed her gun and aimed the Inhuman once more."Don't make a move"she warned.

"S-Skye--"

"Do not make me repeat myself"she growled at him"I'm not play--"

"Is that really you?" Skye stopped herself from continuing"What kind of game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing any game"he replied"What happened?We were on Maveth.W-What is t-this place?"

"It's really you"she smiled and hugged him.Grant looked at her confused as he pulled back.

"What was that?You hate me"

"You have missed some chapters"


	15. May nothing but death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a tragedy but in times of need,each other is all we have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Perfect/Style by One Direction/Taylor Swift  
> Rude by Magic!  
> Happy Together by The Turtles  
> I'm a believer by Smash Mouth  
> Love you like a love song by Glee  
> The Story of us by Taylor Swift  
> She will be loved by Boyce Avenue  
> Suddenly I see by KT Tunstall  
> Ready to go by Panic! at the disco

_Secret Base of Government in London, 8:09_

Pain.

No,this was different from pain.It was worse and it made you want to kill yourself.She was stupid-to say at least.But a small part of her didn't blame herself but those damn marks.Perphaps if it wasn't for them,she could have been more understand with Brittany.

_Maybe Brittany would have been alive_

But who was she to be living in the 'maybe' and the 'what if',now she had lost everything after a search for nothing.Brittany did not deserve a death like this.

But at least she died like a hero,because no matter what anyone said,Brittany was a hero.Her story wouldn't be forgotten,it would be written with golden letters as the savior of the world.

Not the destructor

And right now she couldn't deal with anything.But there was someone who didn't take no for an answer,and would just sit by her side in that empty table of the cafeteria.That one person who just didn't try to find the right words-he just didn't talk.

"I'm sorry"and she never told him that he shouldn't be apologizing.She would just let him say the same thing over and over again"I was supposed to throw it"

Sometimes she wanted to agree with him.But then she would look at him-stare at his scars and bruises-his body still hadn't recover fully from the attack but he had gotten better,and all the hate would disappear.It was no one's fault,just bad timing.

Still that broken look on Santana's face made Sebastian hate himself.He wanted to be there for her but there were some things no one could fix.A month after Brittany's pass he realized that he shouldn't ask many things from her.

Just a smile would be enough.He took her outside at the less guarded area-pretty much everything were ruined-but with the deaths of the Cranks this place would be just fine in less than six months.

_**Sebastian:I might never be your knight in shining armor** _

_**I might never be the one you take home to mother** _

_**And I might never be the one who brings you flowers** _

_But I can be the one, be the one tonight_

He just watched her pacing around the area and looking-admiring-every little thing she saw.It wasn't enthusiasm just appreciation.

_**When I first saw you from across the room** _

_**I could tell that you were curious** _

_**(Oh, yeah)** _

_**Girl, I hope you're sure** _

_**What you're looking for** _

_**'Cause I'm not good at making promises** _

But that was enough,wasn't it?The only person that Santana had seemed more eager to talk with was Mihno.He was making a small progress and that was still pretty good.

_**Santana:You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye** _

_**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like** _

_**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time** _

_**Cause we never go out of style** _

_**We never go out of style** _

Meanwhile this was even more big than what he wanted.She talked to him-in a way-she let her guards down.And even Santana was surprised with herself.

_**Sebastian:And if you like midnight driving with the windows down** _

_**And if you like going places we can't even pronounce** _

_**If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about** _

_**Baby, you're perfect** _

_**Baby, you're perfect** _

_**So let's start right now** _

Santana let out a small chuckle as she looked at him sincerely.Sebastian had made by far the most effort to approach her-not that she blamed the others for not wanting to push her-but he was different.He was pushing her to the limits but did not fear her.

_**Santana:So it goes** _

_**He can't keep his wild eyes on the road takes me home** _

_**Lights are off, he's taking off his coat** _

_**I say I heard that you been out and about with some other girl** _

_**Some other girl** _

_**He says, what you've heard it's true but I** _

_**Can't stop thinking about you and I** _

_**I said I've been there too a few times** _

Sebastian grinned at her as he continued to the chorus.

_**Sebastian:But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms** _

_**And if you like having secret little rendezvous** _

_**If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do** _

_**Baby, I'm perfect** _

_**Baby, I'm perfect for you** _

_**Santana:You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt** _

_**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,** _

_**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time** _

_**Cause we never go out of style** _

_**We never go out of style** _

For a moment she forgot about her problems-about everything.She told herself that things were good and for the first time,she believed it.

_**Sebastian:And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out** _

_**(Santana:Take me home)** _

_**And if you're looking for someone to write your breakup songs about** _

_**Santana:Take me home** _

_**Sebastian:Baby, we're perfect** _

_**Santana:You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye** _

_**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like** _

_**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time** _

_**Sebastian:Cause baby, I'm perfect** _

_**Baby, I'm perfect for you** _

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

_**And if you like going places we can't even pronounce** _

_**If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about** _

_**Both:Baby we're perfect** _

_**Cause we nerver go out of style** _

They both sat down out of breathe.Sebastian looked at Santana with a goofy look,in return she punched his arm.

"I don't blame you"

"Blaming yourself isn't a solution either"

"The point is"she cut him off"I should be the one apologizing to you.You want something from me that I can't give you"

"Santana--" "Please I need to get this out of my system.I was wrong for not giving you a chance but I don't think I can right now.I loved Brittany-I still love Brittany and always will."

"I was not expecting anything else"he smiled at her"but that doesn't change what I feel.I want to support you and if the only way I can do this is by being your friend,then I'll still do it"

"You're a pretty great guy"

"I know"he smiled as she leaned on his shoulder.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_A bit off Oxford Street,10:03_

Sam was very excited to say at least.It was mainly Mercedes' fault for having him hooked up with Quinn's and Rachel's wedding.He had spent hours practising with the wedding band-by wedding band,he meant him,Ryder,Mike and Artie.

The guests-meaning New Directions,the Gladers and the agents-had already began coming in the venue.

"Hot Kentucky Stripper"

"Miss Sylvester,what can I do for you?"Sam asked tring to hide his irritation.Sue Sylvester had some how crossed paths once more with the New Directions.In fact she was the one that was behind this crazy plan all along. She made good use of her power as President of the United States-turns out that if she doesn't fight the Glee Club she can do it big.

"Today is a special day for both my otp and Quinn,she is like a daughter to me"

"We know"he replied"and I thought Kurt and Blaine were your otp"

"I have many.Do not let me down!"she warned before returning to her seat.Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the band.

"One two three go!"

_**Artie:Saturday morning, jumped out of bed** _

_**And put on my best suit** _

_**Got in my car, raced like a jet** _

_**All the way to you** _

_**Knocked on your door with heart in my hand to ask you a question** _

_**'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man** _

_**Yeah, yeah** _

Marley and Kitty had arrived earlier than the rest to hear the rehearsals.Everytime Ryder sang Marley would show George his daddy and smile.Sonya,Harriet and Aris were also early arrivals.Meanwhile Gally was dragged in ten minutes earlier with Hunter.Most of the people were secret agents since

a)apparently they love weddings and

b)they were staying with the agents for a week.Skye,or Daisy,had even introduced Artie and Tina to Tony Stark who was considered to be a big mind.

_**Ryder:Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?** _

_**Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know** _

_**You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die** _

<p _ _ **> "Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no!"**__

What made things even more complicated was that Skye had been reunited with three old friends.Two of them she found here and were a married-then divorced-then again married couple.While the other...no one who wasn't there ahen Brittany had found the secret video knew what was Grant Ward's story.Just that he was no longer Hive's Host.Or whatever that meant.

_**All:Why you gotta be so rude?** _

_**Don't you know I'm human too?** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

_**I'm gonna marry her anyway** _

_**Marry that girl** _

_**Marry her anyway** _

_**Marry that girl** _

_**Yeah, no matter what you say** _

_**Marry that girl and we'll be a family** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

At the wedding day,Santana and Teresa were helping Quinn with her wedding dress.She had gone with the most simple thing they could get-a plain short white dress-Quinn didn't wany to steal the spotlight from her future wife.And though Teresa did not agree with her she helped her with anyway she could.

_**Sam:I hate to do this,** _

_**You leave no choice** _

_**Can't live without her** _

_**Love me or hate me,** _

_**We will be both** _

_**Standing at that altar** _

_**Or we will run away** _

_**To another galaxy** _

_**You know she's in love with me** _

_**She will go anywhere I go** _

Meanwhile Kurt and Brenda had decided to help Rachel with her own wedding trouble.The short diva wanted something more spectacular than a simple short dress.Because,and I quote,everything had to be perfect.So instead she chose a long white dress with a veil that revealed her back.

_**All:Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?** _

_**Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know** _

_**You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die** _

_**"Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!"** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

_**Don't you know I'm human too?** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

_**I'm gonna marry her anyway** _

_**Marry that girl** _

_**Marry her anyway** _

_**Marry that girl** _

__**< p _ **> No matter what you say**_** _ _

_**Marry that girl and we'll be a family** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?Rude** _

Finally the two brides were ready.Quinn had left earlier to find Newt.The blonde boy looked at her in amazement.

"You look beautiful"

"You only say that because you're my son"she laughed while Newt wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on,your bride will come in any second"

_**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?** _

_**Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know** _

_**You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die** _

_**"Tough luck, my friend, but no still means no"** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

_**Don't you know I'm human too?** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

_**I'm gonna marry her anyway** _

Newt leaded Quinn at the aisle where they waited for Rachel.Santana and Puck were waiting for her and Newt while in the other side stood Kurt,Mercedes and Thomas.

_**Marry that girl** _

_**Marry her anyway** _

_**Marry that girl** _

_**No matter what you say** _

_**Marry that girl** _

_**And we'll be a family** _

Blaine appeared at the door holding Rachel's hand and walking her down the aisle.Mercedes let a tear escape her eyes and Kurt handed her a tissue.

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

_**Why you gotta be so rude?** _

"Coming coming!"Fitz shout running near them and standing in the middle."Unfortunately we could not find a priest"

"Wait what?"Rachel asked while others gasped.Fitz laughed awkwardly before grabbing a piece of paper from his pocket"But thanks to Internet and Skye,I am now officially a priest!"

"Better than nothing"

"Anyway,dearly beloved Quinn and Rachel are a really special couple-at least that is what I have heard-"he laughed and fixed his tie"not only do Quinn and Rachel love each other romantically and they do-Santana says they have a sex video"

Quinn laughed and turned to Santana who grinned"They also love each other as friends.Falling in love with your friend is not an everyday thing-but it does happen very often-you're promising in front of all these people to love and cherish each other for the rest of your lives until the flares do you apart"Quinn and Rachel laughed again"Do you Quinn promise to be a companion for her and give her your attention?"

"I do"

"And do you Rachel promise to listen and show Quinn your love everyday?"

"I do"

"I believe you have some vows"

"It's really nothing big"Quinn said as Newt handed her a paper"Rachel,it would be a lie to say that I loved you from the very first moment.We all know I didn't.But I learned and I know I wouldn't change our story for the world.I will always love you because you're my friend,and I'll always believe that you are the shinest star of them all."

Rachel wiped away a tear as Thomas went to give his mother hers"I don't need them"she smiled"Quinn,I love you with all my heart.I know for a fact that you will always be there for me,you are my biggest fan.And I will always love you until the flares do us apart"

"By the power Internet has given me,I now pronounce you wife and wife.You may kiss each other"Fitz smiled at them as they kissed.Teresa leaned in from her seat towards Thomas.

"Now that your mums are married,isn't Newt your step-brother?"

"Do not ruin it Tes"

"Just saying"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"If we could get everyone's attention"Kurt said through the microphone while hitting lightly his glass with a spoon"Time for the happy couple's first dance"

The guests clapped as Quinn and Rachel stood up and headed towards the dancefloor.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I-I can't believe it's my best friend's wedding"Kurt cried while Blaine rubbed his back.

"I love you too Kurt!"Rachel shout at him with excitment.The older boy wiped away his tears and went on stage with Blaine."This one's for you"

_**Kurt:Imagine me and you, I do I think about you day and night** _

_**It's only right to think about the one you love** _

_**And hold them tight so happy together** _

_**Blaine:If I should call you up, invest a dime** _

_**And you say you belong to me** _

_**And ease my mind** _

_**Imagine how the world could be so very fine** _

_**So happy together** _

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as they moved to the rhythm.The blonde couldn't imagine being anywhere else.Guess fairytail endings do exist after all.

_**Both:I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life** _

_**When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life** _

_**Kurt:Me and you, and you and me** _

_**Blaine:No matter how they tossed the dice it had to be** _

_**Kurt:The only one for me is you** _

_**And you for me** _

_**Blaine:So happy together** _

Blaine gave Kurt a spin before continuing.While Sue clapped for her ships.

_**Both:I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life** _

_**When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life** _

_**Me and you and you and me** _

_**No matter how they tossed the dice** _

_**It had to be the only one for me is you** _

_**And you for me** _

_**So happy together** _

_**Ba, ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-** _

_**Ba-ba ba, ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba** _

_**Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba** _

_**Me and you and you and me** _

_**No matter how they tossed the dice It had to be** _

_**The only one for me is you** _

_**And you for me** _

Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn with a small smile forming on her lips.

_**So happy together** _

_**So happy together** _

_**And how is the weather?** _

_**So happy together** _

_**We're happy together** _

_**So happy together** _

_**We're happy together** _

_**So happy together** _

_**So happy together!** _

"Thank you New York!"Blaine shout making his husband turn and look at him puzzled"I always wanted to say that"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Excuse me,might I borrow the bride?"Puck asked extending a hand towards Quinn.The woman nodded and got up to dance with her ex-husband.

"So are you enjoying your wedding?"

"Well it isn't perfect but"Quinn stopped herself before looking at Rachel"I couldn't want it any other way"

"I'm glad you're happy"he smiled and hugged her"You deserve it"

"You're the best husband I could ever ask for"

"Trust me,I know it"he grinned"but now if you'll excuse me,I promised Smythe we'd sing a duet"

"Go get them tiger!"she laughed as he stepped on stage"Okay people this is a very special song to me because it is featured in my favourite movie.Plus I'm pretty sure these were the first thoughts Quinn had when she met Rachel"

_**Puck:I thought love was only true in fairytales** _

_**Meant for someone else but not for me** _

_**Love was out to get me that's the way it seemed** _

_**Dissappointment haunted all my dreams** _

Quinn let out a small laugh while Rachel cheered.Of course he was going to sing a song from Shrek.He always liked that movie.

_**Then I saw her face now I'm a believer** _

_**Not a trace of doubt in my mind** _

_**I'm in love (Sebastian:ooooooaaaahhh)** _

_**I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried** _

_**Sebastian:I thought love was more or less a given thing** _

_**The more I gave the less I got,** _

_**Oh Yeah** _

_**What's the use of trying all you get is pain** _

_**When I wanted sunshine I got rain** _

Sebastian sang in a high note while Puck stroll a guitar chord loudly.Santana and Mihno exchanged a look before bursting in laughter.

_**Then I saw her face now** _

_**I'm a believer not a trace of doubt in my mind** _

_**I'm in love ooooooaaaaahhhh** _

_**Both:I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried** _

_**What's the use in tyring** _

_**All you get is pain** _

_**When I wanted sunshine I got rain!** _

_**Then I saw her face now I'm a believer!** _

_**Not a trace of doubt in my mind I'm in love ooooooaaaahhh** _

_**I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried** _

_**Then I saw her face now I'm a believer not a trace of doubt in my mind I'm a believer, yeah yeah yeah yeah** _

"This might as well be the most fun party I have ever be"Agent Lance Hunter laughed and took a sip of his drink.Lance and his wife Bobbi were Skye's friends and of course when they got invited to the wedding-even though they had no idea who was getting married-they couldn't refuse to come.

"Hunter,it's a wedding"Bobbi explained to him.

"You're a wedding!I'm a plane!"

"Um this is really not my business"Marley cut off the couple while holding George tightly"but I think your friend had too many drinks"

"Hunter has officially reached a new level of drunk stage,but he refuses to let it go"Bobbi said as she sent her husband a glare.

"Well when my son doesn't stop drinking milk,I use his favourite toy as bait.Does Hunter have anything he really cares about?"

"That actually gave me an idea"Bobbi smirked at the brunette girl"You are a really good advice giver"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Everyone grab your lover and let's head to the dancefloor!"Mercedes exclaimed happily.Couples were soon formed as Kitty and Tina stepped behind her.

_**Mercedes:It's been said and done** _

_**Every beautiful thought's been already sung** _

_**And I guess right now here's another one** _

_**So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them** _

_**Tina:You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible** _

_**A sinful, miracle, lyrical** _

_**You've saved my life again** _

_**And I want you to know baby** _

_**All:I I love you like a love song baby** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby** _

_**And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (oh oh oh)** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby (oh oh oh)** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby (oh oh oh)** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby (oh oh oh)** _

_**And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat** _

Sonya dragged Aris to the dancefloor while Harriet danced with Gally.Hunter stuffed his mouth with what food was left from Hunter's latest visit and Mike was impressing everyone with his dancing moves.

_**Kitty:Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony** _

_**There's no way to describe what you do to me** _

_**You just do to me, what you do** _

_**Tina:And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny** _

_**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful** _

_**You are...** _

_**And I want you to know baby** _

_**All:I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby** _

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby** _

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat** _

Kurt and Rachel both took two lighters and waved them rhythmically.

_**Kitty and Tina:No one compares** _

_**You stand alone, to ever record I own** _

_**Music to my heart that's what you are** _

_**A song that goes on and on** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby** _

_**All:I I love you like a love song baby** _

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby** _

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby I love you like a love song!** _

Once the song was over Skye started to whistle and clap her hands"You are really excited,you know that?"Grant asked her-or perphaps stated.

"I like weddings"

"And apparently songs"

"If you had spent more time with these people,you would do"she explained"Now,do you want an invitation to dance with me or?"

"I-I,well,I'm still processing both the Hive thing and me apparently being your soulmate so it escaped my mind" Skye laughed and kissed his cheek"Come on,Wall-e we are going to dance"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Mihno!Mihno,I'm talking to you"Teresa repeated waving her arms in front of the taller boy.The Asian looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You said something?"

"Yes!I want you to sing with me"

"Me?Sing?Are you out of your mind?I sound like a dying cat!"

"Trust me you can sing"Teresa tried to tell him.Back when they were at highschool together,Mihno had a pretty good voice.WCKD might have erased their memories but that couldn't affect his singing.

"Not going to do this"

"Please for me"the brunette girl begged.Teresa was going to be the death of him,he had become sure of that.

"Fine but if I make a fool of myse--"

"I know the usual"Teresa cut him off"I'll have to brush your hair for a month"Mihno nodded as Teresa took him on stage.The girl whispered something-probabky the song-at Sam who began playing his guitar.

_**Teresa:I used to think one day I would tell the story of us** _

_**How we met and the sparks flew instantly** _

_**People would say that they're the lucky ones** _

_**Mihno:I used to know my place was a spot next to you** _

_**Now I'm searchin the room for an empty seat** _

_**Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on** _

_**Teresa:Oh a simple complication** _

_**Miscommunications lead to fall out** _

_**Mihno:So many things that I wish you knew** _

_**Teresa:So many walls up I can't break through** _

_**Both:Now im standin alone in a crowded room** _

_**And we're not speakin and I'm dying to know is it killing you** _

_**Like it's killing me yeah I dont know what to say** _

_**Since the twist of fate when it all broke down** _

_**And the story of us looks a lot like tragedy now** _

Newt cheered with Thomas laughing behind him.He would lie if he said that he wasn't rooting for Mihno and Teresa.They would make quite the badass couple.

_**Teresa:Next chapter** _

_**How'd we end up this way** _

_**See me nervously** _

_**Pulling my clothes** _

_**Trying to look busy** _

_**Mihno:And you do doing your best** _

_**To avoid me I'm starting to think one day** _

_**I'll tell the story of us** _

_**Teresa:How I was losing my mind** _

_**When I saw you here** _

_**But you held your pride** _

_**Like you should've held me** _

_**Mihno:Oh I'm scared to see the ending** _

_**Teresa:Why are we pretending this is nothing** _

_**Mihno:I'd tell you I miss you But I dont know how** _

_**Teresa :I've never heard so I was quite this loud!** _

Teresa stepped closer to Mihno standing in her tip toes smiling.Santana turned to face Artie and Kitty with a small smile on her lips.

_**Both:Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room** _

_**And we're not speakin** _

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me I dont know what to say** _

_**Since a twist of fate when it all broke down** _

_**And the story of us looks a lot like tragedy now** _

_**Mihno:This is looking like a contest** _

_**Of who can act like they care less** _

_**Teresa:But I liked it better** _

_**When you were on my side** _

_**Mihno:The battle is in your hands now** _

_**But I will lay my armour down** _

_**Teresa:If you say you'd rather love than fight** _

_**Mihno:So many things that** _

_**You wish I knew** _

_**Teresa:But the story of us** _

_**Might be ending soon** _

_**Both:Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room** _

_**And we're not speaking and im dying to know Is it killing you like its killing me** _

_**I dont know what to say** _

_**Since a twist of fate when it all broke down** _

_**And the story of us looks a lot like tragedy now** _

_**And we're not speaking** _

_**And I'm dying to know** _

_**Is it killing you like it's killing me I don't know what to say** _

_**Since a twist of fate cause we're going down** _

_**And the story of us** _

_**Looks a lot like tragedy now** _

_**Teresa:The End** _

"I ship you guys!"Newt exclaimed shouting from behind them.Teresa and Mihno laughed at the blonde boy while Thomas kissed his cheek.

He was such a dork.

But he was his dork.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Newt!"Rachel shout sprinting towards Newt.The boy turned to his now step-mother confused,the shorter woman was shaking while sending glances to Quinn.

"Rach,you're okay?"

"Um not really" "Look if you are planning on leaving the wedding,I am definetly not going to hel--"

"I don't want to run from my wedding"Rachel laughed"Plus if I did,it would be a little too late for that"

"Okay then what can possibly be the problem?"

"I need your help with a song"

"Are you sure?Because I'm tired and--"

"Please for Quinn"she begged.Rachel considered her relationship with Newt one of the most important things.Especially now that she and Quinn were married,Newt had to liked her. It shouldn't really be a problem.Newt liked Thomas and they shamed the same DNA.

"Fine,but just so you know,I was going to play matchmaker for Min and Teresa."

"You'll have many opportunities to get them together"

"Yeah but when will I again get them that drunk?"he explained as Rachel handed him a microphone.Newt walked on stage and coughed once to get everyone's attention.

"You're on"

"Um,hello everybody"Rachel greeted"this next song is dedicated to the love of my life,Quinn.I love you"with that the band began playing as the music echoed in the venue.

_**Newt:Beauty queen of only eighteen** _

_**She had some trouble with herself** _

_**He was always there to help her** _

_**She always belonged to someone else** _

_**Rachel:I drove for miles and miles** _

_**And wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more** _

_**Both:I don't mind spending everyday** _

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain** _

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile** _

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile** _

_**And she will be loved** _

_**She will be loved** _

Quinn was looking at the two most important people in her life while tears streamed down her face.Santana rubbed her back and Thomas smiled at Newt who was doing great.

_**Newt:Tap on my window knock on my door** _

_**I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure** _

_**It doesn't matter anymore** _

_**Rachel:It's not always rainbows and butterflies** _

_**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah** _

_**My heart is full and my door's always open** _

_**You can come anytime you want** _

_**Both:I don't mind spending everyday** _

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain** _

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile** _

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile** _

_**And she will be loved** _

_**And she will be loved** _

_**And she will be loved** _

_**And she will be loved** _

Teresa was also crying-well not out of joy-she was just too drunk and had become very emotional over everything.

_**Newt:I know where you hide** _

_**Alone in your car** _

_**Rachel:Know all of the things that make you who you are** _

_**Newt:I know that goodbye means nothing at all** _

_**Both:Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls** _

_**Newt:Tap on my window knock on my door** _

_**Both:I want to make you feel beautiful I don't mind spending everyday** _

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain** _

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile** _

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile** _

_**And she will be loved and she will be loved** _

_**And she will be loved and she will be loved** _

_**And she will be loved and she will be loved** _

"Oh my God"Quinn cried while Rachel went to her and hugged her.

"You're really good at this"Thomas told Newt wrapping an arm around his waist"And if you are interested I like Spice Girls and my birthday is on two months"

"You want me to serenade you?"

"You are obviously a natural!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Everyone focus on me"Quinn smiled"Santana and Marley,if you would be kind enough to join me?"

"Yes!Of course!"Marley exclaimed with happiness turning to Brenda"Honey hold the baby!"

_**Quinn:Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world** _

_**You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl** _

_**And everything around her is a silver pool of light** _

_**People who surround her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm** _

_**She holds you captivated in her palm** _

_**Quinn:Suddenly I see** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**This is what I wanna be suddenly I see** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Why the hell it means so much to me** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**This is what I wanna be suddenly I see** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Why the hell it means so much to me** _

Marley and Santana clapped their hands and tapped their feet to the rhythm.Meanwhile Rachel cheered for her wife.

_**And I feel like walking the world, like walking the world** _

_**And you can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl** _

_**She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white** _

_**Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard** _

_**She likes to leave you hanging on a wire** _

_**Suddenly I see** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**This is what I wanna be suddenly I see** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Why the hell it means so much to me** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**This is what I wanna be suddenly I see** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Why the hell it means so much to me** _

Newt threw some ribbons and flowers on stage as Brenda rocked George on her arms.

_**And she's taller than most and she's looking at me** _

_**I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine** _

_**She makes me feel like I could be a tower, big strong tower yeah** _

_**The power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah yeah** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah** _

_**Suddenly I see** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**This is what I wanna be suddenly I see** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Why the hell it means so much to me** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**'Cause this is what I wanna be suddenly I see** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Why the hell it means so much to me** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Suddenly I see** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Why the hell it means so much to me** _

_**(Santana:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Suddenly I see** _

_**(Marley:Suddenly I see)** _

_**Why the hell it means so much to me** _

"Thank you very much,I promise I won't bother you anymore but there's something I need to say"Quinn announced.Her heart was racing and she could sleep for hours but for some reason,she didn't want the night to end."We have been through a lot together,literally hell and back,and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you.You are my friends and family,every single one of you has stood by my side"

"We don't know her,do we?"Hunter asked Bobbi who glared at him.

"I believe that some things are meant to be and just like meeting Rachel was written in the stars,you people being my friends was also meant to be"Quinn said with red puffy eyes.Most of the girls had began crying-Puck was among them-and the boys smiled."This journey left me to deal with a lot personal demons and you managed to chase them away and be my lighthouse.You are not just another Glee club,you are my family"

"You idiot"Santana cried and hugged her tight"My make-up is ruined"

"Group hug!"Rachel shout making the New Directions to run on stage and hug Quinn.Of course it was only then when everyone notice that half of the people there had come without knowing the brides.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Let's finish this with a bang"Newt joked before looking back at Thomas who had his mouth open."I'm kidding"

"I think it's too early to make jokes like these"

"I'll keep it in mind"Newt laughed"Hit it!"

_**(Thomas:Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)** _

_**Newt:You've got these little things** _

_**That you've been running from** _

_**You'll either love it or guess you don't** _

Every story has an end-it isn't always a good one.But these people had already lost too much,they deserved a good ending.And that's exactly what they got.

_**Thomas:You're such a pretty thing** _

_**To be running from anyone** _

_**A vision with nowhere to go** _

Gally and Sonya learned from Sue that they were related-siblings to be exact-so they decided to get a place of their own and learn more about each other.However,since Sonya and Harriet were best friends,the blonde girl suggested that her friend should stay with them.Gally of course agreed but before he knew it,Harriet had also brought Aris.They spent the rest of their years living together-it was really fun.

Until Sonya began dating Aris...

Gally did not appreciate that.

_**Newt:So tell me right now** _

_**You think you're ready for ?** _

_**I wanna know why you got me going** _

_**Thomas:So let's go, we'll take it out of here** _

_**I think I'm ready to leave, I'm ready to live** _

Tina and Mike were actually hired by the goverment.The secret services had lost a lot of agents and both Tina and Mike had become expert shooters.They even worked once with Black Window.

Okay not really,they were called us back ups.They shoot four guys in the head while Natasha made her exit.

But she still left them a thank you note.

_**Newt:I'm ready to go** _

_**(Thomas:Get me out of my mind Get me out of my mind)** _

_**I'm ready to go** _

_**(Thomas:Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)** _

Marley and Ryder were the first that got a house provided due to George.Brenda moved in with them and helped them raising her baby brother.She tried keeping in touch with both Mihno and Thomas but eventually gave up and focused on other things.

She met a sweet boy that had lost his parents and had made his house the place across the street.

They became best friends.

_**Thomas:You've got these little things** _

_**You wanted something for 'em** _

_**You'll either get it or I guess you won't** _

Mercedes and Sam found a small place with a huge garten and decided to make a use of it.Ryder and Marley would bring George there during the summer.

Mercedes and Sam had a kid of their own two years later.

_**Newt:What does it really mean to get nothing from anyone?** _

_**There's a million ways it could go** _

Hunter didn't have anyone.However when Santana and Sebastian decided to move in together-as friends-they invited him to stay with them.They became the most bitcy people you had ever met.

And God help those who irritated them.

_**Both:So tell me right now** _

_**You think you're ready for ?** _

_**I wanna know why you got me going** _

Kitty and Artie returned to their first home back in Lima.Luckily for them,it was in a pretty decent situation.Teresa moved in with them-along with Mihno.Artie wasn't sure but both Teresa and Kitty reassured him that nothing was going on between his only daughter and the boy.

Artie should have known better.

_**So let's go, we'll take it out of here** _

_**I think I'm ready to leave, I'm ready to live** _

_**I'm ready to go** _

Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz were given enough resources to rebuilt the town's hospital.They got married six months later and had a baby girl four years later.

They named her Ailsa Brittany Fitz.

_**(Thomas:Get me out of my mind Newt:Get me out of my mind)** _

_**I'm ready to go** _

_**(Thomas:Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)** _

Kurt and Blaine did not stay somewhere in particular.They decided to travel across the world and watch what the world had now become.Puck decided to join them in the search of his other half.

He did found,as he claimed,the love of his life...

Six times.

With six different women.

_**Both:I think I'm ready to leave,I know I'm ready to go** _

_**I think I'm ready to leave, I know I'm ready to go** _

_**I think I'm ready to leave,I know I'm ready to go** _

Bree having lost both her husband and son devoted her life in helping those in need.Mihno worked with her for a year or so,but eventually he and Teresa went to London.

_**I think I'm ready to leave, I know I'm ready I'm ready to go** _

_**(Thomas:Get me out of my mind Get me out of my mind)** _

_**Newt:I'm ready to go** _

_**(Thomas:Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)** _

Speaking of London,Newt and Thomas were staying there for five years.Three of them they spent with Mihno and Teresa who decided to invade their personal space.

They didn't even ask them.

Newt and Thomas returned one day and they found them on the couch.

_**I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh** _

_**(Thomas:Get me out of my mind** _

_**Get me out of my mind)** _

_**I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh** _

_**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh** _

Quinn and Rachel abandoned everything and crossed the Passific.They spent their rest years together in a small island,Corfu that apparently was the place affected less by the Flare.It was difficult at first but a year later they felt like home.

Rachel even learned speaking a new language.

_**Both:I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh** _

_**Get me out of my mind** _

_Get me out of my mind I'm ready to go_

Finally,Skye and Grant made the biggest changes in their lives.Skye never worked again with the gonverment-despite her powers-after a certain blonde woman explained the situation to the President.

She and Grant lived the rest of their years together and never mentioned again their past.They had both been monsters at some point but now;They were monsters together.

_**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end
> 
>  
> 
> -Don't forget to read the prequel "Meant to be" when published-

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prologue,don't worry,many things will be cleared up later at the story.For any questions,comment below :-)


End file.
